The Truth About Love
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: Perfect is what everyone thought she was.But she wasnt,her parents were crumbling, Troy was being distant&her friends is all she had left.Until something hit the family hard.Sending her parents closer&gaining Troy's overprotection&falling deeper in love
1. Fights

**April 17th, 2008. The day everything in my life changed and was turned upside down. This story is dedicated to these reasons, somewhat of my life story so I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Fights<p>

"Gabi, what are you doing over Spring Break which was cut short for some dumb reason?" Sharpay asked as we sat in Anatomy, I sighed; Spring break was cut down to just to Wednesday this year but they told us we were getting out sooner. "I have no clue, Troy isn't really talking to me anymore, my parents are constantly fighting, Taylor is going out of town oh and you, you are going to the beautiful Mexico" I said rolling my eyes, she giggled and played with the end of the pencil. My attention fluttered between my Math homework, Bio homework, Spanish homework, History, oh and my language arts homework that is all due in two days. I have another history project coming in three days, a thing for Mrs. Darbus commercial project and I have a Scholastic Decathlon meeting, Student council, and NHS meeting all next week.

I felt my head begin to pound; great, now I have to deal with a headache.

"I am sorry honey, what's Troy doing?" my mind registers what she had said, I forgot all about what I was thinking, which was a good thing. I honestly had no clue of what Troy was doing.

I stayed quiet, I glanced up at the board to see the notes that needed to be taken, "Gabi" she whispered into my ear, "You better answer me or…" I dropped my pencil down to look at her. She always played these types of cards with me and I do not know why.

"I don't know! He just won't talk to me, I mean we talk but every time he comes over he has his phone out with ESPN scores, with ESPN on MY TV, and his laptop on his lap watching ESPN 3." I said, she looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Really now? ESPN crazy much?" Her voice needed to learn how to whisper because she sucked at it. I only shook my head he was driving me insane.

"March Madness" I said tapping my pencil against the desk, "I think he is beyond obsessed with this stupid March Madness shit," I mumbled, I let my head drop down to the desk. "I tried texting him ten times last night but I never got one back, I have no clue what is wrong anymore"

"Honey, he is a little bit more than obsessed," she said, I sighed and I let my chin rest on my arm. We listened to the rest of the class and took the notes and we got more homework.

When the bell finally rang, I jumped out of my seat. I turned and I exited the classroom, Sharpay staying behide to wait for Ryan who was in the classroom over. I headed towards the gym where I knew the guys would get together during free period to watch one of the March Madness games. They have been for the past week. Troy warned me it would probably be bad but I did not think it would be this bad.

I burst through the gym doors and I glanced over to the right side of the bleachers, I saw the whole basketball team there. There backpacks were all slung across the bottom row, all of them had laptops and I bet they all had different games, well most of them, there isn't that many games to being played to have on 13 laptops. I cleared my throat as I stood in front of all of them; Zeke was the first to glance up at me. Troy told me Jack wrote them a pass and allowed them to watch but they had to analyze and figure plays out. They also had to do all of there work, I guess that have to maintain a 'B' to do this.

"Umm…Bolton your girl is here" Chad looked up and then Jason looked up. Troy though, did not look up. I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted my weight, "Troy!" Chad yelled, Troy looked over towards him, "Hmm?" he asked, Chad, Zeke, and Jason all pointed towards me. His head swung over, his cheeks blushed, his mouth forming an O shape.

"Gabi" he said, "I didn't mean to ignore you," he said, "I was trying to figure out umm…this different play." He said scratching the top of his head.

"Mhm…Hey, you know what, never mind" I said, I turned around and then started to leave the gym. I decided why talk? I am going to lose his interest in seconds to the basketball game; I would just be talking to myself. I pushed the gym doors hard and I walked out and I wanted to cry, I headed up to my alone time spot. I raced up the stairs and onto the rooftop garden. It was our spot but I havent seen Troy up here in a while.

Troy did not even follow me, what the hell is going on with my life. I got to the top and I pulled out my math homework. I started working the math problems when I got the biggest headache. I dropped my pencil and I let my head fall in my hands. I took a deep breath and I started to think, I needed to figure out my life. I needed a bad drink of water because my mouth was dry. I had a whole bottle at lunch too…

I heard the door bang open, I quickly got up and stuffed all of my stuff in the backpack. Troy and I got in trouble for being up here once but Jack bailed us out "Gabi?"

I sighed of relief, "Tay" I said, I plopped back down on the bench, and "Do you have a bottle of water?" I asked her as she appeared from the stairs. Her long black hair falling just past her shoulders, her cute purple shirt from American Eagle.

"No…sorry" she said, "But Troy texted me saying you ran out of the gym mad?" I rolled my eyes; he has enough time for her but not me. Lovely…

I laughed sarcastically, "Mad is an understatement, and I was pissed! He does not even have the will to come and see if I am okay! He is such an ass lately, I hate it!"

"Gabs, March Madness is huge to these boys" she started, "I am pretty sure I have already figured this out because every fucking person tells me this!" I mumbled

"They bet so much money on this, just these guys. They make so many different brackets; I do not know how they keep track of all of them. They bought tickets for Spring Break to go and watch them, you okay Gabs, and you seem very irritable today"

"Oh, I know, Troy has a whole folder for them, I mean he has many. Then at home he has a white board, I mean gezz and are you serious? They bought tickets to go. Troy said that he would probably be around and it just Troy." I said leaning back, I licked my lips, I was thirsty, and I have never had such a dying need for water.

"Yeah, they are going to Tuscon, Arizona for I think the first and second round, Thursday and Saturday I believe but they are leaving Monday."

I pulled my arms around my body to comfort myself; I was going to be home all alone all week long. I licked my lips and my tongue was going dry, man I really need a drink of water.

"Hey can we go down to the Café and get something to drink?" I asked, like maybe even some soda or water. Either one works" I said, I licked my lips again they were so dry! I had a whole bottle of water at lunch today I should not be dehydrated!

"You okay Gabi?" she asked, I looked around before I looked at her, my eyes not being able to process her words right.

"Yeah, I am just really thirsty" I said, I got up and let my backpack go over my shoulder after I shoved my math book back in.

I quickly went down the stairs and my legs swiftly lead the way to the Café. I went in and grabbed the nearest thing; I went up to the vending machine. I put in my coins and then I hit the Pepsi button. The one of the top, as soon as it came down I took a quick swig after it popped open. The coldness of the drink slid down my throat.

"Girl, I don't think I have ever seen you move faster than that! You are seriously thirsty!" I took another long drink, it did not taste that good. "Yea, I am seriously thirsty."

Taylor went over and got a drink herself, I sent her a smile and we went around talking.

Taylor and I finish drinking our drinks, the bell rang and I headed to my next class. It was my last class of the day; I did not really want to go home. My parents have been arguing on and off. I rubbed my brown eyes and I focused on class or at least tried to focus on class.

* * *

><p>I got out of my car with a deep sigh, "I thought I did too!" I heard somebody yell from inside, I closed my eyes before even going in. I took a deep breath and I played with the string on my backpack. I entered the house and I shut it quietly, "You were supposed to go to the bank and work this out! In addition, you did not! You are so fucking irresponsible!" my mom yelled, I felt the tears pool in my eyes, I had the worst headache, and my stomach hurt like crazy, why did they have to be this way all the time? I wanted to clutch over in pain with my stomach, I had my period last week and my appendix taken out when I was ten.<p>

"What do you mean? You texted me saying, I took care of the bank!" He said I walked slowly into the kitchen to see them face-to-face. There eyes blazing with fury, when my dad caught my eye to see me, "Ella" he said, I let the tears fall down my cheeks, "I have had the worst day at school." I said quietly, "And I get to come home to you two bitching it out!" I yelled, I turned to leave but my dad caught my arm, His rough hand pulling me towards him.

"Ella, please, please let us explain" he said, his brown eyes looking deep into mine, "We didn't mean to make you so upset" he whispered, He hugged me close to my body. He kissed the top of my head, "Ella we both love you," he said, I felt my moms hand on my back. They acted so together when I came around; I wish they would be like this all of the time.

"Honey, we need to talk," my mom, said into the air, I felt the room grow tense quickly.

I pulled back from my dad, "No, no, no! I do not want to talk; talking will mean you are going to get a divorce! That means you are going to live in a different house! This means that I have to choose where I am going to live and where I ever choose you will fight to go the other way!" I said, I backed away from them and I went running up the stairs. My feet stumbling, my head spun in circles as I collapsed on the top stair. I took in a deep breath and my body shook, my stomach hurt with pain, I had a desperate need for a drink of water.

I heard my parents voices raise again, "We can't do this too her!"

"But we don't want this anymore!" my moms voice rising above whatever I have heard from her.

"We practically just sent her over the edge; can we just give it a day or two?" He said, his voice was loud, I loved my daddy, and I loved my mom. How would I ever choose which one to live with? I love them both so closely…I rocked myself back and forth on the top of the stairs.

"Fine, fine we will give it a day or two, and then we will sit down with her and talk, we can't avoid this anymore" she snapped, I got up from the top of the stairs and my head spun a little. I went into my bedroom and I looked over at my desk chair to see Troy's wildcat sweatshirt laying there. I smiled and I went over to grab it, I slipped it over my head I smelled Troy's scent in it. Sweat and a mix of coconut, the smell I craved.

As I went to climb into my bed, I shuddered from the next thing I heard, a door slamming shut.

After that, I did not hear a single thing the house was quiet. I curled up in a ball with one of Troy's wildcat sweatshirt on. I pulled the blanket farther around me to keep me warm since I was freezing. My eyes landed on the backpack, which was lying on the floor next to my door, full of homework.

My phone started to buzz; I glanced down at it to see Troy calling me. Shit, we were supposed get together at his house to watch the Duke vs. UNC, but I did not want to talk to him. If he was going to ignore me then I was going to ignore him, even…right.

I pressed the ignore button on my phone and I closed my eyes tightly, when he decided to call again I pressed the ignore button again. I curled up deeper into a ball and I shut my eyes tight. My room growing dark as the sun went down, I still had my jeans on but I did not want to get up to change. My stomach hurt worse and I felt my phone vibrate against my chest.

I groaned and I hit the ignore button, I did not want to talk to him right now. I just wanted to sleep; I just want him to understand my pain.

When I started to fall asleep I heard a knock on my door, I did not say anything before it happened again. It was not coming from my room door; I glanced over my shoulder to see Troy at my balcony. I rolled my eyes knowing how persistent the boy was.

I gave him the unlocked look and he tried the door, "Oh, I didn't think it was unlocked" he said coming into the room, I only nodded my head and I curled my head back into the ball, I wish he would go away because guess what he does not talk to me.

"I thought we were going to watch the game together?" He asked me, I sighed and sat up, "That was before I got pissed at you and that was before I had the worst stomach ache. Oh and before I came home to my parents fighting again" I said, tears reached my eyes. I let them fall; Troy shifted his weight over to his foot. He was the only one that knew my parents were fighting as they did, some knew they were like having small arguments but only Troy knew how it really was.

"Gabi, are you okay?" He asked coming a step or two closer, why was he so nervous? I nodded my head towards him, "Yeah, I guess, I think it is just cramps from last week or something" I said quietly, he took another step closer. This was the guy who laid with me for a whole night when I had bad cramps, he laid here and rubbed my stomach and would kiss me and this is when we first started dating. This is a very different person in front of me.

"What gives Troy?" I finally asked, "Well when you came over I was going to ask if you cared if we went over to my Uncle Matt's house where the whole basketball team is going. A big party for the two games tonight" He said, I rolled my eyes, "Whatever go" I mumbled, I got out of bed to go and put some sweatpants on. I went into my bathroom and grabbed the ones that were lying on the floor.

"Gabs, I don't have to go unless you want me too" He said quietly, I only shook my head, "No go, and if you didn't you would just have your phone out" I said slipping on my sweats.

"Oh, well-"

"Troy, seriously" I said walking out of the bathroom, "Go, I seriously don't give a shit right now," I said

"You are mad at me"

"Troy, I have been mad at you, what is one more day? Wait gonna be three more weeks" I mumbled, "Well if you want to be useful can you go get me a big bottle of water? I am so thirsty," I said, "I didn't mean for you to be mad at me."

I looked down at the floor, "Troy, please, I don't want to talk about it. I feel like shit right now and it would be nice to have a two minute conversation that doesn't surround March Madness or any type of basketball." I said, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I will go get you some water okay?" He said, he came over to my bed and gave me a lingering kiss on my forehead. It was not the same kiss that he gave when we first started dating, they were softer, nicer, more spark.

When he left the room I laid down in my bed, I closed my eyes and before I knew it, he was back in my room.

"Hey, here is your water and what about tomorrow night? Just you and me?" He asked

I looked up at him, "For real? No laptop? No TV? No cell phone?" I asked him, he only gave a slight glance, "I cant make any promises about the cell phone part" He said, I only shook my head, "Whatever, sure" I took a long drink of water, the water running down my throat, it tasted so good.

I then lay down in my bed, Troy slipped out of my room before I can even say another word. My mind wondered back to my homework that laid undone in my backpack. I yawned and I closed my eyes, screw homework. I am tired.

* * *

><p><strong>New story! Yay! : ) I hope you all like it and this story means a lot to me, something on this day happened three years ago and this story is dedicated to that. I wont give it away because then it will give the whole story away but if you know please don't spoil it for everybody else! I will add more chapters later! :) <strong>

**Love you all who review! **

**This is also dedicated to somebody else and you know who you are! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEWW! **


	2. Bathroom

Chapter 2- Bathroom

Bing. Bing. Bing. Bing.

I smacked the snooze button and I rolled back over to sleep,

*Five Minutes later*

Bing. Bing. Bing. Bing.

I rolled over and I smacked my alarm clock, I yawned and I looked over at my clock, holy shit! I slept the entire night! From four to six this morning! I rarely sleep that much? Was I really that tired?

I felt a bad urge to go to the bathroom, I groaned and I headed to the bathroom, I rushed in there and went. I quickly got into the shower so I could get to school early.

I then got dressed; I pulled a pair of sweats on with a hoodie. I put on thick strips of masacara and some eye shadow. I went to slip on some slip-on shoes and I headed downstairs, I saw my backpack and my stomach churned again. I knew I should have at least started it last night but I did not, not turning in my homework on time was very unusual.

I felt a headache beginning to form and my thirst was coming back. I went to the kitchen and got another big cup of water, I finished my one off last night. I took big gulps and I grabbed some OJ out of the fridge. I grabbed some Lucky Charms and some milk out of the fridge to have cereal. I poured myself a bowl and I placed the juice and milk back in the fridge. I started eating my cereal before my stomach started to hurt worse, I dumped the rest out and I rinsed the bowl out.

I poured myself another glass of juice and drank that whole glass, I grabbed a granola bar and I ate that instead of the cereal. "Gabi? Honey, I never saw you again last night, are you okay?" My mom asked coming into the kitchen with her PJ's still on. My dad was sleeping on the couch, "Yes. I am fine," I said shortly, this was awkward. I did not want to be in this kitchen and neither did she, I could tell. I was ready to go to school and she was ready to move on with her life.

She sighed and leaned against the counter, "Gabi" her voice soft and caring, I know she loved me but I knew she wanted something else.

"I have to go," I said picking up my backpack, which was heavy, I grabbed my water bottle and I went out to the car. I got in and I started it, my mom was standing in the doorway looking at me. I gave her a weak smile before I drove down the street. I let my head wander, I passed Troy's house to see him getting in the car. He caught my eye and he gave me a small smile, which was not too good. Usually he would wink and wave, but only a smile?

I took a heavy breath and I parked my car in the parking lot. I opened my door and I headed inside the building taking a drink of water. I had to go to the bathroom again, I never had to go to the bathroom at school, and this was a first. I rushed to the bathroom to see two girls waiting. It was Maria and Jaymee, I rolled my eyes, these were two cheerleaders that I could not stand one because they are always all over Troy and two they are my cousin's best friends who I could I not stand.

"Troy Bolton came by my house last night," Jaymee said if I did not have to pee so bad I would run freak out but they were both standing in the way of the stalls.

"What did you two do?"

"Well…it was more of my brother's basketball thing but he still came over…I guess they were going to go to his uncles until Mattie changed the location, I guess he was at his girlfriend's house" She said with an eye roll, bitch was all I was thinking.

"What that Gabriella girl?"

I cleared my throat and they both turned around to see me, there eyes growing wide, "Her" Maria finished, Jaymee laughed nervously. Her eyes were a dull hazel and starred right at me.

"Can I just go to the bathroom please?" I asked desperately, they both glanced at each other and let me go, I jumped in and I went and did what I needed to do.

* * *

><p>I lay in the nurse's office clutching my stomach, "Honey do you want me to call your mom?" The nurse asked I only shook my head.<p>

"No" I said quietly, she only nodded her head and carried on with her work, I let my head bury into the hard pillow thing. I had to leave 2nd hour since my stomach hurt so bad, I felt sick to my stomach and it just hurt. She kept begging me to call my mom but I did not want to be with my mom. I did not want to ride in the car with my mom and I did not want to talk to her. Period.

I was having so much water that I went the bathroom three times in here already, the nurse kept giving me funny looks. "Honey are you sure you're okay?" Her voice concerned and worried.

I only nodded my head again; I heard the bell ring and student start to shuffle out of all of these rooms.

"Is Gabriella Montez in here?" Sharpay's shrill voice asked, I sat up and I got to my feet, the nurse started to respond before she saw me get up, "I don't think you should go back to class" She said standing up, she had on a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt with a pair of white Keds.

"No, I have to" I whispered, I glanced up at Sharpay then I saw Troy coming in behide her. "Gabs, what are you doing in here?" He asked me, "Oh Nothing" he raised an eyebrow and then nodded his head. His blue eyes looked soft and cute yet hard and tense.

"Yeah R-" Sharpay started but I hit her leg, Troy eyed me up and down, "Mhm okay, I came to get Advil or something because my head kills after that basketball game we played in gym. Trying to go off of Duke and UNC last night, one heck of a game!" he said, his eyes glancing over to the nurse who was eyeing him, he looked excited and fun after that.

"Oh, well I heard you were at Jaymee's house" I said crossing my arms over my chest, his face paled a little, "Her brother Matt invited us over, and it wasn't because of her." He said trying to defend himself.

"Yes, I know but still, Jaymee" I asked, he rolled his eyes and brushed past me. I walked through the door and I walked to my next class. Troy was driving me insane and I have no clue why he is acting like this. Brushing past me like that was not him, he is the one who is usually talking to me and I walk away. All I needed though was to get through this day…and go to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>RINGGGGGG<p>

The final bell rang; I was tired and thirsty all day. I went to the bathroom five times in just one class. Third hour after the nurses off, I knew the teacher thought I was lying but she had a student go with me three times that hour.

When I had English with Troy, I went four times, the teacher sent Troy with me twice which Troy got concerned, I watched over the crowd to look for Troy, he was going home with me and we were gonna work on that thing with Darbus together and some other homework we both had. I yawned as his arms shifted around my body from behide. He had talked to me about Jaymee during lunch when I was drinking two water bottles.

"Hey Gabs," He said into my ear, I yawned and I looked at him, "Hi" I said, I licked my lips, "Do you mind if we stop somewhere to get a big bottle of water?" I asked my lips and tongue was dying out.

"Gabs, why are you so thirsty? You fell asleep in you sixth hour class according to Taylor, you didn't do your homework last night which isn't like you and you went the bathroom four times!"

"I more went like 15 the entire day" I said yawning again, "And you are tired!" He said, his grip around my waist holding me tighter, if I was not like this I bet he would not be with me right now.

"I" yawn, "I don't know Troy, I have been tired and sluggish, and I have been drinking water like crazy which makes me pee like crazy."

He kissed my forehead, "Lets take you home, maybe some sleep will help" He said as he guided me to my car.

"I went to bed after you left yesterday and I slept until my alarm clock went off this morning!" I said, he raised an eyebrow, "I have so much homework to do, which is all practically going to be counted late since I didn't do it last night then I have this big social studies project that is due here shortly. Darbus wants her thing by Friday, I have that Home Ec thing oh and I have three meetings next week," I kept ranting on until Troy's hand covered my lips.

"Shh…Gabs would you be quiet? You are making me tired with you schedule! You need to slow down; you are probably just getting sick with the flu or something then add the stress you have. Maybe a day off school tomorrow would be good for you; I think you are just really stressed." He said he guided me towards the car. "Will you drive?" I asked, "I am way too tired," I said to him as I climbed into the car

"How are your parents?" He asked he tossed his backpack in the backseat, me just putting it by my feet.

"They want to talk to me, which really scares me Troy. It scares me that they want to 'talk' I mean they are going to want me to decide who to live with when they get a divorce and blah blah blah" I said looking over at Troy, his eyes were attached to mine, "I am so sorry Gabs, you are going through so much" He said. He is the only person to know that my parents were fighting with each other; I did not want to tell me friends and have a pity party. Troy would hold me and he would let me talk about it and cry. Well this was until March happened…

"Probably why I am getting sick my stomach hurt all day today, I just wanted to curl up in a ball." I told him, he started the car and started to go backwards. I let my headrest against the seat. I thought about everything Troy called me but he hasn't called me Brie in like two months, that was his special nickname for me, I glanced over to him as he drove, he fiddled with my stations until it came to one of the basketball games, he didn't care who but that's who he was going to listen to it.

Troy stopped at the local gas station and he went in to buy me a water bottle, he bought the biggest he could find. He gave to me and I took long gulps, the fresh cold water soothing my mouth.

When we pulled into my driveway, I felt my body resisted my steps, I was tired, hungry and I had to pee again. I quickly went into my house; I raced up the stairs and into my bathroom. I felt like I was living in the bathroom all day everyday and it was being to really suck, I hated this.

Once I was finished I slipped off my shoes and washed my hands, I went out to see Troy sitting on my bed. "Babe are you okay?" He asked me softly, I stood in front of the bed. "You are looking really thin baby," He added, I climbed into the bed next to him.

"I might need to go to the doctor tomorrow," I said to him, he only nodded his head, "I really think you should Gabi," He said; we had an inch between us as we lay in bed. Any other time it would not be there, he was not even touching me. I reached over to grab his hand, he held it for a minute before he let go and reached for his phone. I sighed and he then reached up and brushed my hair back.

"So I think you need some sleep," He whispered, I only gave him a look, "With all of this homework I have to do?" I asked him, "I can't-" I started

He nodded his head, "Yes, I think you can you need to take a breather and sleep" He said sweeping some of my hair back. I only nodded and laid down deep in my pillow, "Fine" I whispered, I lied down and I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Gabi honey" I groaned and I rolled over, I had gone to the bathroom just twenty minutes ago, "Gabs" he said again, I lifted my head up.<p>

I opened my eyes to see my dad standing above me and then I saw Troy sleeping on my other side, his phone on his chest. "What?" I asked him sleepily, my head falling back into the pillow.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked, "Troy texted me earlier saying you had gone to the bathroom a lot today, drinking a lot of water, Sleeping. Did you sleep all last night?" he asked, I sat up and I rubbed my eyes, "Yeah I did" I said quietly, "Not doing your homework?" He asked me again, my dad knew me inside and out. He loved me and would always be there for me. He knew all my problems; he knew what was wrong when it was wrong.

"I am sorry, I think I am just really stressed and maybe getting a little sick" I said to him, he only nodded his head, "Do you want something to eat?" He asked me quietly

"Some Pop-ice?" I asked him, he nodded his head, "Okay sweetie…and don't worry about your mom and me okay? We will work this all out when you start to feel better, I will take you to the doctor tomorrow." He said kissing my forehead, "Thank you daddy" I whispered to him, my eyes starting to shift to a close again.

"Oh and would you like some Mac and cheese?" he asked, I nodded my head and he left my doorway. I laid my head on Troy's chest and I hid his phone under the pillows. My head resting on his arm, he then wrapped his around my chest.

"Are you feeling okay?" Troy whispered, "And I felt you move my phone" he teased me, I smiled softly and I turned my head to face him. This was the old us and I just wish it could stay like this because this is how I wanted it to stay.

I let my eyes blink for a moment, "Yeah, just my stomach still" I told him, "Oh and still thirsty, I had to go to the bathroom a little while ago"

"I know baby, I was up"

He kept his hands behide my back, my dad came back up the stairs and he handed me one of those ice pops and then he felt my forehead, "Your mom is going to stay at a hotel tonight" He said quietly, "What why?" I asked him, he only shrugged, "I don't know honey but I didn't want to keep it from you, she didn't want me to tell you but I couldn't keep it from you, expectedly since you are sick, you don't feel like you have a fever."

I glanced around my room before I looked up at my dad, "Daddy, if you guys get a divorce, I want to stay with you. I want you to have this house, you to have me." I said to him, he covered his mouth with his hands. I sat up and he gave me a hug, "Those are the best things I wanted to hear, I think that is what would be best too, your mom is just ready to move on, but she still loves you and will want to see you so don't ever doubt that"

"Daddy, mom would have kept that from me. I like how you are open with me and are here when I need you" I said, He kissed my forehead, "I love you honey" He said, I took a bite at my popsicle and then I grabbed my cell phone to see no messages. Troy had his back and was looking at some scores, "I think I should do some homework," I said quietly to him

"No, I am not letting you have brain power tonight" he said not even looking at me, I huffed and I lay back on my pillows, "Troy it is all due tomorrow!" My eyes connected with his, but he would not meet mine.

"You aren't even going to tomorrow,"

"I heard you were leaving Monday." I said to him, he twisted his head and looked at me. "How did you find out?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Taylor, but that's not the point! How come you didn't tell me?"

"I was going to tell you last night but you weren't feeling well so I decided to wait."

"Anytime at school today would have been wonderful!" I murmured, he looked at me before he sighed, "I better be going, I have homework to do anyways. Call me tomorrow after your doctor's appointment." He said, I only nodded my head and I played with the string on the end of the blanket.

"And we are leaving Saturday," he said before walking out, "Why so early?" I called

He turned back and looked at me, "Vacation time. Spring break with the boys, so I will come visit you tomorrow after school okay?"

I felt the tears gather in my eyes and I nodded my head. I broke down in tears once Troy left my room. I should just break up with him tomorrow; I cannot deal with him not wanting to be part of the relationship anymore. I felt heaves of sobs come up my throat.

I heard a knock at my door, "Gabi?"

I tried to choke back a sob but I could not do it, I let it go and my dad entered the room. "Oh Gabi," he said, I hid my face and he came over and grabbed me into a hug.

"Honey what's wrong?" he asked

"I-I don't know d-dad, I don't feel g-good." I said wiping tears back, trying to control the pace there were coming at but they were coming way to quick for me to stop them.

"Did Troy do something?" He asked me as he rubbed my back, I shook my head no, "N-no but I-I think I s-should break u-up with him."

He tightened his arms around my waist, "Oh honey you are so stressed right now, it will be okay." He said to me, the sobs kept coming. My dad sat there and held me tight to his chest.

We lay like this until I had to get up and go to the bathroom….again.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 2! Some of you have figured you out but shhh…don't tell ;) Pass the word around on my new story and please review! I loved all of your first reviews! Lets get a little more reviews than last chapter! Maybe one extra one..please? <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Xoxox **


	3. Break or One More Chance?

Chapter 3- Break or one more chance?

I flipped the phone in my hand a few times, as I glanced towards the clock; I was dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I had Troy's jacket it on which comforted me, his smell of sweat and AX perfectly combined into one. I had gotten up twice in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, which was strange because I never got up to go to the bathroom.

"Gabriella Montez?" I glanced over to my father and he nodded his head, I whimpered quietly and he got up as well with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around my waist, I had been uneasy on my feet the entire day, dizzy, lightheaded.

"Hi Gabriella," I stopped her, "Gabi," I sometimes hated the name Gabriella but I loved Gabi.

She nodded her head, "Gabi, we are going to weigh you and take your temperature."

I went into the weighing room as they called it; they asked me to step on the scale and tried not to fall over. "Alright you can get off." Her voice was soft and down to earth, like a nurse should be.

I got off and I sat back down, I watched the nurse as she frowned before taking my temperature.

My dad followed me towards the room that I was going to be viewed in. I rubbed my eyes as I got up onto the table, "So Gabriella can you explain your symptoms? She asked, Gabi, that is all I wanted to say but I did not.

I nodded my head slowly, "Going to the bathroom frequently, sleeping, dizziness, eating some, stomach pains…" I said she nodded her head, "Headache? Sore throat?" she asked

I nodded my head, "I have gotten lots of headaches lately and a few sore throats but not many." She nodded her head and then she put her pen down.

"I'll be right back, I am going to get a strep test and then the doctor will be right in, probably before me."

"Thanks," my dad said, she stepped out of the room and I leaned against the back wall. "You okay honey?"

I kept quiet for a few moments before I nodded my head, no words left my mouth.

We heard a knock on the door before Doctor Layla walked in, "Hey Gabi!" she said, and I gave her a small smile before I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"We have a few things we need to discuss here," she said shifting some papers around. "I need to know if you have any…" she glanced over at my dad. His eyes widened open and I glanced at her, my jaw dropped a few inches.

"No! Oh God no!" I said, she only shifted her glance back to me and nodded her head, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I nodded my head again, "Well…sort of" I said, "Is he being abusive?"

I tried not to smile but I could not help it, "No, Troy isn't like that. He is…he is amazing."

"So why the kinda?"

I sighed, "Just not putting enough into the relationship…" I said quietly, I rubbed my arms and tried to push back the tears in my eyes. I was not going to cry here, not now.

She glanced down, "Stress?" she noted something down in her book and then looked back up at me.

I nodded my head, "A lot of it, lot of school work and then-" I looked towards my dad before his eyes caught mine; I felt tears start to pool in my eyes. "Uhm- Gabi's mother and I have been doing a lot of fighting lately, sleeping in other rooms, hotels…" my dad only kept his eyes on me. Dr. Layla shifted her stool and then sat up a little straighter.

Layla shared a look between both of us, "Okay, I am seeing Gabi is having a lot of stress. She looks a little pale but she has lost 19 pounds since I last saw her two months ago."

My dad gapped, he looked over at me "Have you been dieting?" he asked, his voice was tense and hard. His eyes were a deep dark brown that always scared me.

"No! I havent even been working out besides gym!" I said, I looked at the doctor again, "Troy told me last night that I looked thin but…" I then looked down at my body. My sweatpants have been loose; my jeans needed extra on the belt, my shirts were getting baggy.

I rubbed my eyes, "I don't throw up meals and you have seen me eat, I am fine."

"What about you puking the other day!" his question threw me for a curve, "Dad, I don't feel good! I threw up from that, I have never once thrown up besides that!" I rubbed my fingers and looked down at my necklace; Troy had given it to me last summer.

"No, I think Gabi has Mono." Dr. Layla spoke up, thank God!

"Mono?" I asked

She nodded her head, "Going to the bathroom a lot, sore throat, losing weight, tired, pale, stomach pains…it fits your symptoms on top of all the stress you are going through is not good. So you are not going to school for another ten days, so two weeks off of school."

"Well she is on spring break next week until Wednesday," my dad piped in

"Good but you can't have any physical activity for a whole month…I am going to test you for mono just to make sure you have it and we aren't misdiagnosing it." She said writing things down I only nodded my head, I wish Troy was sitting right next to me. He would hold me hand and sooth me, well maybe.

"Okay, I am going to get the blood work and you will be free to go."

I swung my feet around and kept my head back, "Oh and she had a small temperature." She told my dad as she started to walk out, "If she gets worse by Sunday, please take her straight here. We will be opened Sunday at noon so if it gets any worse her spleen or something might be bad. We should have her test results back on Sunday too."

He nodded his head, "Will do,"

"Hope you start to feel better Gabi!" she said shutting the door, I smiled again and my dad looked at me. "Thank you for not making her say that forbidden word."

I gave him a soft smile; I looked up at the clock to see school was going to be over soon, thirty minutes. The woman came in to take some blood to run my test. I closed my eyes not being able to watch, one hating needles, and two not liking blood. I hated both of them with a burning passion. I felt tears sting my eyes when she poked me with the needle.

When she was done, she patted my leg and I reopened my eyes. I got down off the table carefully when a cold chill went down my back.

"So you know Troy can't kiss you?" my dad joked

"I can't tell you the last time Troy kissed me." I mumbled sleepily, my dad had his arms around me as I shuffled along the path. My feet were tired and I was tired. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket of my hoodie but I waited until we got into the car. If I got it out now then I would fall over.

I slipped my cell phone out of my pocket to see Troy had tried to call me, I called him back and he answered quickly. "Hey, how was the doctor?" his voice rushed and concerned.

"We just left, Troy I had lost 19 pounds in two months!" I told him, my dad got into the car and he started it.

"Have you been dieting? I mean you eat like Chad at lunch until recently…," he said, I nodded my head, "I know which is insane! I cannot believe I have lost so much weight! However, they think I have mono they took blood and everything. I am super tired. I also wish you were there for me. Holding my hand and holding me, I miss you Troy," I whispered into the phone.

"I am going to come over really fast to say bye, we are leaving early tomorrow." He said into the phone, I sighed softly, "Troy we need to talk." He brushed off my subject, great.

He did not say anything after that, "I am on my way to your house," he said quickly; I then heard the dial tone on the other end of the phone.

I leaned against the car door I watched as all the trees, cars, grass, people all passed by the car. My dad drove slowly into our neighborhood. I saw Troy's car parked out front and I then saw him getting out. I felt my eyes start blinking back the tears.

"Gabs, you don't have to do this now." My dad said as he carefully approached the house. "But I do," I said to him, he parked the car and he leaned over to give me a hug. "I will be there waiting with a movie and ice cream." He kissed my forehead and rubbed my hand.

I smiled greatly at him, "Thank you,"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I got out, Troy was by my side quickly and had his arms wrapped around me. "Hey what do you want to talk about?"

"Let's go up to my room first okay? And I can totally walk on my own," I told him, he unslipped his hands from around me and we walked inside the house. My cat Squishy meet us at the door, she rubbed against my leg. I walked straight forward ignoring her. I felt like I was in autopilot.

Troy was behide me and once we hit my hallway I knew I had to stop, I could not go any farther knowing what was about to go down but my feet kept moving. I was panicking on the inside, my heart tugging one way and then it going the other way. In my mind though I knew what I needed to do, I knew he did not want this anymore. I knew that he was looking for somebody else but he was way too nice just to leave, right in the middle of all of this too. My parents, me being sick, and so much more.

I opened up my bedroom door and I stopped, I glanced around to see my bed was still unmade. I had a teddy bear that Troy gave me sitting there on the bed. A bottle of water sitting on the nightstand, my iPod lying carelessly on the bed flipped over. My cell phone charger hung across my bed.

"Are you going to go in?" Troy asked, I snapped out and I took another step forward. I went over to my bed and I sat down holding the bear in my hands. I then let my hand travel up my chest up to my wonderful necklace he gave me at the end of summer last year, one of the first things he gave me.

"So why do you wanna talk?"

I twirled it around in my hand before I became a little dizzy; I looked up at him tears welling in my eyes. I felt the sob starting to climb my throat, "T-Troy" I shook with pain, "I-I don't think I can keep doing this anymore," I told him, I saw his face pale and he sat down right next to me.

"What do you mean exactly?" I tried blinking back all of my tears but it was not working, "I k-know you don't w-want this r-relationship anymore." I said as I let my hand go to the clasped of the necklace. I started to unhook it.

"What do you mean? I am 110% into this relationship!" He said standing up I heard his voice shake. I glanced up at him, "Troy no you aren't! You have blown off at least three dates in the past three weeks and please don't give me that March Madness bullshit because frankly I am sick of it!" I yelled my body was too tired to stand up and face off with him.

I had the necklace securely wrapped in my hand, "W-What about just a break, no break up, not yet please." Troy begged, I looked at him, I knew in his eyes he was pleading with me, not wanting to let go.

"A second chance," I said looking up at him, "Because second chances are pointless" I told him

"No…I just want all of this to blow over, I just want you to start feeling better. You are so stressed Gabi that you cant think straight" he said, he did make a great point there, I looked up at him before reaching for his hand, I put my hand inside his and I dropped the necklace, his eyes caught mine.

"I can't take this, I gave it to you."

"And I am giving it back to you, Troy; I can't have it when I know something could happen we won't be on a break or a break-up ok? But for now keep it, once everything settles then I will take it back gladly."

"But nothing is going to happen, I swear Gabs!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Go to Arizona with the boys, and go have fun like you should be having." I told him, I started to get up to go crawl into my bed.

"I can't leave you Gabi, knowing you are sick…" he said drawing out the last of his words, I sat down on my bed and I let my head drop softly.

"Its just mono Troy, I'll be okay in the end." I said he looked at me with his intense blue eyes. He came over to my bed and his kissed my forehead.

"I have strong feelings for you," he whispered, I stayed quiet and I lay down on my bed. "Call me if anything gets worse okay, I really don't want to leave you." He said

"Why are you so caring now?" I asked him, he turned to look at me more closely.

"I have always cared Gabs, but when it was just tired and I didn't know anything," he paused to collect his thoughts, "And March Madness makes me insane sometimes, just like the World Series does. Now that I know you are sick now that you can't go and play basketball with me for a month, it sucks."

I shook my head, "Now that it is affecting you," I pointed out to him, he shook his head again, "Now when we start sand volleyball in a week you can't play and the whole dancing in the talent show next Monday for our First Monday back from break celebration to welcome us back from our break." He teased about our funny little dance with one of our favorite songs.

I felt the tears glisten in my eyes as he rattled all of these things off, "Gosh, I didn't even think about all of that." I told him, "I won't even get to see the talent show because I can't go to school until Wednesday next week, if I am even feeling up to it." I whispered, he cupped my cheeks and he looked at me.

"I'll video tape it for you," I knew that he was proving to me that he did not want it to end.

"March Madness," I started, he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I get this obsessed every year; I always have since I was probably 7 when my dad let me make brackets." He said laughing, I giggled and I closed my eyes, as they grew heavier.

"Well you are my basketball and baseball star." I said letting my hands fall through his hair, he gave me a smile, "Does this mean that we don't have to go on anything? That we can just be Troy and Gabi?"

I pursed my lips out as I glanced up at him, "I think we can just be Troy and Gabi," I said softly, he grinned and started to lean in for a kiss when I darted my head to the side.

"No kissing, you don't want mono." I said giving him a small smile, he nodded his head, "Right, no mono" he said, I leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Have fun on your trip." I told him

"Really, I don't have to go Gabi; I can stay back and be with you."

"No, Troy, you can't do that you have been looking forward to this. Go and have fun, I will call you later okay." I said giving him another smile.

He started to walk out and I started to crawl under my covers.

"Gabi," he choked out, I turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

"Please, just trust me" he said, his face nervous as he left the room.

I sighed deeply, "I promise I will trust you."

He gave me a very brief smile before he placed the necklace down on the table, "Keep it please," he said, I only looked up at him, I knew I should go put it on since we weren't on a break.

"Will you come put it on for me," He grinned and he came over, "Just like the first time I gave it to you, right before summer break."

I smiled thinking back to that day, "It was a very interesting day." I told him, he laughed and he kissed my neck. "Bye baby girl." He said

"Bye babe," I watched as his figured retreated to the door.

Troy then left without another word; a few tears fell down my cheek, more tears of joy since that worked out better than planned. He cared more than I thought, I knew I was stressed; it was not fair enough to Troy that I am stressed to just break up with him.

I slipped under my covers and I looked around the room, I saw signs of Troy everywhere which I loved, that mean he was always around. I saw his jacket hanging in my closet; I saw his book of guitar songs laying on my desk, a picture of us two at the lake last summer. Little things he had gave me when we had first started dating.

I batted my eyelashes a few times before I knew it; I was slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Gabi, honey you need to eat." I groaned and I rolled over. I rolled onto my stomach but it was hurting like crazy right now. I felt my eyes and they were all puffy and itchy, ugh allergies.<p>

"Honey,"

I blinked back and I saw my room pitch dark, I rolled back over to my back to see my mom standing there above me. I smiled and she smoothed some of my hair back, "Hey, I brought some chicken from KFC. Your dad told me how much weight you had lost. Are you dieting?"

I shook my head no, my mouth was dry and I had to pee. I pushed my blankets back and I walked over to the bathroom. I went quickly before getting up and washing my hands. I ran my fingers through my hair and I saw my mom standing there waiting. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"Honey you don't look good at all," she said, I closed my eyes and I held onto the wall for support. I did not feel good at all; my mom came over and brought me into a hug.

"I love you honey, I am sorry we are putting you through all of this." She said, I pulled back and looked at her.

"Can we talk a little later?" I asked her quietly, she only nodded her head. We both walked down the stairs and I heard the baseball game on in the living room.

I made my way through the living room, "Hey baby, if you want that milkshake it is in the freezer." My dad said winking at me; I gave him a soft smile. "Thanks daddy,"

I went into the kitchen with my mom; I pulled out a plate and grabbed two chicken strips. Probably the only thing my stomach would be able to keep down.

I pulled my knees up to my chest as I started to nibble on my chicken. When I chewed, I laid my head on my knee and I kept my eyes closed.

"Gabi, are you okay?" my mom asked

"Really tired," I said, "Thirsty," I added on to the last part. I heard her scoot back her chair as I took another bite of the chicken. I heard the clank of a cup hitting the table. I lifted my head to see a glass of Kool-aid in front of me.

I smiled and I took a nice long drink, I let the ice melt in my mouth before I continued eating my chicken. I finished eating and my stomach hurt worse than ever.

I clutched over as I made my way upstairs, both of my parents looked at me before I continued up the stairs. I made it into my bedroom and I lay back on the bed.

I closed my eyes and I started to drift off back to sleep, I then got a taste of hot acid in my throat. I jumped up and I headed to the bathroom. I bent over the toilet and threw up multiply times. I heard feet pounding up the stairs, tears gathered in my eyes and I felt my dads hand on my back.

"Oh Gabi," he whispered, he drew my hair back and I fell back against him when I was done. He held me in his arms for ten minutes before I starting to fall back asleep.

"Come on brush your teeth," he whispered, I got up and he stood behide me. My parents were the only thing there for me but only one at a time. They could never come together at more than one point at a time.

I finished brushing my teeth before I went back into the room, I went over to my bed and I lay against it. I then slipped under the covers and I felt my body starting to shut down. I had aches, pains, and headaches. I curled up into a ball and my dad kissed my cheek.

"Want me to bring up water," I nodded my head and then I heard him leave shutting my door quietly. I pulled my phone out from under the pillows. No missed messages.

I sighed and I started to close my eyes as I heard my dad creep back in. I heard him put the water down and then walk back out of the room. I heard faint yelling after that, I took a long drink of my water before I put it down. I crawled under the covers once more before I went over to dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>3:40AM <em>

I flushed the toilet and washed my hands, for the third time that night. I made my way into my bedroom and I picked up my water cup to see nothing left.

I felt my head pound and my stomach charred, I opened my door slowly and I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I opened the freezer and I dropped a few ice cubes in my cup, I looked down to see a full thing of Ice pops. I grabbed one and set it on the counter. I closed the freezer, walked over to the sink, and got water out of the faucet. I grabbed the Pop ice and cut the top off.

I walked upstairs and sucked on the Popsicle, I took a drink of water. "Gabi?"

I jumped slightly to see my dad sitting up on the couch; he turned on the lamp next to the couch. I turned around to face him, "What are you doing up?"

"Bathroom and I was out of water," I said raising my cup, "That huge thing!" He cried

I nodded my head, I yawned and he looked at me, "Alright honey go to bed, okay?" I swung my head around before taking off to my room. I saw the light go back out and I walked into my bedroom. I finished my Popsicle quickly.

I drank a third of my water and then I climbed back into bed falling asleep easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a lovely update! : ) I know, I know it is sooooo overdue! I am so behide on my writing and is praying summer will come a heck of a lot soon because school is getting sooo hectic. Just found out that we have to take finals this year! AH! Are you SERIOUS! This school has never done them before and this year, guess what? Oh and we have to go to June 3<strong>**rd****. I really don't like school…**

**I hope you all liked it! :D **

**Speaking of school, I need to get off because I need to work on a book project due Tuesday..omg. Its 1:13 to…I need to go to bed! Ahhh**

**I love you all…lol **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Much Love**

**xoxo**


	4. Not any Better

Chapter 4- Not any better

I groaned as I rolled over, I squinted my eyes to read the clock next to my bed. 12:56PM, I only blinked and then I lay back down. My body felt like a train hit it, I had gone to the bathroom five times last night, got two cups of water and three popsicles, I grabbed my phone to see Troy, Taylor, Chad, and Sharpay had all texted me, Troy had texted me twice actually.

_From Troy: _

_6:23AM_

_Hey baby, we are getting ready to board plane. Feel better, ttyl xx_

I smiled and I felt my heart pound and I closed that message, he was being a little more affective to me since last night, but if he wasn't don't think I would take him back.

_From Taylor:_

8:56AM

_Hey-I was wondering how you were feeling. Any better? xoxo _

I smiled knowing she cared, she was going down to Texas to visit some family she had down there, not much of a vacation but I knew she missed a lot of them.

_To Taylor:_

_1:03PM_

_Ugh, I feel worse than ever. Tnks for asking, xox _

I smiled as I sent the text, I yawned and I felt my eyes ready to close again.

_From Chad:_

_10:34AM_

_Hey G, Troy is kinda of freaking out. Wondering Whats goin on? Love Chado_

I laughed at my nickname for Chad; I paused before I decide I should text him back.

_To Chad: _

_1:05PM_

_Chado! Long story short, Troy is worried little freak. Sigh…Love Gabster: ) _

I clicked on Sharpay's message

_From Sharpay: _

_12:00PM_

_Whats up bum? I just landed in Mexico love you! Pay_

Jealous much?

I didn't respond back to her but I saw Troy's next text, _you okay? _

_To Troy: _

_1:10_

_Heyy…I just woke up and I feel fine. Hope you have a good time in Arizona! Xx_

Ok, I know I fibbed a little but I could not help in, I did not want him to worry about me. It was not quiet fair to him to suffer his spring break while I did mine.

I looked at the letters carefully before tossing my phone onto the nightstand. I closed my eyes and I felt like I was swaying back and forth in the wind.

I yawned and I heard my phone vibrate, the text messages back coming back in. I plugged in my iPod and I scrolled through a few playlists before finding on of my favorites. I clicked on it and I felt myself zoning in and out on sleep.

* * *

><p>"Gabs!" I popped up and I panted, "What? I was just laying there!" I said looking up at my dad, he glanced at me and then I glanced at the clock.<p>

Holy Shit! It was after three o clock!

"I was just, I mean I was…" I felt frustration brewing up in my eyes, "Hey calm down baby, its okay I was just checking on you. Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a lot of aches and pains," I muttered, he hugged me tight against him.

"I am sorry baby girl," he said, he sat there and held me tight against his chest. "I have to go to work and so does your mom, will you be okay?"

I slowly nodded my head, "Yeah, I will be you don't work far from here and mom works at the school, why would she go today?"

"To catch up on some work but I need to go to the office just pick up my laptop and work. I will come home to do it, so I can stay here with you." He said

"Thank you daddy,"

"Your welcome baby girl, I will be back in a few minutes. You want anything before I leave?"

"Popsicle and water."

He nodded his head, "Good deal and I'll be right back!" I heard him hurry down the stairs and I reached and grabbed my phone. I saw I had five text messages again, Taylor, Chad, Chad, Troy, Troy. I sighed knowing I should text Troy back but it was going to be hard knowing that I was lying to him about how I feel.

_From Taylor: _

_1:10PM_

_Did ya just wake up? Didn't u go to doc?_

I loved Taylor, she knew not to bug me until I texted her back, unlike Chad and Troy.

_To Taylor: _

_3:10PM_

_Yup, they think I have mono...Sigh and I just woke up again. _

I scrolled down to Chad's; both of them were about how I was doing and if I was okay. Chad was like my older brother I never had, protective and funny as hell. Also annoying at times, I smiled at his texts and I told him I was doing fine.

_From Troy: _

_2:13PM_

_Glad you are feeling better! Cannot wait to see you next Monday, already miss ya! Xx_

I smiled at the text he had just sent me, he had not been gone 12 hours and he was already missing me. It tugged at my heartstrings and I knew I should tell him it was not getting any better but worrying him would kill me. I would feel so guilty for bring home or not letting him go because I was sick.

My dad came back in the room with the two things I wanted, "Thank you dad," I said, I grabbed the Ice pop and I sucked on it.

"Alrighty, I will be back in less than thirty minutes okay?"

"Go dad,"

He gave me a small smile before leaving the room, I opened Troy's other text.

_You must be sleeping...sigh. Xx_

I nodded my head, he knew if I did not text him back right away I was either mad at him or sleeping. I tossed my phone back against my pillows as I ate my pop ice; I have never been so tired before. I turned on my TV and just started the DVD player. I heard my phone go off again. I picked up and my eyes glanced over the name, Chad was calling me.

I opened the phone and I listened, "Hello?"

"Hello?" I asked

I heard laughter from the background, "This is Dakota,"

"Williams, why do you have Chad's cell phone?" I barked, "Just looking at it, you are the last one he texted." Dakota said, I rolled my eyes, Dakota was one of them that would drive you insane but he made you laugh like crazy. The whole basketball team was protective of all the girlfriends. The basketball players did not date cheerleaders, a pact they made Freshman year.

"Whatever, I am going to bed now, leave me the fuck alone." I muttered, I hung up my phone and then glanced to see Taylor had texted me back.

_Mono! Are you serious?_

I opened my phone to type a response back to her '_Well kind of, they did blood work.' _

I tossed my phone next to my leg and I looked at my TV, I closed my eyes and I drifted in and out of sleep. I had gone downstairs three times to go and get more water.

I got two more popsicles before I climbed under my covers, I chewed them both in my mouth and then I fell asleep against my pillows.

* * *

><p>"Gabi sweetheart you need to get up," I opened my eyes slowly to feel a sharp pain in my head and my stomach hurting like hell. I really wanted to hear Troy's voice right now, not my moms, not my dads but I knew that he would not answer. I knew that I should leave him be, he was on vacation and if we talked he would know I was in pain.<p>

I turned my head to see both of my parents staring at me, "Honey its time to get out of bed,"

I rolled onto my stomach and buried my head into the pillows. I felt like pure shit right now, I curled up into a ball. I felt my moms hand fall onto my back.

"Honey, you can't lay in bed all day. You will never feel any better." My mom said, I cried out in pain and I heard them both breathe deeply. I could feel tension in the air.

I rolled over and tears pressed into my eyes, I saw the red digits on the clock hit 6. I had been sleeping for what felt like forever, I picked up my phone to see nothing.

I sat up slowly and I rubbed my eyes, I could feel my hair a mess.

"Come on let's go downstairs and sit there for a while, a change of pace." My dad said, "Lakers are on," I smiled at him as I started to get up from my spot.

I grabbed my water, phone, and the blanket lying on my bed. I dragged it downstairs with me, I lay down on the couch, my mom refilled my water and I laid my head in my dad's lap.

I picked my phone up and I hit speed dial 3, Troy. I knew I was not going to be able to hold out much longer not talking him I really missed him. I felt like we had just starting dating again. I heard it ring for a little while before he finally answered, "Gabs?"

I sighed of relief when he answered the phone, I did not know if he was still going to talk to me after this. "Troy- I really wanted to talk to you," I said into the phone

"I am glad you wanted to talk to me- how are you feeling?"

"Horrible, I have practically slept the entire day except maybe an hour of it."

"Gabs are you sure you're okay and this is just Mono?"

"We are going to test results tomorrow"

We were both quiet for about a minute until he blurted out, "Are you happy with what's going on right now? Because if you arent I can get over this because I want you to be happy and if you arent happy then I do not care about my feelings. It's all about you," he rambled on

"Troy stop rambling," I said giggling; he laughed on the other side of the phone. My dad gave me a little look before he pushed some of my hair back.

"But back to my question…"

I bit on my cheek, "I like you Troy, I am falling for you and all but you seem to be distant but you are becoming way better, I think we just needed to talk about like we did, I think we are fine."

I could feel his smile through the phone, "I am happy because I like you a lot, I think I am falling for you too," he said

"Can I call you back tomorrow or something? Because in all honesty I am getting ready to fall asleep in my dads lap," I said trying to hold back a yawn. My eyes wanting to shut, my lips wanting a drink, my head wanting medication and of course, my bladder wanting to go pee.

"Of course, I will be waiting for the phone call. But I miss you like crazy."

"I miss the real you, the one that I had before all of this crazy shit. You are going back to the real Troy slowly but I insanly miss you" I mumbled into the phone, my dad looked down at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I am gonna go okay, I will talk to you later Troy." I said I hung up the phone thinking that I probably would not talk to him until tomorrow night or Monday morning, I knew I should give him some space.

"Can I sleep?" I asked my dad as I closed my eyes, he sighed, "Doesn't seem like anything is going to stop you." He said

"Good, because nothing is going to stop me," I said letting my eyes flutter between open and close before I finally started to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Dave! Why are you letting her sleep?" I stirred awake to see my mother standing over us two, I yawned and I looked up at her. "Because she is sick and tired!" my dad argued, he never argues around me, he must not see me awake.<p>

"She needs to stay awake," my mom said, I rolled over and they both looked at me.

"Why-she doesn't feel good and she just wants to sleep."

My mother sighed heavily, "Whatever, but when she needs to get out of bed she wont."

"Maria! She is sick!" my dad protested, "I know she is sick! She is my baby! I know she is sick, I feel her pain! I feel so bad for her because I know she doesn't feel good!"

I flopped back over and I started to blink around before they went any farther, my dad looked down at me.

"Gabi honey why don't you go back upstairs okay? It's after nine anyways," he said, I nodded standing up and I wiped my eyes.

I went into my room and I shut the door, I wish my parents would just move on already. I got my phone out and I sent my dad a text to come up the stairs, I did not want to yell for him and I was a little dizzy. My stomach still hurt and my head pounded.

"Honey, what it is?" my dad said crashing through my room, I scooted over and he came over to sit down. "What are you and mom wanting to tell me?"

He bit his lip before he looked at me, "One second," he said, he got up and I heard him talking to my mom. They both came back into the room.

"Gabi, we don't want to hurt you-" my dad started

"And so you know this was not your fault-"

"We just arent getting along anymore, we are looking for something different and we don't want a relationship anymore." My dad said I knew the words that were coming next.

"We are talking about a divorce." My mom finally said I looked at both of them, "So nothing has happened yet?" I asked

They both shook there heads, "We are trying for you but I don't know how much longer we can last, we wont do anything though until you are 100%." My dad said patting my leg; I gave him a weak smile before starting to sink more into my blankets.

"Yes, your father is right but for now I suggest you go to bed since you seem so tired." My mom said she tapped my chin before standing up.

My dad got up but not before kissing my forehead, "I love you," he said

As they both started to walk out I called there names, "Mom, dad!" I called, they both turned around.

"I love you,"

They both smiled back at me, like a true legit smile.

"I love you too honey," they both said at the same time, I giggled and then sunk down into the bed.

* * *

><p>"Gabi honey you need to get up, you have another doctors appointment." I blinked my eyes groggily before I starred up at my mom; I had hit a record high of water and bathroom last night. Five on the water and six on the bathroom, I sat up and I looked down at what I was wearing.<p>

A hoodie and a pair of sweats, I glanced up at my mom, "I am ready," I whispered, I rubbed my head, which hurt. I was ready to lie back down and fall asleep. I looked at the clock to see it was past three in the afternoon. I had been up a little over two hours ago for a some popsicles and juice.

"Honey don't you want to change?"

I shook my head no, I stood up shakily and then I felt my body trying to go back towards the ground. "Is dad going?" I kept batting my eyelashes together trying to keep myself awake.

"Yes," she said, I nodded my head and I felt for a pair of flip-flops, I slipped them on my feet and my mom grabbed my arm. "I am so tired," I mumbled

"I know honey- Dave! Can you come help me out?" I heard her say, I blinked and I grabbed the railing. I saw my dad come into focus, he came up the stairs, and he just plain picked me up.

"You are so not better," he whispered, he kissed my forehead.

My dad put me in the back of the car and we headed off to the doctor, I had a bottle of water with me and was eating a Popsicle.

We pulled into the parking lot, I got out, and I wrapped my arms around my dad. We headed inside and we checked in, they called us right back and into the weighing room.

"Your back Gabi," the nurse from last time said, I nodded my head slowly and stood on the scale- my body was shaking.

The nurse frowned again and then jotted down my weight; she took my temperature and then whisked us to the backroom.

"The doctor will be in- in a moment." She said, I lay down on the table and I curled into a ball. I let my eyes close and I heard my parents whispering off to the side. A knock came at the door and I started to sit up but as she came in, she told me to lie back down.

"I have some news for you guys," she said, my parents looked at her and I only listened keeping my eyes shut tight.

"Gabi doesn't have Mono- her tests results came back perfectly fine but that is the only thing we tested her for. Therefore, I would like to run a few more tests today. I will get the results by the end of tomorrow night, so Gabi honey you are going to need to take a blood test for me again and then you will need to go pee." She told me, I opened my eyes to see her.

"Okay," I whispered, she frowned, "She lost another three pounds," she said looking over at my parents, "She isn't doing anything right?"

"No, she is sleeping 98% of the day anymore, we only caught her throwing up once, and she drinks so much water lately." My mom said I blinked my eyes as I sat up. The lab came in to take my blood, it was quick and I kept my eyes closed already feeling queasy.

She then handed me the cup, "There is a little door on the inside on the bathroom," she said to me, I nodded my head and wobbly went down on the hallway.

I went to the bathroom to see the pee a dark color, how the hell could I be dehydrated? I put it in the cabinet and I came out to see my parents waiting for me.

"They said we could go and they would call us when they know something." My mom said to me, I nodded my head and I closed my eyes and I grabbed my dad's hand.

"They said probably tomorrow."

I gripped my dad's hand and he lead me out the door, "Gabi hon, you can go home and sleep" my dad said, I nodded my head and leaned against the car window.

I looked around for my phone to not have it, I felt all my pockets and I did not have it. I must have left it at home.

It took us ten minutes to get home; my dad picked me up again since I was half-asleep. He took me upstairs for the phone to only ring. He set me down on the bed and kissed my forehead. "I love you baby girl," he said

I only fell deep into my pillow; I picked up my phone, which was sitting next to it.

I heard the phone stop ringing, after that, I heard feet stomping up the stairs in a quick, fast pace.

Rolling over to look at the door, I saw it fly open and my dad looked at me.

"They are running some tests right now that are quick and they believe they know but they want us to go to the doctor's office first to make sure they have the result they need, they need us down at the doctor's office right now."

I felt my stomach drop; I knew this was not going to be good. "I am so tired," I whispered to him

"Dave hurry!"

He sighed and he helped me up, "I know baby, I know you are but they are in and we are going to fix you now."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the fourth chapter to The Truth About Love! I hoped you all enjoyed it! <strong>

**If you havent already you need to go check out my best friends story The Growing Mystery! Its an amazing story and I would love if you all went out and read it, reviewed it, and keep reading it! She hasn't been able to update because she has been super busy but soon! **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! **

**For those who thought it was Mono ;) haha **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Much Love,**

**Jo**


	5. Breathless

Chapter 5- Breathless

I sat in the car tapping my fingers against the door, my head lying back against the seat. My body felt weak and I did not know what was wrong. I did not know what to think, they said they would have test results in tomorrow, not twenty minutes, I felt totally and completely breathless anymore. I felt my heart thudding in my chest and I felt my eyes starting to close.

I felt tears poking my eyes and the frustration burn through my body; I held my phone tightly in my hand. I wanted to call Troy and talk to him for hours, forget about the world and never look back. I wanted to let him kiss me, which would leave me breathless, I wanted him to hold me and care for me. I rolled my head over and I sighed quietly. For once in a long time my parents had not said a word to each other, I felt the pain in my stomach grow. The worry in my stomach dropped down like a rock, I did not know what to do anymore. I just wanted everything to go back to normal, like last week when I went to see my half brother pitch at his college baseball game.

I watched as my dad's eyes glanced in the rearview mirror to look at me, "You doing okay honey?" I only nodded my head slowly, I was out of energy and more, I was ready to sleep for days uninterrupted by trips to the bathroom and getting more the drink. I licked my lips, why cannot everything just go back to normal…where my parents didn't fight and when Troy didn't shut me out. He was getting better, he was there for me but I wanted those breathless moments like when he surprised me on my birthday decorating my whole locker, putting a little cake inside, and the perfect present. A picture frame of when we went hiking on a school trip, on top of the mountain, my hair blown back and Troy's baseball hat put on backwards. He snapped the picture with our faces together and over looking the view. Words were written on the sides with puff paint, cute, adorable, sexy, beautiful, amazing, funny, hot, and the one that made me laugh was great kisser. I smiled thinking of the picture sitting in my locker.

My dad pulled the car into the parking lot, I unbuckled my seatbelt and I opened my door. My dad shut his door, which vibrated the car, I stood up shakily and then I grabbed his hand to get down. He gripped my hand tightly and he looked at me concerned. "You will be okay Gabi, you will be okay." He said kissing my forehead. I tried to force another smile on my face but he knew it hurt. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

We all rushed inside as fast as we could but I was slowing them down, I shuffled my feet along the path and tried to concentrate, one foot in front of another was in my mind. It was like that joke with the blonde, if she didn't have her earphones in that said breath in breath out, she wouldn't breath. It was somewhat crazy but its what I needed, my body hurt and I was tired of this. Once we walked in the doors the nurse showed us right back to where we were before. They rushed us back there to the point I thought I was dying tonight.

I slipped my shoes off and I got onto the table.

I laid down on the table again and within a minute the doctor came into the room, "Gabi, Mr. and Mrs. Montez, we are finishing up some test results right now about what we are thinking but we are 110% positive that we know what we are facing here and it isn't looking good by how Gabi is doing. Like within a few hours if we don't get this under control it could be…" she only glanced over at me and I felt tears burn my eyes. You could hear her swallow and she looked into my eyes. "Deadly, but we are thinking that if we know what it is we have it caught just in time." She added

"What do you think it is?" my mother asked, the doctor shifted her weight, "I'd rather get test results back before I explain more but this could mean a week or two in the hospital, maybe less if it is what we are thinking. We are hoping that it won't be as bad as we are thinking."

The tears were still pooling in my eyes and I did not want to let them loose, I did not want to hurt my parents. I sat up slowly and my dad watched me nervously. My mom got up to come and sit next to me, "its cancer isn't it…" I said looking up at her, my tears started to escape down my cheeks. "Because nobody would have rushed me back like this if it wasn't cancer and you say it's deadly." I cried harder and my mom brought me into a hug. The doctor gave me a long hopeful glance, "That is not what we are testing you for," she finally said to me, I heard the sigh of relieves from around the room but I still cried.

"But it can be as deadly as anything else," she stated, that did not help my stomach, "But totally manageable." She said, "If we have what we think we are handling you will go through classes and everything." I closed my eyes tighter, "I wanna go home, I want Troy!" I cried into my moms shoulder. "Oh honey," my dad came and sat right next to me. "Baby girl," he whispered into my ears, "We will be home soon enough," I tried to picture Troy in my head, "I need Troy," I sobbed, my parents rubbed my back and I opened my eyes.

I felt my stomach churning with each passing minute that went by, I felt my mom's shoulder on mine. My dad was nervously tapping his foot up and down, that was his nervous habit and it was not helping me. My tears stopped flowing down my cheeks and I felt my world slowing down to the point every breath I took it felt like it was tough. The room air was thick and I just wanted to know so I could move on, I did not want suspense anymore. I did not want to be sitting here anymore; I wanted to be in Troys arms.

The clock ticked back and forth, for what seemed for like forever, Dr. Layla stood there just shifting her weight back and forth. She was looking at my file too and analyzing everything. Making sure everything last thing was right.

Another two minutes went by before the door to the room opened up, a nurse in blue scrubs walked in and she handed Dr. Layla a folder. She quickly opened it up and it was in her hand before the nurse shut the door with a click, the sound of the folder ripping caught my breath in my throat, this was it. Every this thing was, my life was going to be different in any minute and I wont be able to change that. This was something very different from the flu, it was more aggressive and I knew that it was not good. I knew it was killing me as we sat here. I knew whatever it was; it was going to change my life…forever.

I saw the doctor sigh before she looked up at all of us, I could even see the tears in her eyes, and I could see the hurt in her face like this was not what she wanted. I could feel my own tears starting to come into my eyes. It was cancer, it was cancer and they lied to me.

"I am so sorry…" she started, and that is all I had to do to break down in tears. My mom started to cry and we did not even know what we were faced up against but those words hurt, those words never meant anything good. I shut my eyes tightly not wanting to let the pictures in around me; I wanted to forget it all. I wanted it all to go away and I wanted to be somewhere for spring break, not in a doctors office. I wanted to be with Troy, watching basketball for once without complaining.

Dr. Layla gave us a moment before we looked up at her, "Gabi is a Type One Diabetic." She said, my mom gasped slightly and I only felt the tears come faster. My dad shifted and came over to sit with us; he brought me into a hug while I cried into his shoulder. I did not know exactly what is or what I was going to have to face but it just did not sound good. I knew that this meant some sort of hospital stay. I knew it was not good, I knew nothing good was going to come out of it.

"We can't dwell on this anymore here, she needs to go straight to the hospital, she can't go home, she can't go anywhere besides the hospital. They will be expecting you down at the Children's hospital okay?" she said, my parents only nodded there heads. I was too numb, breathless to even think about what was going to happen. I felt Dr. Layla give me a hug but I could not feel it. I could not feel myself breath, I felt…breathless.

I felt like I was walking in a fog after that, my parents got me out to the car. My dad buckled my seat belt and kissed my forehead. I sat in the backseat and the tears would drip down my cheeks, they landed on my hand, which was still clutching my cell phone, I knew I should call Troy and tell him everything but I couldn't bear myself to even say the three words that I needed to. I just wanted him to touch me and pushed back strands of hair. I didn't want to say it because then it would feel too real for me, I didn't want this so why should I have to deal with it? Why should I have to do something I do not want to do?

I kept hearing the words over and over again, those three painful words that crushed me '_Gabi is a Type One Diabetic' _repeatedly and over was all I heard in my head, I knew the pain in my stomach was increasing slowly. I knew that I wanted it to stop; I wanted to scream telling it to stop. I wanted to scream telling everything just to stop!

I felt my mom's hand rest on my knee, "Oh honey," she whispered, she then looked at my lips, a soft smile was brought up to her face. "You look so cute; you are so dehydrated that your lips are like green, blue, and purple from all of your popsicles." She said I gave her a weak smile. I knew she was trying to hold her tears back herself, I knew my dad was trying hard not to cry. I was done trying and I just cried. I cried and cried.

The hospital was about a twenty minute drive, I cried the whole way there when the tears started to dry up on my cheeks. My dad pulled up to a parking spot in the ER and they rushed me inside. I did not want to move, I just wanted to stop and be done. I felt like giving up already.

They took me back quickly; they did height, weight, and all that other stuff. I was then placed in an ER room, last time I was in the ER was when I fell and broke my arm. I was young and I cried but now I am sick, I am sick with some crazy thing and I did not know what it was! I took a deep breath and tried not to cry but it felt impossible.

I lay down on a bed and I felt ready to drift off to sleep, the room was not very big. My parents both stood by my side and my dad was sitting down holding my hand. My mom was behide him holding his shoulder. Tears were evident on her cheeks, I tried to smile for them but my own tears came down. I felt like every breath I took it knocked me away, I felt totally and completely breathless. I did not know how to deal with this; I just wanted to feel normal.

My dad looked at me and he kissed my forehead, "I'll be right back sweetheart. I have something to do really fast," he kissed my forehead and escaped the room.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"He shoots! He scores!" Dakota yelled as Chad made a basket in the hotel parking lot. I laughed at the two celebrating, one of the two craziest on the team, for sure. "Dakota! You are firkin crazy!" Tommy yelled, we all laughed.

I lay back with Zeke, Garret as we drank and couples of sodas, my dad and a few other parents were standing off to the side drinking beers, and we were all playing basketball or hanging out, talking having a fun time as a team. We sat outside our hotel in a little private area.

"So you heard from Gabi today?" Garret asked me, I shook my head, "Nope not yet, but I think we will be okay. March Madness is just getting to her right now; once it all blows over, I think it will all be back to normal. It's different for her to see me like this, this is our first year together in March Madness, first anniversary is in two weeks" I said taking a sip at my Dr. Pepper, we had met right after the finals of March Madness, great timing because we would have never lasted.

"How sick is she?" Zeke asked me, I shrugged, "They think she has Mono but they were supposed to get the test results back today. She has been sleeping a lot lately, so I havent been bugging her and since she has been sleeping she has not texted me or called me today. It makes me a little nervous but I will be okay."

They both nodded there head, I watched as the team played together some more. Zeke and I both joined the game; I went up for a layup when I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket.

I missed the shot and I landed on my feet, I huffed as I tried to figure out how I missed the shot but my phone kept going off. I picked it up to see David Montez trying to call me, he only called me a few times but I knew something was not right with this call. I felt it in my stomach that something was seriously wrong. My blood drained from my face, "Guys I will be right back," I said holding up a finger, I quickly backed away and then I answered the call. I knew from the moment I heard his breath over the line something was not right, that boyfriend feeling or something I do not know but it was not right.

"Hello?" I asked I heard static and then some noises here and there.

"Troy?" David said, he was moving away from all the noise but the static was still there, bad connection I guess, mountains. I took a few steps closer to the hotel.

"Yeah? Is Gabs okay?" I asked him, I heard him doing something that I could not quiet make out but I got a sick feel in my gut that something was not right. "Mr. Montez?" I asked into the phone, I could helpless growing in my body my breathing growing rapid and scared.

"Troy- Gabi is in the hospital." He said, I panicked, "What happened? Is she okay?" I asked, tears growing in my eyes knowing something was not right, "I-Is she really sick?" I asked him, tears dripping off my face. I pulled my hand up to wipe them away but they kept coming.

"S-she will probably be fine, they found in just the right amount of time Troy but she scared, she is so scared. She keeps repeating your name and wanting you." He said, why is he keeping my in agony! I felt my breath leave but it was not coming back, I felt breathless "What is wrong with her?" I said starting to break down, "Everything was okay when I left! What happened?" I practically yelled into the phone, my voice cracking into pieces, tears falling down my face faster and faster.

"Troy, she has Type 1 Diabetes." He said I felt my world stop turning for a moment, my mind went blank and the hollowness I felt throughout my body. Tears came rushing down my cheeks, I bit my lip as I tried to hold back a soft sob, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of my body cause I was breathless, I didn't know what to do and I didn't know how to respond to something like that, it was not something I heard everyday. It was something I did not know how to handle.

"I-is she okay?" I said my voice shaking with fear; it was the first thing my mind could form in a sentence. I could barely form a breath let alone a sentence.

"Right now, I am not so sure." He said, "She is in the ER right now, I just wanted to let you know." He told me, his voice was shaky and on edge, tired.

I sighed heavily, "Don't tell her but I will be there tonight" I said, Mr. Montez agreed and I turned around and went racing back to my parents. My footsteps felt heavy, I felt guilty. I knew I knew I should not have left. I should have never left her alone like that. My heart pounded in my chest and my lungs could not perform.

I went spinning around a corner to see my parents standing there talking to friends, I saw the basketball team glance my way before passing on back to there game. I wiped at my cheek and my parents looked up at me to see there eyes looking at me but they carried on there conversations. I felt like I was running so slow…

"Mom, Dad!" I called as I tried to skid to a stop, the tears did not stop but I saw my dad turn around my mom stop talking as they both caught my eye.

"What is it honey?" My mom asked as she set down her beer, "I-its Gabi," I said trying to pull away from her but she would not let go. "W-We have to go home like right now." I said to them, my dad glanced over me, "Whats wrong?" he asked me, his voice soft yet stern. "We have tickets for later,"

I wiped back several tears, "Type one diabetes," I said, his face softened and he nodded his head, "Come on lets go pack. We need to get back into town," He said, I did not have to be told twice, I rushed in the doors of the hotel and the only thing I could think about was Gabi. I could not wait on the impossibly slow elevator; the elevator was so damn slow. I had to get to her fast, I wanted to magically be there, to hold her, kiss her, comfort her and to tell her everything will be okay.

I pushed the door open to the stairs and I raced up them two steps at a time, I came to our level and I threw the door open. I fumbled for the car in my pocket but it would not come out. I groaned in frustration knowing I should not have, knowing Gabriella was not okay! I pounded my hand against the door and let my head fall for a moment before trying again.

I finally pulled the key out of my pocket and I accidently dropped it on the floor, I groaned in frustration. I bent over to pick it up and I slide it in the door, it denied the card. I felt more tears pooling my eyes; I knew I should not have come; I kick myself thinking about how I should have stayed home with her! I knew I was being a bad boyfriend, I knew I was being a jackass.

I got the key to work and I pushed the door open, my parents came in behide me. I picked up my bag and I started tossing things in the bag without a care in the world, I did not care if I forgot something. I did not care if I forgot everything; I just wanted to be home.

I grabbed all my stuff from the shower and tossed that into the bag. I looked around to see I needed nothing else; my parents were packing the same way as I was, fast and furious.

"I called the airport and a flight going to home is leaving in an hour, we have to go." My dad said, I slipped the bag over my shoulder and looked at him. I leaned over and grabbed my backpack, "I am ready to go," I told them

"Thank you," I told him as we started to leave, "Troy why thank me?"

"Because you are giving up your March Madness tickets to go home," I said, he smiled at me, "That just means you can go to school on Wednesday." He said winking at me, I felt my mouth drop a bit and he waved it off. "I am kidding, now let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the wonderful chapter! :D Now you all know what it is…Yes I do have type one diabetes…no my parents werent going through a divorice and I didn't have a Troy. Lol So anyways the whole diabetes part is a true story. They did think they I had mono, I did lose a lot of weight, I was weak and tired. It was the worst feeling in the world and I had no clue what it was either. I hope you are all enjoying this story because it is one of my favorites since it is so close to me. I do have a half brother though…that was true. ;) lol <strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorrryyy for the long wait! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Much Love,**

**Jo **


	6. I Love You

**Happy 4th Of July!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-I love you<p>

Gabi's POV

My dad walked in ten minutes later and a doctor had yet to see me, he came over and gave me a belief smile before he grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes and then I heard the doors swish open and I glanced over to see three people walk in.

"Hey, Gabriella right?" I nodded my head weakly not feeling like correcting them, "She goes by Gabi," my mom said, I did not say anything.

"We are going to get an IV started right away, she is very dehydrated." The guy in the back said, "And I am Eric, that is Carter, and that in the corner is Megan." He said pointing, "Carter and Megan are newbie's on the IV thing but I will supervise them." He said with a smile. Weakly I nodded my head again.

They got all the stuff to prep for the IV; I held my dad's hand tightly. "It will be okay sweetheart." He said he kissed my forehead, "Okay, Gabi we are going to probably have to do this multiple times because of dehydration it is very hard to find a vain so please bare with us okay?" Megan said, I closed my eyes, nodding my head was too much anymore.

"Alright, on three we will try the first." Carter said, I squeezed my eyes shut and then my squeezed my dads hand. "One…two…three," I felt a poke in my arm and it hurt horribly. I groaned softly and then they pulled it out, I felt like crying but I felt so weak and so much pain.

I heard the three murmurs from my side but I kept my hand towards my dad and my eyes shut tightly. I then felt another poke and my body stiffened, "Sorry honey," Megan said, I took a deep breath and then I looked back up at my dad. He smiled at me and he kept his eyes on mine.

"Alright, let's try one more time." Eric said I only held onto my dad's hand as I felt another poke, they moved it around inside my arm but it was finally pulled out. All three of them sighed heavily.

"Okay, let me try it." Eric said, both of the other moved out of the way and he sat down. Megan went to work on something else and Carter was watching. I heard the doors open to see a nurse who walked over to my parents.

"We are waiting for a room in the ICU upstairs; once one becomes available then we will move her up there immediately." She said my mom looked at her, "Can you please tell us what's going on?" She pleaded

"When we move her a doctor will come and talk to you okay."

Eric squeezed my arm and tried to get blood in the veins, he then counted to three before poking me. He sighed and then he pulled something out but I still felt it in my arm. I glanced over and he smiled at me, "It's in, I am going to start fluids right away." He said he got up to dispose of everything.

Megan came over and hooked the IV up, then she pressed some buttons and make sure it was all okay. She then put a cardboard thing under my arm to keep in place. She started to tape it up, around and around. She placed clean band-aids over the top of it.

"Shit, I feel so queasy." I heard my dad said, I turned over and looked at him, "I am sorry dad," I said

He looked down at me and he closed his eyes, "Please don't be sorry Gabi because none of this is any of your fault, do you understand?" he said, I only nodded my head.

"Yes." I whispered

When Megan finished up, she looked at me, "Alright, you are all done! Would you like anything else?" she asked, I licked my lips, "Some water please?" I asked

She gave me a small smile, "That is the one thing you can't have." She said, my eyes widened "But I am so thirsty." I said she gave me a tiny smile. "I am sorry honey, the fluids will start to help okay?"

The machine made a small noise and then my mom, my dad, and I were all just standing there. I closed my eyes to only be heard by a cell phone going off; I looked up at my mom whose phone it was.

"It's my boss." She said to me, I smiled a little and then I looked at my dad. I was getting ready to say something when the doors opened.

"How is everything going in here?" Carter asked us, I looked over at him, "Water?"

He laughed, "You have no idea how many times I get that, but not now okay?" I pouted to myself; he walked out of the room. I rubbed my eyes with my good hand, the one that did not have tape and goo all over it.

I tried reaching for my phone but I could not grab it, "Dad, can you grab my phone?"

"Not now honey okay?" I nodded my head and it was quiet after that. I felt like I could hear everything around me, people barking orders, people yelling. Doors opening and closing, phones ringing, people being paged.

Our door opened and an older woman walked in, Connie, "Hey Doll! How are you?" She asked

"I want some water!" I begged, my mom and dad laughed, "She has been begging everybody for water or something." My mom said letting her hands run through my hair.

"They arent giving you anything," she asked, we all shook our heads no. "Well, I will see what I can do to get you some ice chips or something." She said I gave her a smile.

She was gone for about ten minutes before coming back in to hand me the ice chips, "Here you go honey!"

I smiled and my dad grabbed on to drop one into my mouth, I sucked on it and it felt so good.

We waited another thirty minutes and my thirst was slowly going away, we waited in the ER before Carter and Eric came through the doors. "Gabriella!" Carter sang, "You now have a room in the I C U!" he said, I giggled, my mom and dad glanced at each other.

"So dad would you like to help us take her up?" My dad nodded his head, "Yes, please." He said my mom squeezed his shoulder. "I am going to try to find a bathroom and some food to eat in a vending machine. Text me the room number okay." She said, my mom leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Hey baby I will meet you up there okay?" she said, I nodded my head.

My mom walked out and then the two ER doctors and my dad looked at each other. "Well let's get on our way!" he said

They started to push my bed out the door, I am so glad I don't have to walk, my stomach still hurt some and then my throat was still somewhat dry. They pushed me through the hallways, my IV beeping along. The sheets on the bed pulled over my body.

We got onto the elevator and Eric told Carter the third floor, 3rd floor.

I lay stiff in the bed, as we waited on the elevator. It was quiet and I was ready to break the silence. When the elevator dinged, I sighed softly. My body hurt and my head pounded, they wheeled me towards a room in the back. In the room was already a girl who was asleep. She looked like she was in pain and around my age.

They wheeled me into the back to see another bed waiting; they stopped and then looked at my dad and then me. "Carolina will be right in here, she is going to have Gabi change into a gown, and she is also going to have to pee for us." Eric said looking at me, I nodded my head and I started to sit up slowly.

"Gabi do you want me to go with you?" my dad asked, I shook my head, "Where is mom?" I asked quietly, before he could speak I heard her heels that she still had on from Church that morning on. "I am right here," she said

"Could you help me?" I asked her, she gave me a small nod before passing her purse to my dad. Carter came back and he handed my mom a gown and a cup. "Thanks," she said, my mom held on to it, my dad grabbed my arm and he helped me walk the rest of the way.

When we got into the bathroom, my mom followed us in, my dad walked out as I held onto the rail. "Why don't you go to the bathroom first?" She said I quickly went pee in the cup, which was very disgusting. I held it up and it was almost brown, "Gross," I muttered.

I got up and flushed the toilet; my mom helped me take off my shorts and my t-shirt. I had a tank top on under my t-shirt that we left on. I slipped the gown over my head, I swallowed hard and my mom hugged me. "I love you Gabs," she said

"I love you two moms," I said

I washed my hands and then we both headed back out to the bed. They helped me climb in and they rehooked my IV back up. A nurse, Carolina, walked into the room, she smiled and looked at me, "Poor thing," she said, "But I just want to give you a little low down on what's going on. The doctor will explain more tomorrow." She started, "Gabi is a type one diabetic which is where the pancreas doesn't work at all. It doesn't produce any insulin and you will learn about insulin tomorrow more." She said giving me a small glance, "Her blood sugar coming into the hospital was 647 which is way to high, she is in a majorly bad shape, if we would have caught this two hours later she might have been in Diabetic Coma." She said

My mom was back in tears but I felt lifeless, my eyes to dry to produce any tears. "This will require a night stay in the ICU, if all goes well then we will move you to the Endo ward up on the fifth floor tomorrow morning to have your own room." She said

"Tonight we will check her blood sugar hourly, her blood pressure, and we will have her pee in a few hours." She said we all nodded our heads. She hooked me up to a blood pressure machine. I heard a faint noise in the background and I saw the sun vanishing in the night sky, the stars starting to sparkle in the sky. All I could think is Troy was watching them somewhere else, not here with me when I needed him here the most.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I tapped my hand against the plane armrest, my mind wondering to how Gabi was doing. Was she sleeping? Crying?

My mom placed her hand on my shoulder, "We'll get there Troy," she said to me, I glanced down at my watch. It was almost seven at night. I sighed heavily and I looked towards the top of the plane. It was only an hour flight back but it felt like forever ago that we stepped onto the plane.

"Ladies and Gentleman please buckle your seatbelts and put your seats into the upright position for landing." The pilot said over the intercom. I buckled my seatbelt back in and my seat was already adjusted. I felt our plane going at a downward angle; I just wanted to be there.

When our plane touched the ground I sighed of relief, knowing the worse was over. I just needed to get my ass out of here now, they pulled the plane into the gate and I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Thank you for flying with…" I droned out the rest of the part, I quickly grabbed my backpack and I slipped it over my shoulders. My parents were right behide me as we barreled through the bunch of people trying to get up.

"I am going to go find the car and pull it up while you and Troy get luggage." My dad said taking the keys out of his bags, he rushed off and my mom and I headed to the baggage claim.

I pulled out my cell phone to see it was almost seven fifteen. I rubbed my eyebrow and then I watched as bag slowly started to roll out of the machine. I watched as ever bag but ours drop out, I groaned in frustration, I then saw my red duffle bag come out. I went over and quickly grabbed it; it was followed by my mom and dad's bags.

My mom grabbed hers and I grabbed my dads, we headed off the entrance of the building. "Troy, visiting hours are going to be over soon." My mom said to me, I turned to her with pleading eyes, "You work there mom, please just help me get in." I said, she nodded her head, "I will see what I can do but we are working with the ICU correct?"

I nodded my head, "I work on the NICU floor, and I will try though Troy. You won't be able to stay for long." He said

"I just need to see her; I knew I shouldn't have gone. I knew something wasn't right." I said still kicking myself about it.

"Troy, it's not your fault." She said as we saw my dad pulling up the car, "It's my fault that I wasn't there for her." I said, she looked at me for a second but then my dad pulled up. He popped the trunk open and we tossed our bags in. We peeled out of the parking lot before heading to the highway.

I pulled out my cell phone again to call Mr. Montez, it rang a few times before he answered, "Troy?" he asked

"Yeah, I am on my way now. We just got on the highway from the airport."

I heard him sigh softly over the phone, "She is upset right now, and I think she is going to be happy to see you." I felt a smile playing at my lips, "I need to see her, my stomach is a nervous wreck. I feel bad for leaving her, I k-knew she was sick but I just…"

"Troy, don't blame yourself for this happening, nobody could have predicated this. We thought we had something when you left, you thought she was going to start getting better."

"She told me she was getting better!" I told him, I heard him sigh deeply this time, "She was probably lying, she has gotten worse to the point she wasn't getting out of bed." He said

I bit on my lip trying to stop the tears that were ready to fall down my cheeks. I watched as the highway passed underneath our tires, "What time does visiting hours end?" I asked

"For the ICU is seven," he said, "But since your mom works here I figured she would smuggle you guys in." he joked, I could only smile for a moment before things took over my body.

"We our almost there, I will see you in a few." I said, we both said bye before I hung up the phone, "What room is she in the ICU?" my mom asked

"Room 325," I said, she nodded her head and then she looked at me, "I knew you want to run to her but…"

"Please mom,"

She sighed heavily, "Fine but you better be glad I am in tennis shoes." She said looking at me, "I only need you to get me into the ICU." I told her, she nodded her head, "I understand."

My dad pulled the car up to the main entrance, my mom, I got out, and we rushed inside. My mom showed her badge while I showed him my i.d.

I got a sticker to wear around while he let us through the area, we both took off into a fast pace run to the elevator. We watched out for people and other doctors.

I heard the beeping of machines screams of pain, cries of little kids, I saw people everywhere it felt like. I felt like I was ready to suffocate in the little area.

We got to the elevators to see two people waiting; I stopped and tapped my foot watching the arrows on the elevator. It started to come down and I felt my breathing starting to pick up in my chest. My mom stood next to me breathing hard from our little run.

The elevator dinged to a stop and the doors opened up, the two people in front waited as the three in the elevator walked out. Once they started to go in, I followed them in quickly and I pressed the button on the elevator hard. One person was going to one and the other was going to four.

I groaned in patiently and my mom grabbed my shoulder to keep me from probably breaking through the doors. One of the people got on and then a nurse and a doctor got on.

"Hey Lucille! What are you doing here? Didn't you have vacation time?" the nurse asked, I glanced over at my mom and she gave the nurse a soft smile.

"It was cut short; Troy's girlfriend is in the ICU for type one diabetes. He is dying to see her and to make sure she is okay."

"The hours are closed," she said glancing at both of us, I felt the tears wash over my eyes once again, knowing nothing was going to stop me from seeing her. I needed to see her, "Well, since I work here I thought I could get him to see her for a minute, I don't know if he could go another twelve more hours." My mom said to her, I felt my heart thumping in my chest. I leaned against the back wall as the elevator opened on two.

"No, I can't wait another twelve hours," I said, the two women looked at me and they both glanced at my mom. "Do you know what room?"

"Yes, her dad told us."

Not another word was said; when the doors dinged, again I jumped as soon as the doors opened. I felt my feet picked up space without my mom, the nurse's station was empty and I passed on by.

I looked at all of the rooms as I passed each 1, 310, 311, 312…I picked up more speed as I darted through the hallways quietly. I looked over to see I was at 322. I slowed my pace down and I walked passed 324. The next room was hers. I did not stop to even think about what I was going to see. I knew I did not have anything to give her but I needed to see her. I jerked the doorknob open and I flung the door open.

There was another girl in the room but I passed her quickly, I had caught Mr. Montez's attention and Mrs. Montez attention when my feet stopped right at the corner she was sitting somewhat up and looking over at me.

"Troy!" she gasped lightly; I felt the tears overwhelm my eyes. Her face was so pale and her body was so tiny in the big bed. I walked forward and I gripped her into a hug. I held her tightly in my arms and I felt her tears hit the back of my neck while my did hers.

"Oh my gosh Brie, I-I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I am sorry if this was a bad chapter. I only spelled checked it and I was done, I am so shakin up right now. I heard some bad news just a few minutes ago about some friends that died in a car accident this morning. My friends mom and there little daughter who was 11. However, I owned it to you guys to get a chapter out. So I am sorry if it has a few mistakes or doesn't sound right but I am a little shaky. Nevertheless, please pray for my friend's family, they could use all the help they could get. <strong>

**RIP Diana&Anna, you will be in our hearts forever. /3 **

**Please Review,(: **


	7. Friends

Chapter 7- Friends

Gabi's POV

"Oh my gosh, Brie, I-I love you." Troy said into my ear, I felt my tears quicken.

"I love you too Troy." I said gripping onto him, my arms hugging his neck. He pulled back and kissed my forehead. "I was so scared, Brie." He said to me, I smiled as he used the nickname Brie.

"Troy, I was scared. I didn't even think you knew." I told him, I grabbed his hand and let our hands enlaced with one another. He sat down on the edge of the bed and he let his thumb wipe away a few of my tears. "I know everything," he whispered, I smiled up at him, "How did they let you in? They are making one of my parents go home." I whispered, I scooted over and he sat down next to me.

"My mom works here, I have connections." He grinned and I smiled, "Oh really?" I teased, he shrugged and then he hugged me tight. "I think you should get some sleep baby doll." He said into my ear, I felt my eyes shutting again, "They are going to come in here hourly." I whispered, "Troy we need to go," Lucille, said, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Okay mom, give me one minute." He said, "I will be here in the morning early okay?" he kissed my temple, "I am sorry I wasn't here for you, I have been a horrible boyfriend lately, I promise, I will make that up to you." Troy leaned down and kissed me again, "I know you will Troy," I said

He kissed my lips and then he hovered over them, "I love you,"

"I love you too Troy, I really do." I said, he smiled and then he let go of my hand and the disappeared around the corner. I sighed and my dad stood next to me, "I love that kid," he said, I smiled and giggled, "Me too dad, me too."

He looked at me before he sat down in the chair next to me, "Is mom going home?" I asked, he shook his head, "Nope, I am in about twenty minutes. She went to go and grab something to eat; she said she was feeling faint." He rubbed my hand, "Okay," I said as I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was up every hour on the hour she poked my finger. I winced with pain and I felt tears brush my eyes every time. My mom had taken place next to me and my dad went home. I watched as she rubbed her blood shot eyes. The bags under her eyes dipped down into her cheeks.<p>

"Mom" I croaked my voice tired and crackly from my crying, "Yes sweetie?" I glanced at the clock to see it was four in the morning, "When can Troy come back?" I asked softly, tears washing over my eyes again.

She brushed back a piece of my hair, "Not till eight sweethearts, why don't you get some sleep?"

I nodded my head slowly, "I just want Troy," I whispered wanting to break down in tears, that is all I wanted I wanted Troy. She took a small breath and looked up at the nurse who was standing in the room. "I will be right back sweetie." She said she brushed her hand with my forehead. Once she left the room, I felt the tears gliding down my cheeks.

I tried rubbing them away but it was no use, I knew I should be grateful that all this was, was this but what about everybody else out there that didn't have anything?

I flipped over onto my side and I buried my head into the pillow, I drifted off to sleep again and I then felt them poking me yet again. I winced and felt the tears wash up all over again, it did not hurt yet it did. There was the reminder that I was not okay anymore and that I was going to be normal.

I glanced over to the clock to see it was five, only a few more hours. I turned to see my mom not there still. I sighed softly and I grabbed the blanket that was lying at the end of the bed. I slipped it over my body and I fell into another sleep.

It repeated itself. It was six now, we were on spring break, I was not missing anything, I will be fine. The nurses had changed and I watched her poke my finger and she patted my leg.

"Honey, I need you to go to the restroom for me okay?"

I weakly sat up and nodded my head, I turned to look for my mom yet she was not there. "Where is my mom?" I whispered softly, the nurse looked over and then nodded her head. "She is out talking to somebody, do you need her?"

I bit my lip, "No," I said softly; I got up and shakily walked to the bathroom. The nurse held my hand as I walked over since I was unstable on my feet. I slowly went to the bathroom and I got up holding the bar next to my bed. My head felt fuzzy and my stomach still hurt. I looked at my pee to see it almost black I tried not to puke.

I went back out, I lay in bed, I told the nurse, and she went to do the rest of her duties. I fell asleep and I woke up to someone shaking me, not a poke. "Troy," I whispered softly, "No honey it's the nurse," I opened my eyes and there she was, right above me.

I closed my eyes and it took all control not to cry, once she was done, I shook with tears. I rubbed my eyes until the tears had stopped and I lay back in my bed.

My eyes shut softly and not five minutes later, I felt a hand land on my waist. I gently opened my eyes to see the blue eyes I have dying to see staring right back at me. I reached up and he smiled. Her grabbed me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder, "Hey, hey don't cry." He whispered softly

I scooted over and he sat down next to me, I buried my head into his chest and he held me tightly. "You okay baby?" he asked kissing the top of my head. I nodded my head, "I am really tired Troy," I whispered, "Then sleep"

"They keep checking my blood sugar," I said softly, he kissed my forehead again, "I know babe; your mom filled us in on everything. I think they are going to move you upstairs in a few hours."

I let my headrest against him, "Will you stay with me?" I whispered he kissed the top of my head, "Of course."

"Go to all the classes?"

"Yes,"

"How did you get in here early?"

"Your mom and my mom pulled some strings,"

I smiled and he smiled back, "Hey you smiled!" I giggled at him and he chuckled, his voice soft and tender.

My eyes began to shut again and Troy let his chin drop on the top of my head, he kissed me and then I fell into some of the best sleep then I have all week.

* * *

><p>Maria's POV<p>

"Your son is a lifesaver," I told Lucille who sat in front of me with a steaming cup of coffee; I rubbed my brown eyes and took a breath. She chuckled, "He didn't sleep all night, he tossed and turned, I heard him get out of bed at least seven times. Music on, lights on, he was going stir crazy."

I smiled softly, "She is happy; when we left she had smiled and laughed all in the same minute. Every hour the nurse would come in and check her blood sugar. She would break down in tears every time, at five she wanted Troy and that is when I called you. That's all she wanted was Troy."

"Did you hear him last night?" Lucille asked me, I cocked my head, "What do you mean?"

"He said I love you to her, I know for a fact that was the first time." I gasped, "Oh my! That had to be so cute," she put a hand over her heart.

"Ahmazing." She said, I smiled again and took a sip of my coffee, "So how are we going to inform everybody?" I asked softly rubbing my temples.

"Relax first, who is everybody?"

"Her family, the gang, everybody."

"I can do the gang; you take the family slowly okay?" Lucille said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, I nodded my head and she whipped out her iPhone.

She glanced at her watch and then dialed a number, I watched her as she did it easily. I took my phone out with my shaky hands and I looked at the first number.

"Sharpay! Hey it's Lucille, gosh I don't know how to tell you this," Her voice slightly breaking, real tears forming in her eyes, "Gabi is in the hospital." She said I felt the tears overwhelm my eyes. "She was diagnosed with Type One Diabetes late last night. Troy and us all got a rush plane home."

There were murmurs on the other end of the phone, "She would probably love for you to come back," Lucille said softly, "But she would also understand." She pushed a piece of hair behide her ear.

"She will be excited, see you then." She wiped a tear off her cheek, "Gosh, this is so much harder than when working in the hospital." She murmured softly, "So Sharpay's coming back up?"

Lucille nodded her head, "Yea, she said she was packing and boarding the jet." She said rolling her eyes, I laughed softly and brought the phone up to my ear. I was going to start with my brother.

It rang a few times before he answered, "Hey Maria," he said as he answered, "Mike," I said

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head even though he could not see me, "Its Gabi,"

"Is she okay?" I waved my hand in front of my face to stop the tears that were coming, "She was diagnosed with Type One Diabetes." I said trying to bite the words back.

"Oh my God," he said, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know to be honest; they said they caught it really close to something bad." I told him, I saw Lucille on the phone again and this time it was Chad, more like filling them in.

"I can come by later tonight," he said, "I think she is going to have a bunch of friends over tonight. How about you wait until tomorrow or the day after that?" I asked, "Sounds good, I don't want to overwhelm her, do you want me to bring mom out?"

"Can you call her for me please?" I asked, "I will call Eric," I said, "Sounds good, I will see you later and keep me updated okay?"

"Thank you," I whispered, "I will see you later, alright?"

We both hung up and I took a deep shaky breath, I was going to call Cindy and have her talk to Dave's side of the family.

"Taylor, how is family?" Lucille asked, I smiled as she made a little small talk, "I don't know how to tell you this without ruining your perfect spring break,"

I could see Taylor frown already, "Gabi is in the hospital, with Type One Diabetes." I heard the scream through the phone, I heard the 'I will be the shortly.' Then Lucille talked to her, I would set this up, Dave's family tomorrow night, her friends tonight and my family can straggle in whenever.

I heard the three rings and then the answer, "Hello?" Cindy asked I heard a whistle blow from where ever, Volleyball season.

"How is Volleyball going?" I asked softly, "Oh good! We saw Gabs team but we didn't see her, where she at?" she asked, I took a small breath, "Gabi is in the hospital," I said to her softly; Cindy gasped lightly, "Is she okay? Did she get hurt?" I got up from my chair and I went to the doors outside the hospital.

"Cindy, its worse than ever." I said trying to stop the tears, "Gabi was diagnosed with type one diabetes late last night," I said, I leaned against the back wall. Tears dripped down my face, "Oh Maria," she said quietly; I then heard the whistles fade and the wind whistle through the phone.

"How is she holding up?" she asked me softly, "I don't know right now, Troy is with her at the moment. She has been on and off with tears." I said I brushed a few tears away from my eyes, "How are you doing?"

I shifted, "Okay, I mean since Dave and I are fighting its been hard."

"You two need to put aside whatever you guys are pissed over and focus on Gabs, is there a certain time we should come up?" she asked

"Tomorrow would be the best, her friends are all coming over tonight I think and Courtney is playing." I said to her, "Is there anything I could help with?"

"Could you please call Kelly, Mike, and gosh, I guess I can call Anthony." I mumbled, "Breathe honey, I can take care of the rest of our family alright?" I nodded my head softly and then we said bye and hung up.

I looked at my phone trying to figure out how to call my stepson, he would be hurt and he was in the middle of baseball season. I picked up the phone, I called it, and I got his voice mail.

"Hey this is AC you know what to do!" The beep sounded, "Anthony, I need you to call me okay? Or your dad. Gabi…Gabi is in the hospital. Don't be stupid just call us before you do anything."

I snapped my phone shut and I walked back into the hospital, Lucille stood there with a tiny smile on her face, "Troy texted me saying Gabi has been out since he got there. The nurse even came in and did her thing, Gabi didn't even stir."

I took a deep breath, "I really love your son, I might just have to steal him for a little while," I said winking, we both laughed, "Hey, he doesn't want to be anywhere else."

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I stirred at the noise of people at the room; I felt an arm wrapped around my waist and my hand behide his back. I took a deep breath and smelled in his scent.

"Oh that's perfect, thank you!" I opened my eyes and I looked up at Troy's still face. He was looking at his phone, I nudged him slightly and he saw I was awake. "Hey sleepy," he said smiling; he shoved his phone into his jacket pocket and helped me sit up a little.

"You slept for two hours, record?" I giggled at him and leaned against his chest, my eyes drifting close again. Troy did not say anything but stroke my hair. "Troy you are going to need to get up, they are going to transfer her upstairs." I heard Lucille's voice, I opened my eyes groggily again and Troy was looking at his mom.

"How mom? I don't want to disturb her, she is finally sleeping." He said, I patted his knee, "I am awake," I whispered softly; he kissed my ear and then my cheek. He slides out from under me, "Don't leave," I whispered to him, he shook his head, "I am not going anywhere." He said, he gripped my hand and I heard a nurse come in.

"Is she sleeping?" I heard her say, "No, just resting." Lucille said to her, "Alright, well we are going to take her up to the fifth floor. This is where all the diabetics are, where for three days she will have meetings. One day she will meet with her doctors briefly and the other two are everything she will need to know. Do you know who will all be attending?" I opened my eyes to see my mom in here.

"I believe there will only be us and Gabi," my mom said, I sat up weakly, "Troy too," I said, my mom looked at Troy and nodded her head. "Troy will be in there too," she said, Troy squeezed my hand and I slowly smiled. I lay back down and then I felt the bed-starting move.

"Miss us?"

I glanced up to see Eric and Carter standing above me, I giggled and I nodded my head, "Terribly." They both smiled and nodded there heads, "I think we did our jobs," Eric said looking up at Carter; I smiled and rolled my head to look at Troy, "Is this your job to poke me with needles and transport me to different rooms."

"Nah, we requested you this time." Eric said winking at me, I laughed softly, "We are going to be your nurses for today and then again on Wednesday," Carter said, we got onto the elevator and Troy's hand was still with mine.

"You work on the fifth floor?" I asked quietly as I felt my body starting to fall asleep, "Yup, and who is this tall guy?" Eric asked, I heard a thump and then Eric yell ouch. "Don't be rude," Carter, warned, "I'm Troy, her boyfriend." He said stiffly, was I flirting?

Troy squeezed my hand and I smiled softly, "Oh that's awesome," I heard the elevator ding and they rolled my bed onto the floor. "Hey Ash, you got her tomorrow!" Carter yelled as we walked by the table, Ashley had her bag slung over her shoulder and nodded her head, "Alright, see you guys tomorrow!" she yelled holding a water bottle, "Troy do you think you could move her quickly into the bed in here?" Eric asked as we stopped, I opened my eyes slowly and looked in the room.

It had a fridge, a TV, a bed, bathroom, window seat, bedside table, and it was pretty big. I had it all to myself. "Yup," Troy said, he looked down at me as Carter removed my IV, Troy then got his arms under me and picked me up. I snuggled my head into his neck and he held me tight.

He then put me down on the bed but I did not want to let go, "Brie," he said laughing as he tried to pull back, I whined softly and he chuckled. "Come on babe," he said, I took a deep breath and let go of him. He pulled back but not before giving me a kiss. Eric rehooked my IV and then he pulled out a blood sugar thing.

I held out my sore fingers and he poked it and squeezed blood out of it, it sucked onto the blue thing and my blood sugar popped up. "What is it?" Carter asked with a clipboard in hands, "275." He said, he then tossed the strip and ripped off his glove, I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Is that good or bad?" I asked them, "Bad,"

I made an O shape with my lips, "I promise you will learn everything tomorrow," Carter said, "We will be back in an hour or so," he said starting to step out of the room. My mom and Lucille both walked in the door, Jack and my dad followed them. Jack saw me and he came over and gave me a hug.

"How you holding up?"

"Tired and sluggish," I said to him, he chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head. My dad came over and hugged me too, "Did you sleep okay?" he asked

I shrugged, "When Troy got here that's when I got my best sleep," I said, Troy smiled at me and kissed my forehead. My dad watched us Troy and nodded at Troy. Troy nodded back, what was this some code?

My dad went over to talk to Eric and Carter while my mom and Lucille talked with Jack, I looked up at Troy, I then scooted over and Troy sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I rolled onto my side and he held me tightly against his stomach.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, I giggled and he kissed my temple. "I love you too," I said back to him, he held me tightly and snuggled into my hair. Troy then grabbed the remote off the TV, "What do you want to watch?"

I thought about it for a minute, "Basketball," he glanced at me for a moment, "I would be totally touched right now…if it wasn't Monday." He said laughing, I blushed, "Oh yeah," He scanned through the channels before he talked to me.

"Nothing is really on,"

"Mom did you bring those movies?" I asked her, she nodded her head and pulled out the four movies I requested. I smiled thankfully and I grabbed them from my mom. "Choose from these," I told Troy, he glanced at the titles The Hangover, Grown-ups, Titanic, and The Notebook.

"The Hangover!" Troy said tossing it to his dad who was waiting at the DVD player, I giggled softly and Troy smiled. I glanced at the clock to see it was one thirty in the afternoon. Troy hit the play button and held me tightly.

"So when do classes start?" Troy asked letting his headrest against the top of my head. "Thursday. Gabi is the only new one right now," My dad said from the corner, I let my head snuggle into Troy's neck and I pulled the blanket my mom brought up closer around me. Troy held me tight and I heard him laugh every two minutes from the movie.

He quoted a few parts and he stroked the back of my neck with his thumb.

* * *

><p>"GABI!" I heard two voices yelling and then somebody collided onto the bed. My eyes opened wide with fear and I hugged tighter to Troy. Troy laughed; I turned over to see Sharpay's blonde hair and Taylor dark hair. I laughed and I hugged them, "Guys what you are doing here?" I asked, they both laughed, "Well long story we ran into each other at the airport, our planes landed at the same time." Sharpay said sitting at the end of my bed. I looked around and I saw flowers and a few balloons. I saw a thing of Sunflowers, red flowers of some sort, and purple lilacs.<p>

I hugged them both tightly and they hugged me back, "Sit guys, let's hang out."

They glanced around and looked at me, "I am not going to break guys," I said, they all glanced at each other and Troy held my hand tightly.

"So how was Mexico Shar?" I asked she nodded her head, "Amazing, like always." I felt my eyes begin to grow heavy, "And you Taylor?" I asked quietly, she stroked my hand, "Texas was wonderful, and my family was amazing."

I smiled weakly and Troy leaned over kissing my temple, "Sleep baby," he said, I shook my head, "Friends,"

"I am here babe," he kissed my forehead and I lay in his arms. I slept on and off for about ten minutes before I sat up.

"So Gabi can you still eat everything you normally do?" Taylor asked her feet were dangled over the side of the chair, Sharpay lying at the end of the bed. Grey's Anatomy playing on the screen. "I don't know. I am having all of these classes like starting Thursday."

"Oh so Troy Boy is getting out of school?" Sharpay said kicking his leg; Troy grinned and nodded his head, "Even though I wasn't going to be back anyways."

"Is Chad coming back?" She asked, "I don't know, I didn't even know you guys were coming." They both gave me a warm smile and I looked up at the screen. I played with Troy's hand and he played with my hair. I giggled when he touched my ear and rubbed his fingers against them.

"Gabster!" I turned my head to see Chad standing in the doorway with flowers and a balloon. "Chado!" I cried, he laughed and came over to give me a hug. He set down the flowers and balloon next to each other before plopping down on Taylor's lap. Taylor laughed and pushed him off. "Fine, be that way." He said sitting on the floor, the whole room laughed and giggled.

"So who are we missing?" I asked tapping my fingers against my chin, "Zeke, Kelsi,"

"Ryan who stayed back in Mexico, he thought you could use some girl time or some time alone. I think he just wanted to stay in Mexico." I laughed and nodded my head, "That's fine," They sat around the room talking and chatting about everything.

"So do you even know what's going on?" I shook my head, "No, they really won't tell me anything. I do not know if it is to protect me or they are just waiting for classes. Hell I barely know what diabetes is…I know we have to like give shots which I hate needles." I said my eyes tearing up, Troy who was standing next to Taylor across the room. "Babe," he said looking at me, I swiped a few tears away. He came over quickly and held me to his chest. "Nothing to be worried about baby," he whispered into my ear, "I just don't like needles or blood, or any of that." Troy kissed my forehead lightly, Sharpay and Taylor stood right next to each other concerned.

"Gabster!"

Chad crashed through the door and burst into the room, I turned my head to see him panting, "I made it back as soon as I knew! God Troy, you couldn't have told me yesterday?" he asked looking at Troy, Troy shrugged his shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hey guys, lets play something."

"How about we play BS?"

I smiled and I nodded my head, "Yea! Come on lets play!"

* * *

><p>"Bullshit!" Chad yelled standing up and dancing around, Troy had laid down his last card, and I busted out into laughter, "Oh Chad,"<p>

"And Chad, you can have all my cards but it doesn't matter!" Troy said shoving all the cards towards him, Chad pouted and I giggled some more. "How is everybody in here?" my dad walked in with his hands crossed over his chest, "Great Daddy," I said, he smiled at me, "You are looking better baby girl," he said sweeping some of my bangs back.

"Did I hear my favorite patient is feeling better?" Carter asked as he walked on slipping on a pair of gloves, I rolled my eyes, "My dad said that, not me." I said to them, "But yes I am feeling a little bit better," Carter shook his head and laughed, "Well arent you something else…" he came over and he stuck his hand out, "Finger," I handed him the same finger that I did earlier, "Eghh! Wrong finger," I narrowed my eyes and stuck out another finger, my middle one. He squinted his eyes and shook his head, Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay all started cracking up.

"Ha-ha very funny." He said as he poked my finger, Troy squeezed my other hand and brushed his lips against my temple. Tears brushed my eyes and I winced from the poke. "That's payback," he said, I glared at him and he threw his one hand up. "You started it…"

He held the thing up to his face and when it beeped his face narrowed, "Alright, I will be right back." He said rushing out of the room ripping his gloves off. The blood in my face drained, "Come on let's start another round of BS…"

* * *

><p>Maria's POV<p>

I sat and watched the group of kid's playing cards, laughing, and joking around. "Thank God for friends," I mumbled, "They are having fun Lucille,"

I looked up to see Dave in front of me, "Yeah, they are." He smiled and rested his hand on mine, I played with his wedding band and I looked up at him, "I'll be right back," he walked into the room crossing his arm over his chest, I sighed and Lucille sat down next to me. "She is doing great," I looked at her and smiled softly, I saw Carter walk in; he talked to Gabi for a moment. Then the group began to laugh. I laughed as he shook his head and pulled up the meter.

He said something and rushed out of the room, I panicked and I got up quickly, "Carter! Is everything okay?" I asked him quietly, he looked at me and then turned towards Gabi. "Her blood sugar is too high for our liking. Way too high." I swallowed hard and looked at him. "She will be okay right?"

"Yes, we are having more issues dropping her blood sugar and I don't know why. I am going to talk to Eric and see if we can come up with something else to help it drop. We were attentive about starting her on insulin shots until tomorrow night after a group of doctors come in but I am feeling that is what it is going to come soon. We can't get it down." I buried my head into my hands, "She hates needles,"

"Trust me, I know." Carter said smiling, "I am going to consult some doctors and see if they have any other ideas." I nodded my head and my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I sighed and I pulled it out to see Anthony's name come across the screen. I rushed towards the waiting area to get some quietness. "Hey," I said answering the phone.

"What the hell is wrong with Gabs?" He screamed into the phone, "Anthony, calm down." I said to him, "Maria, how the hell can I calm down when my sister is in the hospital," I took a deep breath, "Anthony it's the middle of baseball season, you can't leave to come back."

"Maria!"

"She is diagnosed with Type One Diabetes last night," it was silent on the other end of the phone, "I have to come back," I bit down on my lip, "Let me talk to your dad," I started, and he interrupted me, "Maria, I am coming home! I need to see my sister!" I took a deep breath, "Troy is here with her,"

"She texted me saying that they might break up, I want to kill that kid," I saw Dave walk around the corner, I waved him over and he walked up to me. "Anthony, once she is better we will make a trip down there, Troy and Gabs are doing much butter. He is the only one to get her to sleep and stop crying right now."

"She is crying?"

Dave looked at me, "Here please talk to your dad," I said handing the phone over, having a stepson was hard sometimes. "Anthony what is it?"

He was quiet for several minutes, "Talk to your coach and see, if he won't let you go I promise we will be down soon to see you."

I heard Anthony talking and Dave interrupted him, "Anthony you are in college and I know she wants to see you but she has Troy." Dave took a deep breath and I laid my head on his shoulder. He smiled at me and I leaned against him, "Call me later alright? If you can make it up that will be great if not she will be happy to take a few days off school to go see you."

"Bye," they hung up and then he handed my phone back to me, "So what's the deal?" I asked him

"He is going to talk to his coach and see what he can do, he pitched the last time we were up there, which was about a week ago."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and broke down into tears, "I don't know if I can do it anymore Dave," I said crying, he pulled me into a quick hug. "Mar, I promise you we will get through all of this as a family." He whispered into my ear, "What part?" I questioned as I wiped a few tears away. He pursed his lips together and kissed the top of my head, "All of it,"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I promised I would atleast get this chapter out but I can't get My Laker Baby out before I leave for Diabetes camp, I am leaving for a week and will be back on Friday. Friday night you SHOULD get a chapter to My Laker Baby, I promise! :D But I am running late for diabetes camp so I gotta go! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! <strong>


	8. Rough Day

Chapter 8- Rough Day

"Look at all of these kids? How can we wake them up?" my mom asked Lucille, "Maria please, I am not waking one of them up. I can pull some strings and we can leave them just like that." I smiled softly knowing they were not going to make them leave.

I looked over the room to see I was curled up in Troy's arms, Sharpay lying in the chair, Chad and Taylor lying on the little sofa in the corner. I heard a camera snap, somebody took a picture of all of us, "She is loved," my dad said coming up behide my mom. I nodded my head, "Yea she really is and I don't think we can put her through more hell by getting a divorce Dave," he bit down on his pink lips.

"A year," my mom cocked my head, "We will see where we are at in a year and then we can figure everything out." I smiled at Troy's face knowing they were going to try to work it out, "But we can't be living apart or one of us sleeping on the couch. I think she rather us separate than her having to see that. She told me the other day that if we split she wants to be with me." He paused and his green eyes glazed over my mom's brown, "And I was hurt, thinking she might have to pick on of us and it be you? Even when it was me, I was still hurt that she over thought her mom. She loves you and me." I wiped at the corner of my eyes, "I am serious Maria, we can't do that to her also."

"I am just scared she was already thinking about picking, I didn't want that and she doesn't deserve that." My mom said to him, I leaned closer to Troy.

"I know that's not what I was thinking either but we didn't think about Gabi when we fought. We were selfish and that was not fair to her. Maybe she ended up like this because of us, I mean the diabetes yes but she was also under a lot of stress. A lot, from Troy, to not feeling well, to us. She was worrying about us and we weren't thinking like parents, we were thinking about us."

"Dave, I never thought about that. We were selfish and we were not thinking about our daughter, which is probably the first time in a long time that I, havent done that. I mean everything I use to do was worry about her, then Troy came along and I knew she was in safe hands. I stopped; I stopped worrying for ten minutes and look where it leads us Dave! Look! In a hospital room, because I stopped worrying and I never will stop worrying again!" my mom cried hard, I cringed at the way she sobbed and tried to talk all at the same time.

"Shh…Maria it's not your fault, I promise you. Just because you think, you stopped was not going to prevent this, it might have come sooner and not as bad, this is our wake up call from the life we were living. None of us were happy that way, none."

I wiped at the corner of my eyes and I hugged onto Troy. "I love you Troy," I whispered softly into the air, I fell asleep to the soft sounds of my mom's sobs and the touch of the cold tears on my cheek.

* * *

><p>"Shit, I can't find a finger," I groaned and tried to roll over but Troy was right there. My hands were curled up in my lap, "Gabi honey," I blinked my eyes a few times and looked up to see Carter standing above me.<p>

"Carter I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" I asked him, he smiled, "It is tomorrow and I need a finger, it seems to be hidden from me." He said grinned, "Not by mistake either," I joked, he laughed and shook his head, "Come on hand it over,"

I pulled on of my hands out and gave it to him, "You mean that I slept through the entire night? Not waking up once when they checked my blood sugar?" I asked him, he cleaned my finger off and nodded his head, "They had trouble finding your hand a few times but yeah you didn't stir. They said your bf here was up with you twice but I don't think you were actually awake since you don't remember it."

"Oh really?" I teased, "Ready?" he asked me, I nodded my head and tried to suspense a yawn, "1…2…3" he said and then poked it hard. I cringed and tried to hide the tears that were ready to spill down my face. "Don't worry; once you start doing this more often it won't be as bad. I promise you, because your fingers toughen up." He said to me, I nodded my head and I looked at Troy slumber face. He looked so peaceful and happy.

"198, still a little high but better than last night. I am glad we did not have to go the shot route last night, but it will come soon. I think after your last meal today you will have your first injection." I cringed at the word injection, "Please tell me it wont hurt," I said to him, "Cant make any promises on that one baby doll," I looked at him, "But I will be in your classes on Thursday so that's something to look forward to right?" I smiled a little and looked at him, "When do those start?" I whispered to him

"Around nine Thursday morning, you'll go till about noon then you come back and eat. You go back until three and then you are done for the day." He said cleaning up his mess, I nodded my head, "So today I have the day off and tomorrow we have that whole doctor meeting thing tomorrow."

"Yea I think some doctors are going to stroll through this morning and do rounds with you, so you'll see them come in and ask you questions. They will ask inters to report your case and they have to figure everything out." He said snapping his gloves off, "Okay,"

"I can't believe they let these kids stay all night," he said pointing around, I yawned, "My boyfriends mom works here," I mumbled softly.

"Ahh, that's a good way to get things you want."

"Are you guys going to make me eat today?" I asked him, "Yup, something for breakfast, lunch, and dinner so you will have your first injection at breakfast, my mistake." I looked at him desperately, "You don't have to do them today but you will have to do them before you leave." I shook my head, "No, no, no…" I whispered, Troy began to stir and Carter nodded his head, "You'll be fine, I promise." He then took all of his stuff and headed out.

"I'll come back later to do your vitals, since you are a little tangled," he said winking, I nodded my head, "Alright," I said, he walked out and Troy began to groan.

"Hey sleepyhead," I whispered, he opened his eyes and began to blink several times. "How long have you been awake?" he asked me, he closed his eyes and kissed my forehead. "Ten minutes, Carter came in and he couldn't find a hand. I was hiding it from him," I said winking at him, "He shouldn't have woken you up," he said to me, "No, I woke up Troy. He pretty much was trying to be quiet but I could not sleep any more. I just have so much on my mind and I…"

"Shh…calm down." He stroked my hair, "It's alright Brie," he whispered, I felt the tears pass my cheeks and hit my hand. "It's all just so much in a day, I don't know if I could handle any more. Carter is telling me when I have breakfast that I will have to take a shot and I hate shots Troy. I cry like a big baby and I don't stop for like an hour, I have always hated shots." I cried, I rocked back and forth but Troy kept me still. I cried in his arms and he kept kissing my temple or forehead.

"I am here for you Brie, I am here for you." He whispered quietly, I hugged onto him a little tighter and we held each other. We held each other for a long time.

"Good Morning Kids!" Lucille said walking into the hospital room, none of us moved. She came over to my bed and peered down to see both Troy and I awake. "Hey guys," she said, I did not move and Troy only shifted his shoulders.

"Seems I am getting the silence treatment," Lucille said over her shoulder, "Oh really?" my dad said, Lucille smiled and walked around to wake the others.

"Gabs," my dad said I looked up towards the ceiling to see him standing there. "We brought back Burger King and McDonalds for everybody else but they need you to order some food." He said pushing back some hair, "I don't want to eat," I pouted, Troy sat up a little at the word of food. "Brie, you need to eat something," Troy said, I glanced over to see my mom talking to Jack, Lucille trying to wake Sharpay up. "Troy, I don't want a shot," I mumbled softly, "Baby, you are going to have a shot either way. You need to eat something and get the first one over with."

"It's going to hurt," I cried, Troy sighed softly and started rubbing my back. "Brie, I promise I am here. I am not going anywhere and you have me to focus on. Don't worry about a little pinch," he said, I took a deep breath trying to control the tears there were ready to fall down my face. "Please don't cry because every time you cry it breaks me." Troy said into my ear, I hiccupped and tried to keep the tears from letting loose.

"Promise me you won't leave," I said to him, his eyes softened, "I promise you, I am not going anywhere." He said kissing on my cheek. I took a deep breath and I blinked my eyes several times.

"Moommm…go awayy," Chad moaned, Lucille laughed, so did all the other adults in the room. Sharpay shook her head from where she was sitting. Taylor let her hand sit on her face while she groaned, I looked at Troy was laughing. I smiled and I snuggled into his chest.

"Gabi do you want French toast or do you want eggs?" my dad asked me, I shrugged my shoulders, "Gabs," my dad warned, "I don't know Dad," I said to him, he was a bit taken back by my words. "Gab…"

"Dave," my mom said to him, he nodded his head and then looked at Troy. "Don't even start Troy," I said to him, "You need to eat Gabi and I can't help but ask you what you want."

"I don't know,"

"Go for the French toast," Sharpay mumbled, I shrugged my shoulders, "If they arent any good then you get to eat them Ms. Evens." I mumbled, "Whatever," she said

I looked at Troy and he nodded, "French Toast it is!" he said, I sat up in the bed and so did Troy, "That has to be the worlds smallest bed." Troy said, I crawled onto his lap and pressed his lips against my shoulder blade. "I love you," he mumbled

"I love you too," I said to him, he grinned, and stuck his hand over in the Burger Kind bag. "What is in here," he said fishing around, "Troy I got you four breakfast burritos from McDonalds with an Orange Drink," Troy eyes lit up, "Yum,"

"Oh, can I have a drink,"

"Have a drink of what?" Eric asked as he came in the room, I sighed and knew it was time to pee and do vitals, "Gabi your ketones which will be explained later are still larger, that is not good. So I need you drinking plenty of water,"

"Can I have an Orange drink from McDonalds?" I asked him, his eyes about popped out of his, "You do need a lot of learning, no liquid sugar." My mouth dropped, "No Dr. Pepper, no juice? No Orange drink?" I cried, Eric bit down on his lip, "Gabi, I," I felt my bottom lip quiver, "Awh, man," Troy said, he dropped his breakfast burrito and hugged on me a little tighter, tears dripped down my cheeks, "Hey, hey" Troy said as my sobs grew, "I won't have any either okay?" I looked up at him, his eyes pleading.

"Really?" I asked him, a hiccup escaping my mouth

"Just for you,"

"Sweet, that means I can have this," Chad said stealing the drink, Troy sighed and grabbed a cup of water off the tray. I smiled and kissed his shoulder, "I really do love you,"

"Anything for you my darling," he joked, I rolled my eyes and Eric looked at me, "Vitals?" I sighed and I got out of bed, "Thank you," he said, I wobbled on my feet and Troy grabbed my waist, "Steady now," he said, I turned to look at him. "Very funny now,"

He shrugged his shoulders and let go of my waist, I havent walked in like two days. I stepped onto the scale and he weighed me, he nodded his head and I sat back down on the bed. He took my blood pressure, temperature, and told me to go to the bathroom."

"Ah, come on do I really have to go to the bathroom?" I whined, he nodded his head, "Your ketones were high Gabs, you need to go to the bathroom to see if they are making any progress." He said, I sighed and walked off to the bathroom. I kicked Chad's shin as I walked by, the group roared in laughter.

"Gabs is back," Sharpay said smiling, I walked into the bathroom, grabbed the cup waiting for me, and did what I had to do.

Once I was down, I washed my hands and set the cup back on the counter. "There you go," I said exiting the bathroom; I quickly made my way over to the bed and cuddled next to Troy. "Alright, so lets talk about the shots," I tensed and Troy stroked my arm, "Since you are have French toast which is 45 crabs so that means you would have 3 units of insulin. Now, here is the question of the day, do you want syrup?" I shook my head, "Not if it means more shots,"

He shook his head, "No extra shots, and its just more insulin." I again shook my head no; Troy rubbed his thumb across my back. "Alright, that's cool. Any fruit?"

"Do you have strawberries?" I questioned, "Mhm,"

"I will totally have some of those," Troy laughed kissing my forehead, "That's 15 more carbs so that will be 4 units of insulin." I took a deep breath as he pulled out a small vial, probably as big as my thumb and then a syringe followed. I ducked my head into Troy's shoulder while he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Gabi, I can promise you it has to be one of the smallest needles I have." Eric said, I shook my head and I felt my mom's hand on my back.

"Gabi honey you are going to have to do it sometime." She said, "I will be right here Brie," I didn't move but only nodded my head, "Alright," I mumbled

"Can we do this in the back of your arm or in your stomach?" Eric asked I did not really have any clothes on so I was going for the arm. "Arm," I said quietly, I sat up and Troy leaned forward kissing my lips. I felt a cold swipe then a pinch, I pulled back from Troy quickly but he held me still. I then felt Eric pull the needle out. "All done," he said, my arm stung and I fell into Troy. "It will be okay Brie,"

I did not say anything, I was done crying, I just laid there motionless.

* * *

><p>"I will see you guys as soon as I get out of the hospital," I told the gang which was leaving for the day. It was just a little after noon and they were all requested to go home. Troy though was right by my side, after I had my shot I did not talk to anybody for a good twenty minutes, the length that it took my food to come.<p>

I only ate half my food, which did not make Carter or Eric happy with me. "Alright Gabs I hope you start feeling better." Taylor said wiping at her eyes. I gave her one more hug and held on tight. "Tay lets go," Chad called; I flipped Chad off, Sharpay busted out into laughter.

"Hey, hey lets not be naughty now." Troy said, I let go of Taylor and they all made there way out of the door. "So what are we going to do now?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know Troy."

"Knock Knock," I turned to see Eric walking in, I groaned, "I am already getting those? Damn, thought you were going to be different."

"I was finally getting over the last one," I told him, Troy slipped out of the bed and I looked at him. "I'm going to the bathroom. I will be right back." He said kissing my forehead. He had on a pair of blue basketball shorts with a white Nike shirt. Once the door closed, Eric looked at me, "He loves you," I sighed, "I know."

"You love him too which is good" He pulled out his meter and I handed over my hand, "I have not seen this from him in a long time,"

"What do you mean?" I heard the toilet flush and I looked up at Eric who poked my finger, "We were on the rocks, heading for breakup village until this." I said, the door handle moved, "Well I guess everything happens for a reason." He said, "I am so gross, I need to shower."

I chewed on my lip, "Troy you can go home and shower if you want to." I said to him, he shook his head, "I am not leaving but you do not mind if I take a really fast shower here? My mom brought up some clothes for me." I nodded my head, "Go right ahead." I said smiling, "Ah! Finally!" Eric said, I turned to look at him as Troy raised an eyebrow, "121, perfect." Grinning, "Amazing." Troy said from behide me, I giggled and my parents walked into the room.

"Whats with all the smiles?" my mom asked going to sit at the end of my bed, "Her blood sugar is perfectly normal, now once Troy over there takes a shower and she drinks more water I am going to have her check ketones. If they come back small or negative you don't have to anymore." I lay back on the pillow and looked down at my clothes, "Can I change?" I asked him, "Uhm," he looked over his shoulder, "I do not see why not but you have to be careful of your IV which you are probably done using." He commented, "But we are going to keep it in just in case." I nodded my head, "So I will just unhook you for now and when you are done changing just have somebody come and get me." Eric said, we all nodded and I looked at my mom.

"Do you have a pair of my yoga pants?" she nodded her head and she brought them over. I pulled back the blanket on the bed and I started to slip them over my feet. I lay in bed getting dressed, then she handed over my volleyball t-shirt. I had a sports bra on so it was all good. I quickly ripped the hospital gown and replaced it with my shirt.

I fixed my ratted hair into a messy bun followed by a thick black headband. I smiled and felt fresh, "I am going to go get Eric,"

"Can I walk with you mom? I feel so cooped up in this room." I told her, she smiled, "You are looking so much better baby," she said hugging me closer. "Where is daddy at?" I asked her, "Downstairs eating a little something. Lucille called telling us they were bring Troy some food but I told them we could just pay his way through the cafeteria." I stood up from the bed and felt a little dizzy but I grabbed my mom's hand. "Are you okay?" she asked, "Just haven't been upright like this in a long time," I said as I shuffled out of the room.

We walked up to the nurse's station where Eric was standing, "Hey you are out of bed, making some big improvements today." He said he walked from behide the counter coming towards me.

"Well I am sick of that room," I said following him back to the room, "I know how you feel, try being in this hospital all week all year."

"Yea but you are not cooped in a little room; you have the whole hospital to roam."

"True," we got back into the room and I sat back down on the bed, Eric hooked the IV back up then to stop, looking at me, "Wait you need to go to the bathroom still so we will wait till after that."

As on cue Troy walked out of the bathroom, his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Hey," he looked over me, "you changed!" I nodded my head, "Yup, I changed clothes, brushed my hair. Next is my teeth and going to the bathroom, which shockingly enough, I have to go." I stood back up; I went over to Troy and gave him a hug standing up. "Thank you." I told him, "For what?" he asked hugging me back.

"For being there when I needed you most." He was going to protest but I put my finger to his lips, "Shush," I whispered, "You were here." He smiled softly and he kissed my forehead, "Go to the bathroom." He said smacking my butt, I glared at him and he grinned.

After using the bathroom and brushing my teeth I came out, I looked over the room to see another thing of balloons sitting in the corner. I looked at Troy who was sitting in the chair in front of the TV his cell phone close to his face. "Done," I said brushing my hands. I crawled back into my bed, feeling sluggish and tired already. I yawned, "That wore you out fast, so you are restricted to bed for the rest of the day." I yawned and nodded, "I have family coming later right mom?" she nodded her head, "Yea,"

"Well as along as you take it easy okay? I am done for the day so Ashley is going to take over, I will be back tomorrow afternoon." He said, I nodded and waved goodbye to him. Troy tossed his phone onto the table; he got up coming over to me. "So if I went downstairs to get food you would?"

"You do not have to ask me Troy," I let my hand fall onto his shoulder he smiled kissing my forehead. "I will be back in a few minutes alright?" I nodded my head, watching him walk out of the room I let my eyes slowly fall to a close.

* * *

><p>"So you officially got your second shot?" I stabbed at the food in front of me; a salad, which I was hoping, was not many carbs. "Yea well."<p>

Troy shook his head and I finished the last of my salad, "If you are going to have to take a shot, I would pack on the carbs so I would not have to take another one later."

"More carbs the longer the needle is in my skin," I muttered

"Not really," I looked at Troy, yawning in the process. "You are tired," I nodded my head; I looked at the clock to see it flicker to past two. Everybody was coming after school got out. I went to a different school then all the rest of my cousins; they all went back to school today, while I was supposed to go back tomorrow.

"Hey baby girl," my dad said walking into the room, I smiled at him pushing the rest of my salad away. Troy picked it up tossing it into the trashcan. I rested my head on Troy's shoulder, his hands folding into mine. I let my eyes rest, after about ten minutes an Ashley, my nurse, came into the room.

"Hey, we finally got your ketone test back which came back small. That's very good," she said unhooking the IV machine. "Now we just want you drinking a lot of water okay?" I nodded my head and I did not move from where I was. "Alright, I will be back soon to check your blood sugar okay?"

"Okay,"

Once she left I was left in a silent room, Troy was rubbing my thumb with his finger. After another long silent ten minutes, a disruptive noise was heard. "God, you are lazy." My eyes popped out of my head and my head spun around to see my older brother standing in the doorway.

"Oh my God!" I cried jumping out of the hospital bed; I went racing into his arms. He picked me up swinging me around gently. I took in his scent of aftershave and mint. "I did not know you were going to be here!" I said hugging him tighter, "Yea well I did not expect to be here in a hospital with my little sis," he hugged me a little tighter before setting me back down. I was a little dizzy but made it back to the bed.

"Bolton," Anthony said, "Montez,"

It was a brother, boyfriend thing. Anthony did not really like Troy but Troy was always trying to make peace. I folded my hand within Troy's while Anthony took a seat next to me. "So how you doing?" he asked me, "Okay, for what I am going through." I said, "I did a little this morning but now I am like crazy tired," I said yawning, "You should sleep," he commented

"I have been until they made me eat which was another shot," I let my head fall onto Troy's shoulder. My eyes shifting to a close, "How did you get out of baseball?" I asked him, my eyes closing.

"Coach understood I just have to be back by Sunday." He said I opened one eye to see him glaring at Troy. "Anthony," I growled, "Sorry," he mumbled, Troy kissed my lips just to rub it in a little farther. "Troy," I mumbled, "Sorry couldn't control myself on that one."

I shook my head, my parents both chuckling.

* * *

><p>"Is she sleeping?" I groaned softly and I flipped over to see Troy is sleeping face. I smiled as I felt his hand on my waist, "Yea her and Troy fell asleep about two hours ago." Anthony mumbled, "Why do you not like him?" Courtney questioned, "Because that is my little sister that is her first real boyfriend. They look too serious."<p>

"Oh leave them alone, they are the dream couple over at North."

"What the hell is a dream couple?" Anthony asked, "What everybody wants to be until recently, rumors were that they hit a bad spot. Fights and what not."

"I can vogue for that," my dad piped in, "They did hit a rough spot but they are doing better so do not think about it Anthony," my dad warned. I gripped Troy tighter not wanting to get up.

"Hey everybody," I heard my Aunt Kelly walk into the room, "Hi," the room repeated, "So how long has she been sleeping?" my cousin Kylie asked, "About two hours, which she needs. She tried to do some stuff earlier today, add in the shots and everything today she was drained." My mom said, I yawned and I gently shook Troy awake without anybody noticing. "Hm?" he questioned

"Hey," I whispered quietly, he flashed his bright blue eyes yawning, my family chattered around us. "Your family is here," he whispered, his palms resting on my back.

"I know but I wanted you awake before I had to face them." He smiled; he brought his hand up to my face brushing my hair out of my face. I grabbed his hand but I was spotted, "Sleepyhead is awake," my dad said, I smiled before flipping over to face my family. Kylie, Madison, Baliee, Courtney, Sam, Anthony, Aunt Cindy, Aunt Kelly, and Uncle Bruce all standing in my room. Flowers surrounding my area. "Hi," I said waving, "I am glad to see you awake," my Uncle Bruce joked

"How are you feeling?" Courtney came out and asked, "Better now that I got a little sleep, do you know what time it is?" I asked the group starting to sit up some more.

"Five." Madison said, I smiled at her and I looked at my parents, "Do I have to eat dinner tonight?" I asked, "You can have a small something after everybody leaves later," I groaned and I looked around the room, "Guys you arent allowed to leave," the group laughed and I found Troys hand.

* * *

><p>"UNO!" I screamed, the parents shushed me but I got excited, the group around me laughed as we played Uno for the second hour in a row. People stood around my bed as we played, Troy stayed next to me trying to cheat but I kept kicking his shin when he did.<p>

Anthony even decided to play with us, my cousins Haley and Ryan both showed up. My Uncle Mike came with them and my Uncle Dave showed up from work. All the adults were in the corner talking about diabetes, what my parents knew, and what we were going to do.

We played around and when it came back to me, I dropped my red card on top of the pile, "I won!" I said, the group laughed as we put the cards back in. It was past eight and everybody was having to go to school tomorrow. "Come on guys we need to go," My uncle Mike said, Haley and Ryan both groaned and put there cards in the deck. "Thanks for coming guys," I offered, another yawn slipping from my mouth. "Yup same from you Anderson girls," Sam and Courtney looked at my Aunt Cindy, "Alright," they both said, Sam was in her second year of college while Courtney was my age.

"Courtney set up a day to hang out?" I asked her, she nodded her head, "Hell ya," she covered her mouth, "I mean heck," she smiled at her parents. I giggled and she walked out of the shamefully, "Bye," Madison said walking by the bed, she was the second youngest cousin; she was thirteen while Haley was 12.

"Bye babe," I said tickling her stomach; she giggled walking out Baliee who was in the ninth grade said bye before leaving. "Feel better honey," my aunt Kelly said, I gave her a hug and gave a high five to my uncle Dave.

"Thank you all for coming!" I yelled after them, they all waved goodbye and I was left with Anthony, my parents, and of course Troy. "Troy are your parents letting you stay home?" Troy nodded his head, "Yup, I was supposed to be out of town until Sunday anyway."

"They are saying that's when Gabi is going to get out of the hospital but we are going to keep her home Monday but we would like you to go to school." My mom said, "Mom," I whined, "Honey,"

"No my parents said I have to go to school babe," he said planting his lips on my forehead, I yawned again, "Can I go to bed?" I asked

"You did not eat dinner," Ashley said walking into the room, "Ashley, I am so tired,"

"Can she just eat some crackers and take a shot?" my mom asked, "We arent going to make her eat unless she is low but tomorrow you have to eat three meals okay?" I nodded my head; she came over to do my blood sugar. I gave her my hand and she did everything so fast.

It beeped, "I32, perfect. I do not think I want you to eat anyways." She joked, I giggled and she then brought out another shot. "But I do have something else for you." She pulled out a needle full of insulin. "I thought I had a perfect blood sugar?" I asked her, "You do but if you don't take this you wont for much longer, you need long term insulin. Something that will last you all day."

I looked wary at her, "So I have to have this shot daily?" I asked her, she nodded her head, "Not for today we are just going to do it in the thigh but you should do it in your butt." She said I looked at her as if she was weird.

"Huh?" Troy laughed from behide me and I smacked his chest, "ouch." He mumbled, "But tonight just in the thighs. It had been a rough day so we will go easy." She said I looked down at my sweatpants; I either had to roll them way up or pulled them down to show off my spandex. "Alright," she pointed to a spot on my thigh and I pulled my sweats back. I felt Troy leaning over my shoulder, "Do not get your hopes up back there, I have spandex on." I said pushing him backwards, "Damn," he muttered, I laughed.

When I showed her the spot and she quickly wiped it, put it the needle close and stuck it in. I was not going to lie. It stung. I bit my lip as she pushed the insulin through, tears brushing the back of my eyes. Troy rubbed my back and when she pulled the needle out a little blood followed. She wiped it off with the wipe and she looked at me. "Alright you are good for the night," she picked up everything and took off her glove.

I buried my head into Troy's shoulder, his hand on the back of my head. "Shh…go to bed. It's been a rough day baby," he whispered, I only nodded my head.

"Shh…" he whispered again, "I love you," he whispered into my ear. I nodded my head, "I love you too,"

Troy and Ashley were both right, it had been a long, rough day.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! Two updates in ONE day! OMG it's a breaking record..haha jk but I had a lot of time to finish this chapter. Watching the John Isner tennis match that went into a rain delay like 5 times, no joke. Anyways I am finishing this way after midnight and I am suspencing a yawn. Lol, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**I'll try to update soon but no promises! ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Let The Classes Begin

Chapter 9- Let the Classes Begin

"Who is ready for a fun filled day of classes?" Eric asked walking into my room; I opened one of my eyes to look at him groggily. "I want to just go home and sleep in my own bed." I told him, he grinned, "Yea these beds arent the most comfortable things in the world."

"No joke so can I go home?" I asked as I let my head fall back onto the pillow.

"Not before you learn a hundred different things!" he said, I closed my eyes once again before I felt Troy's hand brush mine. "Since I have to share a bed with this dingle berry," I teased Troy as he shook his head, "You are the one that wants me to stay."

"I know but they should make bigger beds so I can share with my amazing boyfriend." He gave me a smile before he leaned over giving me a kiss on the lips. "Alright you two knock it off, none of that in the meeting. There are two other kids in there with there parents, I don't need you two making out."

"No need to worry, my parents are in there." I explained to him, "True but hurry up so we can get these classes started. It's going to be a long day." I closed my eyes as he said this; I was already tired I did not want a long day.

"Come on baby, lets head on down there." He told me as he slipped back a piece of my hair, I did not respond was I laid on the bed. "Briee," Troy whined, "I am tired," I grumbled

"I know baby girl," he said sweeping back some of my hair, "But you need to come to these classes." I sat up, I had changed earlier that morning into a pair of cozy sweatpants and Troy's soft jacket he had let me borrow. I looked around the room, which was full of teddy bears, balloons, flowers, and so much more.

"Come on," he said scooping me onto my feet; he let his arm fall around my waist as my mom walked into the room. "Come on honey they are waiting on you." My mom said I slipped on the pair of flip-flops sitting by the bed. Troy buried his nose into my hair, "I am so proud of you," he whispered

"What have I done?" I asked him, "You are being so brave," his blue eyes looked a brown ones, "I cry every time a needle comes close to me."

He grinned a little, "Babe, I promise you, you will get used to it one of these times." He said guiding me down the hallway. "I know but it's so hard. I hate them so much." He rubbed my lower back with his thumb.

"There's my baby girl!" my dad cried as he walked through the elevator, I gave him a weak smile as he came to my other side. "How did you sleep?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Okay, nothing to be proud of."

Troy and my dad laughed, "She is still cute even when she just does not feel right." Troy teased kissing my temple. I rolled my eyes as we stepped into the room to see two other families sitting in there already. One family looked like they just had sat down and bags under there eyes, while the other pair look comfortable.

I walked over to the four empty chairs on the other side. I sat down in one of the chairs and Troy on the other side. I yawned, leaning over to let my headrest against his shoulder.

"You are so cute," Troy commented tapping at my nose, I giggled softly and I let my eyes flutter close. "Gabriella! No sleeping!" Eric yelled making me jump, Troy busted out into laughter. I hit his shoulder lightly as there were other kids in the room. "That was why too funny." Troy said still laughing

"Ha-ha." I poked my tongue out at the two of them; my dad chuckled from my other side. "I can see this class being entertaining." Carter said sitting down in a chair at the head of the table. I looked at the other two groups they were both boys. One had to be maybe thirteen while the other was only ten or so. Neither of them looked amused.

"Well now that we got started on a funnier note than usually, I am Eric and this is Carter. We will be with you this morning to help with each other. We are going to go around and say your name, introduce your family," Eric stopped to look at Troy, "And erm friends." I giggled quietly as Troy reached for my hand. "You will also kind of repeat your experience before coming into the hospital."

I nodded my head as my tongue swiped my lips, "Let's start with Drew down there," he said pointing to the younger one. Drew turned shly to his mom and she nodded her head. "Uhm, this is Drew, he is eight years old. I am his mom Kelly and my husband is Richard." She said pointing to a tall guy who was holding Drew. "Drew did a lot of complaining about his stomach and drinking a lot of water, going to the bathroom. So we took him into the doctor with a quick diagnose yesterday."

My mom's eyes popped out a little before picking up a pencil across from her. "So that is basically our story." Eric leaned across the table, "Drew do you have a favorite hobby?" he asked, his smiled with his wicked green eyes. "Uh, I like, Uh playing football and baseball." He said turning to look at the ground.

"That sounds awesome," Carter said picking up a piece of paper from the desk, "Alright lets have Seth go next, Seth kind of glanced at his mom and dad before turning to the group. "Your mom can do it too if you want her to Seth." Carter told him

Seth nodded his head quickly, his mom laughed as she looked at the group. "This is my son Seth who is thirteen years old," I was right on the money, I am too good.

"I am Sherry and this is my husband Brad." She said pointing at the guy with red hair. I gave a small smile as Troy stroked my hand. "Seth did not have really any symptoms but when we went in for a physical they found his blood sugar to high. That's that only way we found out." She said, "We got into the hospital two days ago and now we are ready to battle this." I swallowed hard knowing my turn was coming.

"So Seth do you have any hobbies?" Eric asked him as he pulled out a chair to get comfortable. "I love playing basketball and lots of video games." Troy cracked a smile, "Basketball all the way dude," Troy said leaning over the table giving him a high-five. Seth gave a big ol' smile as he gave Troy a high-five. "Favorite team?" Seth asked him

"Lakers," Troy said nodding his head, "Oh come on!" Seth said, "What about the Knicks?" Troy huffed a breath, "Let's not mention them" I let a giggle slip through my mouth, "Alright moving on…" Carter said giving me a glance.

"Alright," I said looking at him, "Don't get your panties in a wad." I muttered the group around my laughed. "I did not even say anything!"

"Whatever, your face said it all." I smirked as I adjusted myself in the chair. "Anyways…my name is Gabi; my parents are Dave and Maria." I pointed at each of them as they gave smiles. "And this is my wonderful boyfriend Troy who gave up March Madness tickets to be here with me." I explained, the guys mouths fell.

"Are you stupid? You gave up March Madness tickets for this?" Seth asked him as if he was crazy, "I gotta be here with my girl," he said shrugging which made the women all Awh in response.

"Women," Seth scoffed; I rolled my eyes as I looked back up at the group. "Uhm, I have had a lot of stress in my life lately so I kind of put everything back onto that. I slept a crazy bunch, drank a lot, went to the bathroom a lot, and could not stomach anything, dehydrated all the time." I felt tears brush the back of my eyes, "And I just plain hurt, besides the regular stomachache I had."

Eric and Carter both gave me a glance at that I could stop if I wanted to, knowing it hurt. "It took those two times to figure out what was wrong with me." I wiped at my eyes, "I have been here since what felt like forever ago."

The group was then silent, "Gabi has been a real trooper." Eric spoke up, "She has a huge fear of needles and blood. She has been through a lot the past few days; today has been one of her better days. Her smile just glows a room and all the friends she has that have been here." I pursed my lips together as I tried to get closer to Troy.

"I would have to say Gabi is a tough one, if I had a dollar for as many people who came to see her in the past week or whatever I would not have to work any longer." Carter then pointed at Troy, "And he, every day, every night, has not left his side. Yes, I did tell him that he was crazy for leaving those tickets behide but…" the group laughed, I laughed along with them.

"Alright so enough on dotting on Gabi we are going to get going with a lot of diabetes talk." Eric said sliding a paper around to everybody. "It is going to be a lot of information in three days. We are going to assign you doctors, teach you how to do everything, and talk about insulin pumps. How to count carbs and what to do when you have a high or low blood sugar."

Troy in lanced our hands together, "So how about we start with just a little carb talk. This might be one of the easiest things you will do." Carter passed out another paper and I reached for it. I shared it with Troy as we both scanned the paper.

"Carbs are as simple as adding. All you have to do is figure out how much you are going to eat of them." I looked at the food label that was on the paper, then the one right next to it. Carbs was highlighted in a bright yellow.

"So all you have to do to figure out the carbs is count them? Like two plus four equals six?" I asked looking at the two guys, "Exactly, since you seem to have that part down can you tell us how many carbs are in those two items?" Eric asked waving the paper a little.

I licked my lips as I calculated thee two in my head, "It would be an even fifty and if you have a one to fifteen ratio it would have 3.3 units of insulin if I did that right…" I said as I set down the paper, Eric and Carter both raised an eyebrow. "Was Ashley teaching you while we were gone?"

"It's not hard to figure out why I am getting so much insulin. I was in College Algebra last year, I am pretty advanced with my math," I said to them

"Well congrats with that," Eric said rolling his eyes, "That was my worst subject," laughing I shook my head, "Okay Seth since Gabi is being a bit of a smarty over there would you mind telling us how to use a ratio?"

"Well I have a one to fifteen ratio like Gabi over there," he paused as to group his thinking, "So all you have to do is take your carbs and divide them by that number."

"Wow two geniuses in this class, wait I mean three because Drew over there is just fantastic at coloring those little people! I mean have you seen them Carter?" he asked

"Oh heck yea! They should show them in the arts and crafts show," I gave a smile to Drew as he giggled into his moms shoulder. He had to be one of the cutest kids I have ever seen. Eric and Carter both gave each other a smile before they nodded there head. "We gave you all instructions to the whole carb insulin thing in your handbook you have." He said pointing at the three on the table my parents got when I came in.

"Alright let's talk about target blood sugars," Carter stood up and Eric backed up as his pager went off. "I will be right back," he said reading it with a nervous glance. Carter gave him a quick look before he passed out yet another paper. "And let's turn to page fifty in the handbook we passed out."

Eric quickly escaped the room as the door shut behide him. Troy squeezed my hand, "Hey are you okay?" Troy whispered into my ear, "Mhm, I am just really tired." I said giving him a small smile. "Are you sure that's it?" he asked me, I nodded my head, "Yea, I am positive Troy."

He used his thumb to push back a piece of hair that was hanging on my forehead. Giving him another smile, I looked at the paper. "A good blood sugar is anywhere between 80-140." Carter said looking at the door then back to the group. "Now you will find out its hard to be there. It is so hard to be in that range that people and kids get frustrated. You are going to be low, you are going to be high and not like a drug." Troy and I laughed a little before we got strange looks.

"You are never going to be perfect with this no matter how hard you try. This is the hardest game you will ever play with yourself. This is the game that could hurt you, break you down into pieces, and crumble you." He wrote a few things on the white board that was placed behide him.

"So we give a bigger target." He wrote the numbers 70-180, onto the board.

"If you are below 70 you need to eat something, fast. You do not want to wait or say I am just going to get this later. You can not put this on hold." He wrote everything he basically said under the 70.

"If you are over 180 there is no reason to panic on us. You are not high until you are over 240, which could happen if, you there. Once you are 180 just keep a longer eye on it. Check your blood sugar every so often to see what it is going to do." Carter reached over for the extra book sitting on the desk.

"I kind of skipped around on you guys, sorry." He opened the book to the front of the binder. "Let's just talk about diabetes at the moment."

I looked at the book, which was lying, in front of my dad. "Diabetes seems scary; I understand that this is a totally different world you are living in now." I swallowed hard as I read the few few things on the list.

"You have to know you did nothing wrong to get here. Diabetes is just when your body cannot make insulin anymore. You do not have the ability to produce it anymore. There is no cure at the moment but I believe that one day there will be for everybody."

I rolled my lips together as he kept going, my leg bouncing up and down. "Diabetes was not caused by eating too much of one thing. Do not ever blame yourself, your parents, and your friends. Diabetes is not contagious; it's something that happens to the best of people out there."

"So we can live the most normal life after this?" Seth asked as he scratched behide his ear, "Yes and no, your life will never go back to normal but it will get close, you will still have to check your blood sugar. You will still have to take insulin. You will still have to take of your body better than anybody else." Eric kept talking about how life was not going to be normal. How life was going to be harder. I rocked back in my chair, I wanted out of here. I could not do this anymore.

"Hey Brie what's wrong?" Troy asked placing his hand on my shoulder, "I can't do this Troy," I backed my chair up and it bumped into the wall catching Eric's attention. Tears fell down my cheeks as I stood up, my feet wobbled but I caught my balance. "Gabi are you okay?" he asked me, I shook my head as I went for the door.

"Gabi baby what's wrong?" my dad called after me, I quickly escaped from the door, from the room that I felt like was choking me. Tears washed down my cheeks as the door slammed with a shut. I slid down the wall, the IV in my arm brushed against my stomach. I heard the door open once more and Troy's foot stepped out.

"Brie," he called, he turned to look towards my room and I let out a sob. His head quickly turned to me as he took two steps to be next to me. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap.

"Hey, do not cry." He whispered into my ear, "I can not do this Troy, I thought I could. I thought I could handle it in there but those little boys are doing better than I am." I let my head fall onto his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"Those boys do not realize how much there life is changing on them. You on the other hand know that it is never going to be the same. You have basically gone through your whole life doing the same thing and now it's changed within days. You are going to break down Gabi," his soft voice landed in my ears.

"I just want everything to go back to that one day. I do not care if we were on the verge of breaking up, or my parents getting a divorce. I just want everything to be okay with me."

Troy did not respond to that but sat there with me for a moment. We heard the door creak open and for Eric's scrub to peak through. "Come on Gabs we got more to learn before you can go to lunch." I took a deep breath Troy kissed my temple.

"Alright," I said quietly, Troy and Eric both helped me up. I walked back into the room to get worried glances from my parents. I wiped at my swollen eyes as Troy kept his hand on my lower back. "We are going to take a quick five minute break," Eric announced.

"Use this opportunity to use the bathroom or whatever else you need to do." Both families quickly got up leaving the room. "I will be right back. I want to check your blood sugar." He said pointing at me. Once the door clicked, I was left with Troy and my parents.

"Sweetheart what was that about?" my dad asked as I sat down in the chair, "It was overwhelming. I felt like I couldn't even breathe." I said quietly, I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked me, I nodded my head, "Perfectly fine," Troy let his hand fall onto my arm and all I wanted to do was climb on his lap and curl underneath a blanket with him.

"Mija, I hope you are feeling okay. Those parents are concerned for you."

"They do not get how I feel! Nobody does mom!" I turned my chair so it could not face her but to Troy. He knew what I needed once he saw my face. He patted his lap and I quickly got up to sit down on him. He wrapped his arms around me kissing me.

"It will all soon be okay." He told me sounding like a fourteen cookie. "Alright fourteen cookies," I teased him as I buried my head into his shoulder. He chuckled, "I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy,"

Everybody rejoined in the room, my parents wanted me to move from Troy but I just sat on his lap more friendly, my legs hung over the side of the chair while my head rested on his chest. "Alright so back to where we were," he placed a meter in front of me as he went up to the board.

"You want me to do it?" I questioned him, "Sure go ahead, and show how it should look." Eric said to me, my mouth dropped a little and he gave me a stern look.

I reached for the black bold meter as I dug out a strip, I stuck in the meter. I pulled out a wipe as I cleaned my finger. He watched me closely as I pulled out the long blue poker. "Now when you guys get your bag of stuff yours will not look like that. Yours will be smaller."

I waved my finger in the air and I set the poker on my finger. I took a deep breath as I pushed the button. The snap was quick and the pinch went even faster. I pulled the thing back and I felt it drop onto the table. I saw the blood drop on my finger but not enough to fill the strip. I pushed the blood up my finger and I let the strip suck the blood away. I could feel the room vibrant around me. Troy kissed the back of my neck and I smiled up at Eric.

"Congrats you finally got part one down." He said winking at me, the meter beeped and I looked down. "154" I read to the group, "Perfect,"

"But I thought the target range was from 80-140," I said looking up at him, "It is but you are what fourteen points off?" he asked me, knowing me I felt like I should argue my point but I let it drop. "Exactly, that's kind of going to lead me to my next little thing. You can all still do everything that any normal person would do. You just have to watch and do things extra careful."

"You can still have birthday cake; you can still have cookies or ice cream. We are not going to band you from all of that but we want you have them in moderation." The door opened and Carter slipped back into the room, looking a little more tired than the last time I saw him.

"Well welcome back Carter, we were just talking about moderation." Carter gave a small smile as he collapsed in a chair, "About how you can eat whatever you want but just a little smaller." My mom had her pen and paper out taking notes on everything they said.

"Fun, have you got to the words you should know?" Eric shook his head, "I thought I spare them the boredom since we have already had one breakdown." He flashed me a look with Carters eyes following, "Really?" he asked

I shrugged, "Really," I commented

"Moving on, the honeymoon phase." Eric started, "It is where your pancreas is producing insulin still but very little. This is going to give you a little challenge because one day you could be running low and the next you are sky high because you need more insulin. Some may last in that stage for two weeks, a month, or a year. All kids are different when it comes to it."

"Now I have a question," Sherry said, "There are two types of diabetes correct?"

"I got this one," Carter said, "Yea; there are two types of diabetes. All three of you here have Type 1 diabetes which we all call Juvenile diabetes, and then type two diabetes is where its call on-set diabetes. Usually the adult may be overweight or older; it is very uncommon in kids." He said looking around the group.

"Let's start the PowerPoint presentation we have for you all which can be found in your binder you all have if you want to follow along that way. After we do this we are going to take a break for lunch and once everybody is done you will resume classes with Linda who will talk about Nutrition."

Carter flickered off the lights as the screen turned on. A picture of a little kid showed up on the board, the title what is diabetes. Eric pressed a button flickering to the next screen. "This is basically what we just talked about…" Up on the screen was the difference between type one and type two diabetes.

"Are you all ready to move on since we have covered this already?" Eric asked waiting to push the button, "Mhm," the group echoed back to him.

The next screen flashed in front of my eyes, I saw three words that stood out from the rest. Diabetes is an autoimmune disorder. Disorder flashed in my eyes and burned in my head, I had a disorder.

"Now do not let those big words get to you up there. All that it is saying is you have diabetes. It is an autoimmune disorder that is very common in the world with children." Eric talked for a minute before he continued to the next screen.

"There are four facts we would love to point out to all of you," Carter said pointing at the screen to the four facts, "One, your body is attacking itself. It's attacked beta cells which are what makes insulin and its not working since its fighting."

Eric pointed down to the next one, "Two, this started years from now. This started way before the day you were diagnosed with diabetes. There is nothing you could have done to prevent it which is number four."

"And number three is you did nothing to cause it either. Therefore, I bet Eric already somewhat covered it but do not blame anybody. It's nobody's fault." Carter finished, we all looked down at the papers as they spoke. We went over several more screens, over why does my body need insulin, the reason to breakdown sugar. We went over what Type 2 Diabetes is and how that all works.

"Okay, here is something we would all love to know but we do not have the exact answers to these questions." The screen flashed and bold words stood out, what causes Type 1 Diabetes.

"That is something I would love to know," Kelly said flashing a small smile to the group; we all laughed as three words popped up. We do not know exactly sitting up at the top of the screen.

"But we have some pretty good guesses to why, Genetics plays a big part in a lot of people with diabetes."

"That's what Seth's was probably. Both of my parents had diabetes but it seemed to skip me." Sherry said looking over at her son who was doodling on a piece of paper.

"Toxins, now this is very unlikely with this group right here."

"And Triggers which is fifty with genetics." Carter said to the group, "This could have triggered a long time ago which set it off. Again there is nothing you could have done about it to prevent it, its something that happened."

After we talked about this, we flipped through several screens that began to bore all of the kids. The reason we needed insulin, what it did, how it reacted…blah, blah, blah. My eyes began to shut as Troy rubbed my thighs. "Now have you all been asking why you are so thirsty?"

"Yea," Drew said, I opened my eyes to see him sitting up on his dads lap. "Well you have been thirsty because when your blood sugar is high your blood is thicker. When Gabi came in here and we drew blood that was some thick blood, I have ever seen. It was very gross to be perfectly honest with you all; I think he dad over there was thinking the same thing."

"It did not even look like blood," he commented

"Yes but because she was so thirsty she was trying to dilute, make the blood thinner, with water." He explained, "Now when we draw her blood it is nowhere near as thick." I smiled as they talked about me.

"So can anybody tell me what you felt like when you were first diagnosed?" Eric asked the group, "I was always tired," Seth commented

"Good, Gabi do you have one?"

"Water, I was craving all this water."

"Drew?"

"I was going to the bathroom all of the time."

"Very good, those are the top three symptoms of high blood sugars." A screen popped up of people, "Going to the bathroom a lot, numb or tingling feet, always hungry, unexplained weightless, blurred vision, and something else we really do not need to go over." He commented, I giggled reading the last one.

"But these are all signs of a high blood sugar, if you ever feel any of these check your blood sugar ASAP. Do not even think twice about it just do it." He said, "If you run high for to long these are some of the things that could happen."

"Blindness, Nerve Damage, Kidney Failure, Heart Disease, and delayed wound healing." My mouth shifted and I felt it drop slightly, "Now this takes time, its not going to be quickly. It is going to build over the years so if you run high all the time this is going to be you. Running high is very dangerous." He commented

"I can tell," I said reading over the list once more.

We went over when to check our blood sugar, when to take shots, where to take shots, where to take Lantas shots, what to do when your blood sugar is high, and the target range once more.

"Okay so I am betting you have all heard the word ketones more than once this week." All of us nodded our heads together, "Well would you finally like to know what they are." Again another nod of heads.

"Well ketones are when your body begins to burn fat as a fuel source instead of glucose. Therefore, some people and you should never do this try to get ketones because that is how they lose weight. It is not a good idea at all, very bad and dangerous." Carter told the group

"Ketones are the thing that made you feel sick, made your stomach hurt, and if you keep ketones to long you can go into DKA where it could get as bad as having heart failure." My eyes popped out of my head as I looked around the room. "So you never want ketones."

"Low blood sugars which NONE of you have had so far!" Eric exclaimed, "You slackers, if you have a low blood sugar you get a free fifteen carbs to eat!"

"A low blood sugar is anywhere below 80,"

"And if you feel like this you need to test your blood sugar because that means you need food quickly. If you feel shaky, fast heart rate, sweating, anxious, dizziness, hunger, impaired vision, weakness, and headache, irritable. Now you can usually pick up on a low way faster than a high."

I looked over the symptoms one more time before the screen flipped to the next slide. "If you are low, eat 15 grams of carbs, after you are done eating wait 15 minutes for the food to set in. Recheck your blood sugar and if you are still low repeat the process."

"If you play sports make sure you check your blood sugar 15 minutes before any activity to make sure you do not need any food."

We finished through the timeline, "And that is all basics, your supplies list will come around the table. Before you leave you will be give scripts to take to a pharmacy of your choice."

Eric flickered back on the lights and I blinked rapidly, "Now everybody goes get some lunch, count some carbs, and be free from us too." Carter said as he stood up pushing in his chair. I got up from Troy's lap and he gripped onto my waist.

"You ready to go get a shot," he teased

"Mhm," I said letting my body fall back onto his, "I am too tired to care,"

"Come on, you can rest until your lunch gets here." He said kissing my temple. I walked forward as he kept a tight grip on my waist. I giggled as he sucked on the corner of my ear, "Troy," I moaned softly, "Stop doing that," he chuckled as we walked back into my room to see more flowers.

"Wow, I got more." I murmured, "And another visitor!" I turned around to see my Uncle Eric standing behide me. "Icky!" I went over to grab him in a hug. "How you holding up?" he asked, "As good as it gets," I gave him a small smile, "I just wanted to stop in to say hi." He rubbed my shoulder, "But do you know where I can find your mom?"

"Probably down the hall," he nodded, "I'll see you soon okay?" I nodded my head as he left, "Bye and thank you!" He waved a goodbye as I flopped down on the bed. I pulled the warm blanket up over my shoulders.

"Do you want what you had yesterday for lunch?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Alright, why don't you get some sleep while I call them." He picked up the phone.

"Alright," I said as I shut my eyes snuggling with the pillow but something was missing. I heard Troy talking and I opened my eyes to look at him. "Mhm, thank you!" he sat the phone down.

"Come lay with me," I told him patting on the bed, "You can turn a basketball game on if there is one." He smiled, leaned over and kissed my lips. "I would be more than happy to lay with you." I made room for him on the bed and I let my head fall against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close.

I shut my eyes and listened to his heartbeat as I fell into a gentle sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy! I had to go back and look at my diabetes binder to find all this information! I forgot a lot of this stuff, I am like woah! So everything you read came from the hospital, I do not want to do to much more with the classes but for her to go home. I remember only wanting to go home but I am going to do one more class where its more hands on and then after that she will be going home! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**If you have not read my profile page I suggest you go read it because I wrote a long message about the months to come…soo… **

**Love you all! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Xoxo**

**Jo**


	10. Promise

**This chapter is dedicated to those affected by 9/11. May all rest in piece that died that day ten years ago. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Promise<p>

I was sick of sitting in this stupid hospital room.

"Do we have to go to these classes?" I whined, I get to go home this afternoon and I was completely ready after a weeklong stay. I will get to go home and be normal, well as normal as things are going to get.

"Brie this is it," Troy said to me as he adjusted in his seat from across the room. I rolled my soft brown eyes, "Not really since I have to come back for two more classes." I told him, someone pretended to let an exaggerated cry out. "Our favorite patient is leaving us today Carter!" Eric said pretending to cry

"Oh Lord," I muttered giving both of them a huge smile. "I promise you I will come back." I said reaching for Troy's hand. Over the last two days, Troy and them have become better friends. Talking about basketball, football, and other manly things. I am sure Troy has talked to them about how he is feeling. It has been affecting both of us more than anybody would have thought.

"Totally," Troy added "But I am going to grab some coffee," Troy squeezed my shoulder with his rough hand before starting for the door. "We will come with you Troy," my parents told him; Troy kissed my forehead before completely walking out of the room, poof they were gone.

"Well this is it, one half classes. Then you eat lunch and are able to leave." Carter said I rubbed my arm where I had a bruise from my IV. Ashley took it out last night. I have to take a quick, which felt amazing. "Yeah, well I have to give myself a shot." I mumbled, "Don't worry; I promise you, it will all slow down, become easy." He explained as he did my vitals once more.

"What did you and Troy talk about yesterday?" I asked him, Carter fidgeted and he looked away nervously.

"I should let you two talk about it," He told me starting to put everything away. "Carter does he want to break it off because of…"

"Oh no! That would be the last thing we would ever talk about." I gave him a long lasting look, "He has new feelings Gabs, you're in the hospital and he trying to balance it all." I looked towards the window away from Carter, "He wants to just focus on you Gabi." I felt tears gaze over my eyes as Carter put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll see you in the meeting," he told me walking out, for having a week to digest everything it was now that it was all sinking in. It felt like my world exploded in front of me. I curled my feet up to my chest as I let a teardrop down my cheek. I was sick of crying, I was sick of having people stab me twenty-four seven, I was tired and I just wanted my bed.

Troy had to go back to school tomorrow; I did not have to go back until Tuesday or Wednesday. My mind drifted again back to the whole diabetes thing. What if I did not want to live with it, a small sob escaped my throat as I felt the door to my room open and close. "Gabi sweetheart the meetings start in ten," A nurse told me before walking out, I only nodded my head and the door shut once more.

Last night was a rough one. My dad stayed with me and once I finally was getting ready to go to sleep I felt itchy and I kept seeing things, like red type ants on my sheets. I jumped out of bed scaring my dad half to death; Troy actually was not here last night to stay with me but was back early enough. I was so scratchy, I was crying like a lunatic and my dad had a nurse come in to change sheets.

My dad held me for several minutes before I finally climbed back into bed. Once I did I fell asleep, my dad asked me again this morning but I told him it was nothing. I tried wiping my tears away so I could get ready to leave but lately I just felt like a fountain. "Gabi honey are you ready to leave?" as my door creaked open, I couldn't even respond when she saw me in tears. She quickly set the coffee down on the table.

"Oh honey," she came over and sat down on the bed. She pulled me into the hug and I sobbed into her chest, "Baby girl we are going to get through this." She told me rubbing my back.

"I'm so scared," I cried, "I am so scared I am going to mess up or kill myself." She rubbed my arms and kissed my forehead, "You will do just fine. You are scared, I am scared. We are going to take you home, get you settled in." I pulled back a little sniffle escaping my nose.

"I know I just want everything normal. I want Troy and I to be the same together, I do not want him all over me. I want to be back in school but I do not want everybody looking at me. You know it's all away around the school already and its not even Monday yet." My mom rubbed my back while I talked, "I just want everything normal."

"We are going to get back to that, very soon. Right now everything is so new, fresh and scary." I rubbed my eyes as the door opened again for my dad and Troy to step through. I quickly tried to wipe away all of the tears that were evident on my face. Of course, Troy noticed that I had been crying quickly.

"Hey, Brie, are you okay?" he asked me, I pushed him off me and he gave me a quick glance. "I need some breathing space," I told him; his eyes softened a bit, as he knew I was having a hard time. His hand reached out for mine but I pulled it towards my chest. Troy let a dejected sigh out of his mouth, "I'll be waiting down the hall," he mumbled before walking out of the room.

I felt like bursting into a completely new round of tears, "Gabi," my dad said, "What the hell just happened?" I turned asking both of my parents. "The guy who has been there every step of the way and I basically rejected him. He wanted to comfort me but I pushed him away, I…"

"Calm down," my dad said rubbing my shoulder, "You need to relax,"

I took several deep breaths before I looked at them, "I just need to figure out everything and I…" I felt my head start to spin and my hands began to shake. I felt lightheaded and I looked at my mom, "mom, I don't feel…" I reached for the chair that was sitting next to me. My arm reached out but I missed the first time before grabbing on to it.

"Dave, go get a nurse or a doctor," my mom began to panic before my mom reached out to hold me up. I groaned as I began to feel fuzzy and I just wanted to sit. "Gabi there…" Troy's words stopped short, "Troy can you help her to the bed," my mom said rubbing her forehead.

"Whats going on?" Troy asked me, I felt his arms around my waist but I wanted to squirm free. I did not want anybody touching me, I just wanted to sit, and I just wanted to be alone. I tried to break free of his grip but my legs felt weak. I struggled with tears in my eyes as Troy pulled me closer to him.

"Gabi," Troy said with a sharp tone, I then felt my tongue starting to numb. What the hell was going on with my body, I was fighting Troy, I felt weak, dizzy, tired, numbness. I finally gave up, my body was done trying to fight and I collapsed against him. His arm was around my waist as he stroked my hair.

"Let's check her blood sugar," I heard somebody say, Troy picked me up taking me over to the bed. Troy set me down and knelled down in front of me. "Hey," he said as Eric grabbing my hand, I looked at him before looking back at Troy. I felt the prick but not as much as I did.

"You feeling okay?" he asked me as he rubbed my knee, I could not process the words he was saying. I could not form an answer in my head and before I knew it, food was in front of me.

"Gabi, you need to eat this." Eric said putting it in front of me, "Your blood sugar is 39 which is very low. I am going to have you eat this than you can drink some milk." He handed me the fruit snacks in front of him. "Brie, you need to eat them." He said they were open spilling into my hand.

I picked one up and set it into my mouth, I quickly ate it before it, and they were all gone. Eric was quickly backed with a carton of milk; I took a small drink before the whole thing had disappeared.

Slowly the fuzziness went away, the dizziness faded and I reached for Troy's hand. "You feeling better?" Troy asked me, I licked my lips and I nodded my head. "What happened?" I asked looking at Eric, "You have a bad reaction to a low. That was very bad; I mean i have never seen that from the first week."

Troy massaged my hand with his thumb, "I had no idea," I shook my head trying to figure it out. "Come on, you are going to have another snack down in room. We need to get started so we can let you go home." He took a glance at Troy, "Walk with her, please don't let her fall. Her legs might be a little weak."

"How about…" Troy said before quickly slipping me onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his held onto my legs. I let my head fall onto his shoulder, "I'm sorry," I whispered into his ear, "Not your fault, it's just something we are going to have to deal with."

I kissed his neck as we approached the room, "I can not wait to get into a room without parents, doctors, and nurses all around." I giggled softly as I kissed it again with more passion. Goosebumps raised on the back of his neck. "Someone likes that," I told him as he came into the room.

The other two kids were sitting there waiting, "Alright sorry to get started late but Gabi here had a low. One of her firsts," I rose an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You had one last night, during the night according to the night nurses. You started drinking milk, you fell asleep in the process and then they gave you apple juice. You finished that off," I shaped an O with my mouth, "Well then…" Troy set me down and I got into the chair.

"Alright today we have four hours worth of information to cram into three." Carter started by passing out more information guides, "We are going to start off today by talking about…" I then tuned out everything Carter was saying while I played footsie with Troy.

* * *

><p>After two and half hours with talking about shots, carbs, blood sugars, treatments, school stuff, doctors, getting meters and supplies to last us a few days and our pen full of insulin.<p>

The pen of insulin was a vile that stuck inside, you dialed up the end and you just stuck the needle inside. Pushing it down, hold it in for three seconds and pull it out. Yea, of course they made it sound that easy. I felt like rolling my eyes when Carter began to cover it.

"One of the last things I want to talk about is Insulin Pumps," I raised an eyebrow looking over at them; these were new words to my ear. "What is an insulin pump?" they now passed out small binders with names on the front and packets of information. "These have to be the greatest invention ever."

I reached for the one that said Medtronic; I flipped through it to see something about as small as a pager. The first thing I could do was guess it was an iPod. It is exactly what it looks like.

"This is a machine that gives you insulin twenty four hours a day." I quickly pulled it closer to my nose, Troy let his hand slip up my thigh and I tried not to squirm. "This would take away every shot that you would have to do. You would have to change this every three days, three days." I quickly glanced at my parents but there nose was deep into the packets.

"Would you still have to check your blood sugar?" one of the other parents asked, "Yes," Eric answered, I sighed softly and Troy let his hand slip under my shirt which made my back hairs stand. "Troy," I said trying not to moan, "Look at this," I gave him a glance before he let his hand fall out of my shirt.

"Looks interesting babe," Carter rolled his eyes before starting to talk about something else, "You would only have to change it every three days, it calculates everything for you depending on which brand you get and it can make your life one step closer to normal."

The conversation about pumps went on for another forty-five minutes. We ordered lunch from the room as we talked and then we were all getting ready to be dismissed.

"Well, we will see you all over the next few weeks for classes. If you are interested in the pump please contact us and we can tell you more about them and how to get them." Eric said as he began to stand up, "But you are all free of our classes." He gave us a smile before standing up. I felt paralyzed for a moment, fear burning through my blood.

"That's it?" I asked them as everybody else got up to leave, Carter and Eric shared a quick glance, and "We taught you everything you need to know…"

"What about this morning? I had no flipping clue what the hell that was. I was pushing Troy away from me, I could not think or process what people were saying to me. I didn't know!" I felt myself being worked up and hot. "Gabi, you are all going to be very different. We can't teach you the way you are going to react."

I took another breath before Troy grabbed my hand, "It will be all right Gabi," his words were soft spoken and comforting, "It will all be okay." I bit on my lip before I stood up grabbing Troy's hand. "I feel like I need more information,"

"You have gotten tons," Eric said to us, "Its all overwhelming," my mom pointed out, I looked over at everybody. They all seemed calm and ready for this but I did not feel like I was there.

"I think she just needs time for it all to sink in." By this point, mostly everybody had left the room, "What if I don't want it to sink in. What if I just want it to all be over?" I looked towards my right where nobody was, "You need to face the music Gabs, your life isn't normal anymore."

I bit my tongue before doing anything I regretted, I quickly let go of Troys hand and escaped the room. I was not ready to give myself a shot or test my blood sugar without anybody else there. I felt a ride of pain wash through me. "Brie, wait up." Troy called; I closed my eyes as his arms circled around me. "Hey," he held onto me for a moment, "It will..."

"All be okay, I know you have said it to me a hundred times now."

"And it usually helps, Whats wrong with you today."

"I don't know anything! I feel like all I did in those classes is think or looked around, I don't feel prepared." I wanted to scream but standing in the middle of the hospital probably was not the best place to do it.

"Life has to move on Gabi, you can't sit here and beg to go back in time. Nothing is going to change this moment right now, nothing." I swallowed hard before I looked at him, "You have had this for a week and all you want to do is sit here and complain about shit. I know, you are hurt and wanting to escape all of it but you have to face it. You have to meet this dead on Gabi."

Troy was standing in front of me letting his blue eyes sink into mine. "Its so hard Troy," my speech bubbled from my mouth as I started to get choked up. We were standing outside my bedroom door where a shot was awaiting me. "It's hard to just face it when I feel so unprepared. I wish I just had notice of what was going to happen instead of getting blindsided."

"That's why we take one step at a time," Troys words helped, I could not deny that, they helped a lot. "You promise to be with me every step of the way?" I asked him, he bent over to give me a kiss on my forehead. "Would I be here if I wasn't?" he asked, I gave him small smile before he guided me into the room. I sat on the bed for Carter to enter the room.

"Hey, you ready to do this or what? The sooner you do this and eat the sooner you can leave." I grinned like a schoolgirl, "Lets do it, I am so ready to just go home."

"Good, we are ready for you to leave." He winked at me while I shook my head. "Alright you do everything; we will sit here and watch."

"Now when like I do it in my arms or whatever can my mom do it for me?" I asked, "Of course, your mom can do all of them or Troy but we just want you to do it once here." I nodded my head as my hands began to shake. I sat firmly on the bed, "When you checked your blood sugar, it was 124 good or bad?"

"Good," I mumbled as I focused on the needle in front of me. I pulled back the paper and screwed it to the top. "You need four units of insulin," Carter told me as I pulled the dial back. I chewed on my cheek as I did so, once I had the pen full of insulin ready to go I stood up. Carter handed me a wipe to wash the area of my skin, I pulled up my shirt and washed it. I the picked up the pen. Troy was standing behide me while everybody else looked at me.

"Alright guys you don't have to stare," I mumbled as they all kept looking, I put the needle closer to my skin and I felt the rooms temperature rise. I blinked rapidly before Carter put his hand on mine pushing the needle closer to my skin. "You can do it," he said as the needle poked the top of my skin.

He let go as I pushed the needle through, I closed my eyes as I pushed the insulin in. Once I was done, I held it in for three seconds and pulled it out. I set it down and let a huge grin come over my face. "I did it!" I exclaimed, I turned and buried myself into Troy's body. "I'm so proud of you!" he whispered to me, I grinned and felt happy tears approach my eyes.

"Good job baby girl," my dad said as I let go of Troy, "Great job Gabs," Carter, said cleaning up the mess, "You officially became a diabetic today. An independent diabetic," he said with a soft smile, "I am going to get your food so you can leave." He walked out and I was left with some of the most important people in my life.

"We are going to start loading up the car sweetie," my mom said as she began to pack everything up. All my bags were ready to go but we had hundreds of flowers, balloons and stuffed animals lying around. My dad had wheeled in cart to carry everything down in.

"Alright," I sat down on the made bed and I looked at Troy. His blue eyes were locked to mine, "You know how we talked about baby steps?" he asked me, I nodded my head, "Yea,"

My parents were finishing loading the cart and my mom looked up giving me a smile. "We will be right back," I nodded my head and they left.

"Well how about this conversation waits until we are at your house. Maybe a little walk?" he asked me, I turned to see them bringing my food in. I raised an eyebrow in his direction before nodding my head, "Alrighty then,"

They slide the sandwich and chips in front of me. I wanted something small so I could eat at home later. "My mom is waiting for me downstairs; I will be at your house in an hour." He came up to me and kissed my forehead. "I thought you were going to ride home with me."

"I was but I need to pick something up. I promise I will meet you at your house." He gave me one quick squeeze before he completely let go. My parents walked into the room and I suddenly did not feel hungry anymore. "Troy…" I asked but he put his finger to my lips. "Shh…I promise."

I watched as he slowly let go of me and he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>After being discharged and eating lunch, I was a free woman. I was dressed in a pair of sweats and Troy's hoodie. We were on our way back to the house and Troy said he was already there waiting for me. I feared a party would be there and I was not up for one of those.<p>

"Mom, there isn't some party at the house right?" I asked looking at her, "Not that I am aware of, why?" she asked, I shrugged my shoulders. "Troy left early and is already there." I told her, I saw a small smile come over my moms face. "Oh no honey, he had to go do something." She told me, I gave a long look as if she was lying to me.

My mom turned up the radio to a Taylor Swift song, Our Song. I sighed as I looked out the window at the passing cars on the highway. I flipped the phone in my hand while we got closer to our house. I took a quick breath as we exited the highway and came onto the following street.

I pulled at the hoodie I was wearing as I felt my body began to heat up. I looked at the meter sitting in the bag next to me. There was a pen full of insulin. Some medical wipes, food, and some other things. Chewing my lip I looked to see our house coming into view and only Troy's car was in the driveway.

We were nearing the end to our junior year; I was so ready for it to be over. Senior year just needed to be here.

My dad opened the garage door and he pulled the car in. I had not seen the outside world in so long, I havent stepped foot out into it since I was entered into the hospital. Once I got out in the garage, I reached for the bag and I went towards the door. I opened it up and nobody was inside. Troy was sitting on the couch thinking about something.

"Hey," I said dropping the bag, Troy looked up at gave me a smile. "Hey baby," he got up and then came over to give me a hug. "So how about we get you settled in then we can go for a walk if you are up for it." He said leaning down to let his forehead touch mine.

"I would love to. I havent gotten to be outside in so long, I miss it," I pouted, Troy let his soft lips touch mine, I quickly let my hands go up to his neck. "Excuse me, I know the nurses arent around but parents are." My dad said, I groaned softly as I pulled away from Troy.

He winked at me before letting go, "Sorry Mr. Montez," Troy said looking at him with a smile, "Couldn't help me with this beautiful girl in front of me."

I giggled and my mom smiled at him, "Very good Troy," I picked up one of the bags for Troy to take it away from me. I grabbed his hand and lead him to my room, "Door open!" my dad yelled

I rolled my eyes as I opened my door; I took in the smell of coconuts. The air freshener in my room working well, the fan was on the bed was messed up and pillows were tossed around. "Do you want to change?"

"Is it cold outside?"

"Its windy," he said, I looked over at the brown Ugg boots sitting against my closet. I quickly slipped off the flip-flops that were my feet and slipped them into the brown boots. I discarded Troy's jacket for a small fitter one from Nike. It was purple, tight and thermal dry.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun before slipping a grey band into it. I looked at Troy, "You are stunning," he said reaching over for my hand. I blushed as I took it; he guided me out of the room. "Whatever," I told him he shook his head, "Nope, I am serious." I giggled before we made it down to the bottom floor.

"Mom, Troy and I are going to go for a walk. We will be back soon," I told her with a small wave, "Do you know what your blood sugar is?" she asked me, I frowned, as I did not. "Mom, I will check it once I get back." I told her, "No, you need to check it before you leave Gabi. I don't want what happened this morning to happen again." She said to me, I gapped as the frustration ran through my veins.

"Why can't I just leave?" I mumbled as I bent over for the bag that I had left downstairs. I bit on my lip as I tried not to say anything back, this is what I meant by not normal. I just wanted to leave with my boyfriend but no, I have to stop, check my blood sugar, and then tell my parents.

I quickly did it faster than I thought I ever would. I put the blood onto the strip and it quickly came back as 123, I tossed it onto the bag. "Its 123 mom,"

"Why don't you take it with you?"

"No," I said firmly, I then opened the door but my mom was quickly coming towards me. "Gabi sweetheart you should really take it with you." Troy grabbed my hand to keep me from walking out the door. "Mom, I really don't want to take it with me. All I want to do is go on a walk with my boyfriend."

Troy looked at my mom with intense at eyes, "I'll take care of her, I promise." He said nodding his head, my mom looked at me and shook her head. "You better not make me regert this Gabi." I nodded my head as Troy and I stepped out the door. Troy shut it quickly. "Sorry you had to see that,"

He was quiet for a minute, "I know its tough," he told me while we walked off the driveway. Troy's hand laced with mine as we walked down the street. I leaned against him as we walked slowly down the street. "Are we heading towards the park?" I questioned, "Of course,"

"You keep saying promise Troy," I told him as we walked, "You know promise is a big word right?" his blue eyes caught onto mine and he nodded his head, "Of course, I know it's a big word but I mean it." He looked at me with a cheesy grin.

I giggled, "So are you ready to go back to school?" I asked him, "Nah," he told me, "But I have a question," he said to me, "What would be that question?"

"I know we have never talked about this but where do you want to go to school?" This was something we have never talked about, we tried to avoid I think because we never really thought this would last but I'm in love with him."

"Wow that one kind of blew me a little." I said laughing; I rubbed the back of my neck as I thought about it. "I don't know I have always wanted to go to Duke, NYU, Georgia, Princeton, Columbia, and Harvard." I told him with a shrug, "I havent really thought about it but I guess I should since senior year is right around the corner."

"Some people have already picked schools," Troy pointed out; we walked down the street watching the passing cars, "Well you have a huge weapon, your key way in to any school." I said pushing him a little; Troy gave a small smile before letting it disapper.

"Maybe I don't want to play in school," Troy said looking at me, we both stopped in the tracks of the sidewalk but Troy quickly started towards the park that was three more blocks ahead. "What do you mean you don't want to play in school? You have blown me off for the past months because of it, saying I need to practice for a scholarship." I mimicked him, Troy shifted as we gained a block closer to the park.

"I did." He started, "But then everything happened Gabi. I realized I do not want to be some superstar basketball play that is not me. I have an amazing girlfriend who is struggling with this…thing and that's my dad's dream." He told me with a small shrug, we were coming to the entrance of the park.

"My dads dream is for me to become some huge basketball star for the rest of my life. I mean for the past twelve years that's what I thought I wanted but its not."

"So you are saying?"

"I'm done with basketball. I want to focus on grades and get into a good school. I have always been a straight A student until this year when I was trying to balance so much." When we finally made it into the park, we walked under all of the trees and the little kids running around.

"So why did you ask me where I wanted to go?"

"Because I want to be with you," he said, "That's what I really want Gabi, I just want to be with you." We had finally stopped in front of the huge pond that sat at the edge of the park. It had a fountain in the middle that would lit up colors at night. There was a duck sitting on top of the water at the moment.

"You want to be with me?" I asked his with a curious look, he nodded his head. "You are my life anymore Gabi, I thought I was going to die when I heard you were in the hospital." His hand stroked my my arm before he reached into his pocket for something.

"I want to make a promise to you," he began; I felt the tears already bursting into my eyes as he said those nine words. "Troy…" he shook his head, "this is not an engagement ring," he told me as he pulled out a box from Zale's. I bit on my lip as I let a smile slip onto my face. "But it is a promise ring. I promise that one day you will be mine forever. I will slip an engagement ring on that finger one day followed by a wedding ring."

Troy opened the box and I gasped, this had to be so much money. "Troy," I said trying to stop the tears that were falling off my face, "This had to cost you way too much," I said looking up at him; he took the ring out of the box and grabbed my hand. "No need to worry about that," he said with a hint of a smile, "But will you Gabriella Montez take this promise ring and promise me you will be there waiting for me, once the engagement ring comes." I looked into his blue eyes.

"Yes," I said as I jumped into his arms, he spun me around as if we were engaged. I pulled back to kiss his lips and he held onto me. I massaged his lips to mine and he finally set me back down on the ground. He pulled on my left hand and then slipped the ring onto my ring finger.

It was a white gold band with a round diamond stone. It had to be the most beautiful ring until I looked on the side, _T&G_ we engraved on the side. "Troy," I breathed, as I looked him into the eyes, "This is so beautiful," I whispered as I played with it on my hand.

"I'm glad you like it." He said as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "After I saw you in that hospital bed and I said I love you I knew." Troy said, "Dating for a year,"

"So when are you telling your dad about being done with basketball?" I asked him, Troy then scratched the back of his neck. "Well…" I looked up at him, "I don't know, he thinks I love it but to be honest I lost the love a little while ago. Before everything happened. I missed you like crazy when we were apart like we were; I keep thinking back to all the March Madness I was obsessed."

I laughed, "Obsessed is an understatement." I mumbled as he slipped his arm around my waist, we began to walk back to my house. "So do we have to tell my parents?" I asked him

"No." he said to me, "I asked them before I did it," I felt in Awh as Troy told me this, "You asked my parents?" He nodded his head, "The proper way to do it,"

I shook my head, "You are amazing Troy." He gave me a smile, "I know." I rolled my eyes once more as I leaned into him, "I think it's the most beautiful ring ever." I told him as I looked at it.

"Well it's my promise to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update but I will try to keep them coming quicker! Hope you are all enjoying your day! The picture of the ring and the pen Gabi uses with her insulin is on my profile page! <strong>

**9.11.01 ~ Never Forget /3**


	11. The Only One

Chapter 11- The Only One

"Troy!" I giggled as he spun me around, it has been a month since I had left the hospital and I felt like my life was heading in a postive area. I really did not have remarkable lows that made me go insane like the last one did. I had one here and there but it was not anything serious. I never really had a big high yet.

"What?" he asked pressing his lips up against mine? His eyes sparkled in the April sun, "Do you think this saved our relationship sometimes?" his forehead crumpled and he set me down. My feet hit hard on the rough ground as his arms hung loosely around me.

"What?" he asked with a puzzled look, I sighed as we both fell onto the grass. "The whole diabetes thing, I mean if it wasn't for this would we still be together?" his jaw tightened before he finally looked at me. "I don't know, the way you were feeling I'm not sure." I gave a small smile as I leaned back on him. At least he cared enough to look at it like that.

"What I do know though is that we would have been back together in no time. You are my soul mate and that will never change." I felt a grin slip onto my face he was so sweet. I cannot believe I through about getting rid of him. "Good because I am in love with you." I pushed him back on to the grass as I let my hand float up his shirt. I laughed a little as his thumb ran over my butt and down my thigh. "That tickles." My voice carried through the wind and he smiled.

"Good, I like hearing you laugh." He gave me a quick flirty smile before rolling me over to be on my back. "What that is not far!" I protested. His lips were quick to find mine, that shut me up but as soon as it started, it was over. I gave him a quick look but he shook his head.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured, I sighed rolling my eyes, "Troy can we just forget about diabetes for ten minutes and make out?" I asked him while running my fingers over his hard rock abs. He may have dropped basketball but he has not stopped working out. His dad was not too happy about him quitting, it sent him to sleep on my couch for a few days but his dad cooled down after a while.

"Well if that's how you are going to put it," he said with a grin, I smirked as he leaned down to press his lips against mine. Troy's hand rubbed my stomach with his rough hands. Our lips never disconnected until my phone began to vibrate. I groaned softly as I rolled back off Troy. We seemed to always have interruptions anymore.

I picked up my phone to see Anthony calling me, "Hello?" I asked pressing it against my ear. "Are you coming to my game Friday?"

"What?" I asked as I laid on my back my hand touching Troys hair. His lips started to kiss my fingers as I tried hard not to laugh. "Did dad not talk to you?" he asked me, "No, I know I have a doctor appt Friday so I wasn't already going to school but maybe I had something else going on…"

"Wait what?" Troy said looking at me, I shooed him off as I waved my hand at him. He pouted for a moment until I got the question I knew Anthony was going to ask. "Are you with Troy?" I sighed, "Yes Anthony, Troy is with me. When you have a boyfriend you usually spend time with him." I growled into the phone. I did not get why they did not like each other. They both loved sports and the same teams so Whats the problem?

"Whatever but I hope to see you in those stands Friday,"

I nodded my head, "Alright fine, I will talk to you later." I said to him as I let my hands guide though Troy's hair once more. I liked the touch and smell of his hair. It comforted me. "Don't do anything stupid," he said before ending our phone call. I blinked several times before I dropped the phone onto the ground next to me. "What do you mean you won't be at school Friday?" Troy asked as he rolled over onto his side facing me.

"I have to be at the hospital in the morning for a check up." I told him as I let my hand run down his bicep. He gave a small smile, "Friday is going to suck," Troy told me, "I know," I pouted, "And it sounds like you won't be home Saturday night."

"I probably won't be home until Sunday if I am going to see Anthony. He will want me to stay and it's hard to reject him since I rarely see him."

"What if I drove down after school? I could get there in under hour and half. Probably catch the end of his game and we could get a hotel room."

I laughed, "Like my parents would _EVER_ allow that to happen."

He snapped his fingers with a glowing grin, "Damn, I guess I will just have to sneak her off into a dark ally!" I started to laugh; I sat up as I giggled. "Wow really?" I asked him with a glowing grin. Troy shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe but please can I just drive up after school?"

"Troy," I started but he put his finger to my lip, "Please?" he begged, I shook my head. "Troy, I don't think Anthony really wants to see you." I said sitting on his lap facing him. "I don't even know if I'm going." Troy licked his lips before he leaned forward to kiss me. "I promise you, if you are there so will I."

* * *

><p>After talking to my dad Wednesday night, it was true. I was going to Santa Fe to watch Anthony play in a tournament for the entire weekend. "Can Troy come?" I asked him, "He can if his parents let him." My dad said as he walked out the door. I gave my mom a curious look.<p>

"Nothing sweetheart," I just nodded okay and left it alone. Things had been ten times better since everything happened. My dad sometimes had his grumpy days but that was normal for an old man.

Going to school was another story for the day. Pulling into the school parking lot, I quickly spotted Troy out in the crowd. I flipped my keys over into my hands to turn the car off. I reached for my backpack and got out to yell Troy's name. He instantly turned around catching my voice.

"Hey Brie!" he called over a group of people. I gave him a wink as I slipped my backpack around my shoulders. I shut the door to my car and locked it tight. I ran to catch up with him. He was standing talking to Chad and Taylor. "Hey guys," I said a little out of a breath.

"Gabi how was your night?" Taylor asked as we took step in front of the people. "Amazing," I said flicking a look back to Troy. He smiled as he carried his conversation on with Chad. "Fantastic so movie night my house on Saturday?" she asked, I frowned.

"I'm sorry. I can't," I pouted slightly as Troy's arm wrapped around my shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"Anthony is playing in a touneys up in Santa Fe? Remember we talked about this last night." His face registered it quickly, "Oh yea." He said with a sheepish grin. "I remember but it's the whole weekend."

"If you can get your parents to let you go you can come with us. They just have to be okay with it. We are leaving after my appointment."

"My parents said no more missing school so I can probably come up later." He said as he turned me in the hallway. He stroked my cheek with his thumb before planting a kiss on my lips. "Good Morning."

I giggled, as he was always sure to do this, "Good morning." I murmured back to him. He planted another kiss on my temple before we both left to go to our lockers. We met up again shortly afterwards in homeroom.

"So Gabi are you ever going to tell us what happened that one week? Why were you not here?" Michelle asked me in the hallway. I cringed slightly, only a few people knew about the whole diabetes thing. I did not privately in the nurse's office and I told nobody why I was gone. The only people who really knew were the gang, my teachers, and the nurse.

"Uhm, just something for my brother." I said scratching the top of my head. I had gotten these questions a lot since they knew I was a little sick.

"Oh well," she said sighing. It is, as they all knew but wanted me to say it. "What was that about? Not cheating on me or anything?" he teased

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yea cheating on you with Sarah." He chuckled as his warm lips captured mine. "So I went to the gym really fast to run it by my dad and he said yes. I have to drive up so I will see you on Friday. I'm guess we are staying in a hotel room?"

"I don't know I am just going along for the ride." Troys thumb rubbed my lower back. "Well my dad is calling yours to work out all the details."

"Good. That means I don't have to worry about it." I said as I put my head up for another kiss. "Bolton! Montez!" Darbus sneered, "No PDA!" I giggled softly as Troy's face crumbled into a frown. I patted his chest before walking off to my class.

* * *

><p>It was sixth hour. One more hour and I would be leaving. I rubbed my eyes and I looked at the board to see what the teacher was writing. I squinted my eyes as I looked at it more closely.<p>

"Gabi would you please explain this," I looked at the numbers on the bored and I felt confused. My mouth tried to form words but nothing came out. "What?" I finally said Mrs. Cummings eyes gave me a quick look before picking on the next student. I shook my head lightly as I tried to shake the fuzziness away.

I dropped my pencil as I felt my hands began to shake. I could not think. My mind seemed to be blocked from all activity as I tried to look at the class. "Are you okay?" Somebody touched my shoulder and I jerked away. It hit me. "Low," I murmured, the words slide off my lips and came out in a mumble that nobody understood, I got up to walk away but as soon as I did I saw black in the corner of my eyes.

"Troy," I let out a whimper as I caught onto the desk for support but I missed. "Gabi darling are you okay?" I shook my head, "Troy," I let out quietly again. "Somebody go get Troy Bolton," somebody snapped but I tried to walk. The fuzziness and the blackness around my eyes only got worse.

"Gabi?" Mrs. Cummings was now in front of me. She touched my hand but I quickly pulled back for me to fall on my butt. I felt my head spin some more, I just wanted to close my eyes but I could react. I wanted to move but I could not, "Somebody get the nurse down here ASAP; tell her it's Gabi Montez." I wanted to cry but I felt those hands.

"Brie, what's wrong." Troy looked me in the eyes and I closed my eyes trying to think of the words I needed to process. "Low." I muttered.

"Shit," I heard him say off in the distant but I felt myself growing weaker. In a matter of seconds, I felt like I was flying. I laughed as my head bounced and the blackness around my eyes grew heavier. I held onto Troy and before I knew it, I had passed out.

* * *

><p>I groaned softly as my head hurt. I tried to remember everything that happened but nothing came to my mind. "Gabs," I tried to sit up but it was not happening. Troy had gently pushed me back down to the table.<p>

"What happened?" I coughed as I closed my eyes. The lights were bright and I felt tired. "You passed out. Your blood sugar was 25 what the hell were you thinking?" his voice rose and I shook my head, "shhh…" I told him as I held my head. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Troy? What happened?" I opened one eye to see my dad rush into the room. "She passed out when we got to the nurses office. We used to Glucagon and she came around about fifteen minutes later."

"Gabriella Ann Montez." My dad said in his warning tone but at the moment I could care less. I had passed out due to a blood sugar low. I instantly felt scared as a tear trickled down my cheek. "I'm sorry," I cried as I sat up, Troy's eyes grew sympathy but my dads did not.

"Sorry? You could have seriously hurt yourself. Why the hell did you wait so long to tell somebody?" Troy slipped his arm over my waist and pulled me into his lap. He kissed my neck softly as he rubbed my shoulder. "I don't know, I didn't feel it and then I couldn't think." I rubbed at my eyes as I leaned back on Troy.

"I felt fine one second but the next everything started to happen. I couldn't answer a question, my head began to grow fuzzy and once I stood up all I could see was black before my vision cleared a little." Tears fell faster down my cheeks as I tried to explain everything that happened.

My dad let out a long sigh, "You should probably come home," my dad said as he pushed back some of my hair. "We will go find something more to eat." He said Troy reached over to the table sitting next to the bed. "Here," he handed me a thing of juice. "Drink up."

I quickly took down the juice as my dad signed me out of school. "I'll bring your backpack and stuff by afterschool okay?" his lips found my forehead in a quick kiss. "I love you," he whispered

"I love you too, thanks for being there for me."

"Please," he started, "Don't do it ever again. That scared the hell out of me." I giggled softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Carry me." I whispered, "My legs feel weak." I lied

"Alright," he said, I smirked. Score one for diabetes.

* * *

><p>"Eric!" I shouted as I saw him walk out of the elevator. I rushed up towards him to give him a big hug. "Hey!" he said squeezing me back, "How is everything? Damn has it already been a month?" he asked, I nodded in agreement.<p>

"mhm,"

"Hey Eric," my mom said giving him a small wave. My dad gave a nod, "Is Carter here?" I asked with a pleading look, "mhm, ill send him your way." He said as he gave me one more hug. I waved goodbye as he disappeared behide the nurse's station. I grinned at my parents. They were both still upset about yesterday.

"Guys would you loosen up please? My blood sugar is fine." I said giving them an eye roll. My parents both shared a quick look and I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I squealed turning around knowing that it was Carter. "How you doing?" he asked as I buried my head into his shoulder. "Great," I pulled back from him to look at my two parents.

"Will you please tell them just because I had an episode yesterday that made me pass out now they keep making me check my blood sugar like it happens again." Carter narrowed his eyes towards me, "What?" he asked

"My blood must have dropped really fast because I didn't even feel it. My mind felt so blocked but anyways can you please tell them to stop worrying?"

Carter sighed, "You passed out yesterday?" he asked again. "Carter? Focus." I told him, "Fine, Mr. and Mrs. Montez Gabi here had an episode. They usually don't happen again for a few days or weeks but anyways no need to worry. They don't usually happen."

"Well we are going to go for our appointment." My dad said hooking arms with me, "See Carter, worry nellies won't even listen to you." I joked, my dad rolled his eyes. "Thank you Carter." Carter gave a slight smirk before giving one more hug. "See ya later kid." I followed my parents down the hallway towards the endo room.

I sat down on the edge of the chair as my dad went to sign me in. "Are you guys going to be like this all day?" I questioned, "Because if you are I don't know if I could stand an hour and half car trip with you."

"Gabriella." I glared at my mom, "why is it that I have do one little thing wrong and I am getting yelled at?" I asked her with a sharp tone, "Do not speak to me like that again young lady." I rolled my eyes as I look down at the ground. "I was worried sick about you when I got that text message from Troy. I was hoping you weren't dying!" her voice held that tone that said not to talk back to her.

"Mom, I was not dying. It was a low and I could not help it. This is new ground for me, I know it is new for you too but please, I am the one dealing with this. With one wrong move, my life could go in the wrong direction. I wish it was easy mom but my emotions are amazingly crazy right now."

My mom gave a sigh and she put her arm around me. "I know it's not easy. I am just concerned. It was the first time and I wasn't here."

"And you won't always be."

She gave me a quickly glance before looking at my dad who let a sigh fall from his mouth. "You are lucky that people know to get Troy."

"Nobody knows what wrong with me expect my teachers." I mumbled softly, my dad gave me another look. "I don't want people knowing!" I protested I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the back of the chair.

* * *

><p>I looked over the crowded field of people. The University of Missouri and Oklahoma University team were playing now. I hugged my arms to my chest, as it had been an awful long car ride. I was tired and I just wanted to find a hotel room.<p>

"Look who it is!" I turned around to see Anthony standing behide me. "Hey," I told him as he slipped his arm around my waist. His eyes scanned the area and I knew he was looking for Troy. "He is not here." I murmured as I let a yawn slip though my mouth.

"Well anyways how was the trip down here?"

"Long." I told him, "Mom and dad would not shut up about how I should pay more attention to things and be a better student." I rolled my eyes. "Wait what happened?"

"Nothing just that I-" I could not exactly tell him because I would be yelled at to by him. The only one not yelling anymore is Troy. "Promise you won't get mad?" I asked as I looked around for my parents. "What happened?" I sighed as I looked out at the field.

"I passed out from a low blood sugar." I told him as I pursed my lips together, "And Troy was the only one there that knew what the hell to do." I said to him, Anthony did not say anything but he had a frown placed over his face. "Montez lets go!" somebody yelled. I looked out to see a group of college boys in baseball uniforms waiting for him. Once they caught my eye, they all had my attention.

"Whoa, who do we have here?" I looked at the back of the guys jersey, Johnson.

"It's my sister," Anthony snapped towards the guys, "And unfortunately she is currently not on the dating market." Anthony then left my side to join his team. "She is pretty damn gorgeous though." One of his teammate said, "Shut up," Anthony mumbled

I looked at him as he walked away. Maybe Troy coming up was a good idea. I held on my phone as I looked at the time. He was just getting ready to leave school. He had to go home pack and get ready. "Sweetie your dad wants to go ahead and get some seats." She said waving her cup of coffee towards me.

"Alright," I said as I picked up my bags and pushed through the crowd of people in front of me. I walked towards my parents and slipped into the seats next to them. "You know I'll stand once the game begins." My dad said as he pulled out his Evo. "I know dad," I told him.

I set my purse down by my feet before pulling out my book. I had to read it for class and I was three chapters behide from the whole class. I buried my nose into the book and did not look up until they were about to take the field. Anthony was warming up as I looked at the pink watch on my wrist.

Just a little after three that means Troy should be at least half way here. "Gabi shouldn't you check your blood sugar?" my dad asked as he spit into a cup. "Maybe," I said wrapping my arms around my body. "Let's go Anthony!" my dad called, I bent over into my purse to pull out the black case.

I pulled the strip out and put it into the pink meter. "We talked to Medtronic; we are thinking the pump is coming along." I nodded my head along while I poked my finger. The blood came along and I put it against the strip. The blood sucked off and I wiped it against my black case.

"Oh Gabi honey that is disgusting." My mom said perching her sunglasses on her face. "Oh Lord! I can not believe I am late!" I turned around to see Linda, Anthony mom, come down the stairs. "Hey Linda!" I said standing up to greet her in a huge hug.

My dad and her were both married for a little less than a year. They were both young with a baby so it was not the best but they got a long great now. "Hey Linda," my mom said with a smile, everybody got along. Everybody.

"How are you? I am sorry I could not come and see you in the hospital. My life has been so busy," she said giving a quick smile to us. She slid into the bleachers in front of us as Anthony stuck out the guy at home plate.

I clapped as I reached for my book again. I held up the book to my nose as I kept reading. "Gabi, what was your blood sugar?" my mom asked

"165," I told him as I look up from my spot in the book. My dad nodded his head, "Alright,"

It was the bottom of the second inning and they were winning by two. I clapped as Anthony gave a smile in our direction. I waved at him as he disappeared into the dugout. While Johnson was batting, I had shoved my book back into my bag. I was all caught up, finally.

I started clapping my hands as Johnson had hit the ball through the hole in the middle of the field. I then felt his hands slip over my eyes, "Guess who?" he whispered into my ear, I giggled as I turned in my seat to see his blue eyes blazing.

"Hi!" I said as I got up to wrap my arms around his neck. He kissed my lips quickly as my parents slipped us a look. I glared slightly at them as I pushed my lips back onto his. "Mmm…I needed you a long time ago." I murmured into his ear, "Really?" he said, I nodded as I buried my head into his chest. I sat on his lap while he ran his hand down my back.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, I giggled softly as I looked out onto the field. They were still batting and I saw Johnson's eyes catch mine. I quickly turned away before he could even try to get to me. I held Troy closer to me as he kissed the top of my head.

"We should go for a walk," I whimpered into his ear, "How about we just stay here so I can hold you?"

"How about we just leave and go find the hotel."

"How about food?" I giggled and he leaned forward giving me another kiss. I lay back against him as he held me. "So how bad was it?"

"My parents won't relax Troy, it's like once it happens it happens all the damn time. I told Anthony and he has not spoken to me yet since then. Then you show up," I looked up into his eyes, "You are fine with it, you don't ask me about it. You just plain forget about it."

"That was the past. This is the future; we can't dwell on what happened yesterday." He put his chin on my shoulder while I darted my eyes towards my parents. "Would you please tell them that? They don't seem to understand such logic." Troy laughed as he let his fingers run through my hair.

"You're crazy," he whispered with a quick blow to my ear. "Oh really?" he nodded his head. "Come on lets see if we can get out of here. It doesn't look like your brother is pitching any longer."

"Good," I turned around in his lap as my lips attached to his. Our lips moved along in sync as I tried pulling back from him. "W-What are you doing?" he finally asked, I got up from his lap as I dragged his hand away.

"We will be back in a minute mom. I am going to buy water," I told my parents, as I was hunger for more. Troy and I walked along the path as Troy rubbed his finger on my palm. Once we were hidden behide the bathroom house our lips were once again connected to each other.

I smiled as my hand slipped up his shirt my hands massaging his sides. "Wow, you are really turning me on." He said with a quick smirk before his lips went up my cheek. "I think we should really go find a hotel." He murmured, "I don't think getting in trouble would be the best idea right now."

He laughed, "I just wish your parents would lie off."

I sighed as I let my head collapse against his chest. "I love you," I whispered, Troy's arms circled around me. "I love you too."

"You're the only one that understands me Troy,"

He did not say anything. He just pressed his lips against my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Here. Is. The. Update. (: Oh yea! I am so sorry this took way to long to get out. I did a lot with My Laker Baby and its just been crazy busy! Volleyball is slowing down so it shouldn't be as bad anymore! <strong>

**So, I finally got an iPhone yesterday! Exciting since I L O V E it! **

**I hope you all follow me on twitter for updates on my stories! Follow EfronIsner ! **

**Love you all! **

**Jo**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	12. Rumors

Chapter 12- Rumors

I yawned as I tugged on my sweat pants. We were gaining closer to the final days of school, it was May 2nd and we were all ready to get out. Nobody was paying attention in class any longer and I was still keeping my secret.

It was currently Saturday morning and I was home alone. My dad had gone to Arizona to see Anthony; my mom was out with a group of friends. I plopped down on the living room couch as I began to shuffle through the channels.

A chill ran down my back as I turned on the previous weeks Saturday Night Live. I chewed on my lip as I pushed my blanket over my body and curled up onto the couch. I held my phone close as a text message flew through my phone _Call me. Xo Mom_

I called her and she answered.

"Would you care if I stayed the night at Lava Springs? Sharpay's mom invited all of us out tonight, I mean if you feel comfortable." She added, I laughed, "I will be fine, Taylor might come over and we will watch movies tonight."

"Uh huh, sure you mean Troy,"

"Nah, Taylor, unless Troy calls me about something but if he comes over, I promise I will call or text you." I replied to her, my mom sighed, "Please make sure to check your blood sugar and eat something."

"Mom, stop worrying." I muttered wanting to hang up, this was the last thing I wanted to do. "Fine, fine but call me if anything goes wrong."

"Alright," I commented, "I'll talk to you later."

We both said our goodbyes and I cuddled back into the couch. Yawning I texted Taylor asking if she wanted to hang, a quick reply of she was hanging out with Chad. I frowned and then I texted Sharpay.

After a quick minute she called me, "Hey babe," she answered, "Please tell me you can hang out." I whined, "I am all by myself for the night and I would love company."

"Ah, sorry, I am busy helping my dad today painting the living room." I could hear the annoyance in her voice, "Punishment for sneaking into the house late last night."

"Damn," I muttered, "I am bored and it's only ten!"

"Call Troy,"

"Troy and I are always together, but I never complain about it because I love him but seriously, I would love some friend time."

"Well, you are not getting that today so call your beeves boyfriend and have him come hang out." I sighed and I leaned against the back of the couch. "Fine, my friends don't love me anymore." I pouted, Sharpay laughed, "Honey, I will love you forever. Now, my dad is staring at me so I have to go. Love you!"

"Love you too," I mumbled before I heard the dial tone. I tossed my phone to my lap and decided to slum it by myself for a little while. I popped in How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days and snuggled back into the couch. I closed my eyes as I watched the movie.

After the first half of the movie I got up to grab a snack but then I stopped not wanting to take a shot. I sat back down and then watched the rest of the movie.

I then decided it was time to break out the Twilight Saga, I flashed through the first one and it was almost two in the afternoon. I popped the second on in and I groaned, I was so bored but I did not feel like calling Troy.

I grabbed my backpack from the spot next to me and begun to do my homework. I did that through the first half of New Moon before I heard the doorbell ring. I raised an eyebrow as I tossed my stuff onto the floor and my blanket onto the other side of me.

Walking towards the front door, I opened it to reveal Troy with a McAlister's Deli bag and a happy grin. I quickly opened the door to smell the fresh food; I then realized how hungry I was. My stomach grumbled and Troy looked back towards us.

"I thought you might like a little lunch date if you havent already ate," he said moving his way through the room. "I really havent eaten at all today."

Troy frowned as he slipped off his Nike's, "What do you mean you havent eaten?"

"I have just been watching movies and I really didn't want to take a shot so I didn't eat. Time spilt away from me and you showed up but I am suddenly hungry."

"Gabi, you need insulin,"

"Troy, I really just don't want to talk about it. I have that long lasting shit that I have to take in my ass. I should be fine all day, I checked a little while ago and I was perfect. Why can't everybody just relax, it's almost been two months."

"We just don't want to see you hurt!" Troy told me as he placed my salad on the counter. "We just want you to be happy."

"I am a lot happier when you guys can just forget about diabetes." I mumbled as I grabbed a fork from the drawer. "I just don't want anything happening to you." Troy said wrapping a quick arm around me. I let my head fall onto his chest while he kissed my forehead.

"I know, I just, and I want more space, more freedom."

Troy and I separated from our hug before he squeezed my fingers. We both took our food towards the couch and sat down to eat. We ate while watching the end of New Moon. Once I was done, I got up to go take a small shot of insulin since salad didn't have many carbs.

"So I was thinking we could go out to a movie and dinner." Troy said as he pulled me down into his lap. "Sounds good to me. I am home alone all night. Taylor and Sharpay both are busy," I said, "Good, so what movie do you wanna see?"

"Let's go see Bridesmaids!" I told him, he looked at me before nodding, "Who is going to buy tickets."

"We can buy online dummy," I said winking, he laughed and nodded, "Great," he said kissing my neck, "So what are we going to do between now and then?" I asked

"Uhm, I don't know, lay here, make-out, and make-out." He added, I giggled as I let my lips press against his and they moved in harmony. His hand caressed my face as I put my hands on his hip.

"Mm, I could get used to this." I whispered as his lips kissed my jaw and then to my cheek. "I could too,"

* * *

><p>"Man, I loved that movie!" Troy said as he opened the door to California Pizza Kitchen. "I know that was so stinking funny." A server met us at the stand.<p>

"How many?"

"Two," Troy said waving fingers, I had texted my mom telling her Troy and I went to a movie. "So do you want me to stay the night tonight?" he asked as she had seated us at a nearby booth.

"Only if you want to. I mean I should be perfectly fine on my own."

"I think you should just say yes," I laughed, as I already knew what I was going to get, "So are we going to split?"

"Please, oh and will you do my shot in my arm?" I asked him, he nodded his head. "Sure, I will do just fine. Did your mom say they ordered you the pump?" I smiled, "yes!" I yelled, "I am so excited!"

Troy chuckled as he got up to come over to me. "Look who it is, Troy Bolton and Gabi Montez," Troy and I both looked up towards the person talking and it was Keegan. "Keegan, what's up?" Troy asked slapping hands, "Nothing much. Working, so can I get you guys anything?"

"How about two waters and a large BBQ pizza." He jotted it down on a pad before he looked up, "So what you two up too?"

"Caught a movie and now finishing off our date with dinner." Keegan crossed his arms and nodded, "We miss you on the basketball team."

"I don't miss it." Troy said as he glanced over at me, he winked before he turned back to Keegan. "Well, I better go put this order in."

Keegan walked away and I cuddled up to Troy. "I don't wanna take a shot." He pushed back some of my hair and held me closer to him. "I know baby," kissing my head, he held me for a few more minutes. "I guess I should get my shot ready." I grumbled as I got up from Troy.

"I promise to make it quick." He rubbed my arm and I grabbed the needle out of my bag. I screwed the right amount of insulin through the pin and stabbed the needle on top. I took the cap off and gave Troy the pad to wipe my arm off.

Troy pushed my sleeve up my arm and the coolness of the wipe tickled. Goosebumps traveled up my arm and I shivered. I handed the needle to Troy and I nodded as if I was ready.

"Ready, 1…2…3" the needle pinched in and I heard him push it before he was done. I took a deep breath as he pulled it out, Troy capped the needle and I put it back into my bag. Troy kissed my temple, "Good job baby girl," I nodded as he went back over to his spot.

I shook my head as I reached for his hand, "Come back," I told him, he grinned softly as he slide right back in next to me. I curled my hand around his as I let my head drop onto his shoulder.

"I'm thinking you need to go to bed."

"Nah," I whispered as my eyes fluttered between open and close. "Well, I think we will go home and just lay with each other."

"Sounds good to me,"

I looked around the restaurant to see Sydney Hoffman glaring at us with an evil smirk. "Oh man, Sydney Hoffman is here." I groaned as she turned to look away. Troy sighed and kissed the top of my head once again, "Don't worry about her. What is she going to do?" Troy asked I shrugged my shoulders, "Nothing."

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend was fabulous, as Sharpay would say. Troy spent the night and we had fallen asleep on the couch watching Old School. My mom had come home the next morning to us making pancakes with each other.<p>

We spent the rest of the day doing homework and laying around the house just having fun. Now as Monday morning was here, I was ready to go.

I lugged my backpack over my shoulder as I pushed open my car door. As soon as I stepped out, I felt like everybody was starring right at me. A blush creped up onto my cheeks as I walked forward. Whispers were heard all around me, people saying things that I could not make out.

Walking into the building Taylor was quick to spot me, she left her position by Chad and waved through the crowd. She latched her wrist to mine and dragged me through the building. When we walked past my locker, I knew something was wrong. She flung open an empty classroom door and shoved me inside.

"Sydney Hoffman started a huge rumor that is all over school." Taylor said taking a deep breath as if she was trying to regain herself. "Well what did the witch come up with now? Troy and I saw her the other night at California Pizza Kitchen."

Taylor paled and then she looked up, "Oh my god," she whispered putting her hand close to her face. "What? Taylor you are beginning to scare me."

"She started saying that you are doing steroids." I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her, "You're shitting me right?"

"I guess she saw you taking a shot at the restaurant." Tears blurred my vision as all my secrets I have been trying so hard to keep were going to come undone. "No, she couldn't have!" I told her, "Troy was doing it and he had to completely block her view."

"She must not have seen it all if she is saying what she is." Taylor pointed out; a sob ran through my throat as I clung to the desk for support. Once I regained balance, I dashed out the door and went running down the hallways looking for Troy. Once I caught sight of him, I knew he had heard.

He kept looking around the crowd and I ran straight into him. "Oh, God, you heard." He whispered rubbing my back, "Taylor told me," I cried into his chest as he held me tightly. We had escaped to a corner away from everybody else. He then quietly then started walking towards his dad's office. I clung to his side and we approached the office door.

"Did you hear?" Troy said towards his dad, "What rumor now?" he asked, his door clicked shut. "Sydney Hoffman is saying Gabi is doing steroids."

"What? That's insane!"

"She caught me giving her a shot at California Pizza Kitchen." Jack sighed, "Just tell everybody the truth."

"No!" I rasped as my eyes looked up at the older version of Troy. "You can't I don't want everybody to know yet!" I began to breathe harder but Troy just rubbed my back.

"See, I told you." Troy mumbled softly, I tried to slow down my breathing as I fanned myself. Jack sighed as the bell rang, "Guys, get to class, we will talk later." I felt terrified at the moment, I had to face classes without Troy.

"Yea, we'll see you later." Troy told him as he helped me up. I felt shaky and dizzy all at once, "Troy, I think I should go check my blood sugar." I told him as we walked out of the office.

"Babe, I think you are just nervous."

"No. I need to check." I replied again, he guided me towards the office and into the nurse's office. "Look, who it is." Somebody murmured, "No wonder she kicks everybody's ass."

Troy shot them a look before the nurse saw us. "Gabi are you feeling okay?"

"Dizzy," I murmured as I grabbed the case. "Troy, head on to class and I will get her back."

"I'm good, its just homeroom." Troy put his hand on my shoulder while I pricked my finger. Once the strip took my blood it came back perfect. 110.

"See, I told you."

"Maybe you wouldn't feel so sick if you stopped taking steroids." A kid from the chair said, Troy's eyes were ready to kill. "Maybe you shouldn't listen to everything little thing from Sydney's mouth," Troy choked, "I don't have to! I saw pictures; you should really stop protecting her."

"Stop!" I managed, "Troy, can we please just get to homeroom,"

"Gabi, would you just please tell people? God, what are they going to do? Laugh?" I bit on my lip nervously, "Probably Troy. These kids only know one type of this out there. The fat people kind, the kind old people get. So once I tell them what is it going to be? Fat jokes. Old jokes?"

"It's juvenile Gabi! You just have to tell them, explain to them."

"I will get questions like no other. Every time somebody wonders."

"You have to raise awareness! You don't want to be the forgotten kind." I fumed as I pushed past him but he gripped my arm. "Please, just, just think about it. Think of all the things you wouldn't have to hide."

"Why? Why does everybody think they know what is best for me? Maybe in the future, I will tell all of these kids Troy but right now, I am still trying to fight off everything. Trying to figure it all out in my head. Yes, I know it's been two months since everything but really, its just starting to sink in that this is life." I stopped as Troy's eyes softened faster than butter.

"I thought you were the one person to understand that." In addition, with that, I turned on my heel and walked away.

* * *

><p>I climbed into my bed as I arrived home. I did not peel off my jeans or put my hair into the messiest bun possible. I just simply climbed into bed.<p>

Being cold was never fun, I held my shoulders and wrapped the blankets further around me. I buried my face into my pillows and let the first teardrop. The day had sucked, Troy and I were in a fight, the whole school was judging me, and I had so much homework, I did not care enough to do.

I had wanted to work things out with Troy as he kept asking me all day to talk. He wanted me to talk and he wanted to apologize but I just felt like it was not the time, or it was but I did not want to hear it yet. I felt my eyelids close. They kept drifting back and forth from sleeping to waking with a start.

The front door slammed as somebody had walked into the house. "Gabs?" my mom.

I did not respond, just curled up further into a ball. Chills swept over my spin and into my hands as they grew to ice. I felt tired, sickness, and gross.

My bedroom door cracked open and my mom entered the room. "Gabi?" I moved slightly to tell her I was alive but she approached further towards me.

She pulled back the covers of my blanket, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"No,"

"Well, why arent you okay?" she asked me, "Troy and I are fighting and I'm freezing." I flipped over onto my back to face her. My mother's hands drew to my face as she felt them.

"You feel kind of warm baby," she leaned over to kiss my forehead, "Yea, you're pretty warm." She said, "I want to check your temperature."

I sighed and rolled back over as she quickly left the room and back to mine. She put the thing under my tongue and waited until it beeped.

"102.3" her hand quickly went back to my face, "You didn't feel that warm but no school for you tomorrow."

This day could not get any worse. Troy was not here, I was no sick, and they would all speak about my absence tomorrow. Fantastic.

I pulled the covers back over my skin as I pulled my cell phone out. Now I wanted to make up with Troy because I wanted him to hold me. He was my Jacob from Twilight. He held warmth and passion.

Dialing his phone number was hard but I did it and placed it against my ear. It rang twice before he was on the other line. "Brie, I swear, I am so sorry. This is my entire fault and I know, I should have understood but you have to know that there are just some things that I will not understand. You looked happy and like you were getting over it and-"

"Are you done?" I questioned as he stop to take a breath, "No, I"

"No, you are done talking Troy." I coughed a little before resting back onto the pillow. "I just want you to come hold me. I'm sick." I murmured

"I'll be right there, I promise."

"Troy, relax, it's just a fever."

"I know, but you are always cold when you have fevers." I smiled softly as he already knew. "I'm glad you understand."

"I gotta understand something," he told me, I stiffened in bed as I let my head fall back against the headboard. "Is your balcony unlocked or go through the front door?"

"Front door or I can unlock my,"

"No, stay in bed." I just nodded as the doorbell rang and my mom's heels clicked towards the door. "I'm here," he mumbled, my mom greeted him and then I heard him bounding up the stairs.

He pushed open my door and we both hung up my phone call. "I was already on my way over to apologize." I smiled softly as he came crawling into the bed next to me. He pulled me close to him as he kissed my forehead. "You do feel warm."

A chill ran down my spin again, as I clung to him, "Thank you," I whispered quietly, "I think you should put the rumor to rest still. Maybe that might ease your pain a little bit more with everything. You won't feel as stressed to keep this hidden from everybody."

I sighed as I buried my head into his chest. "Can I just not think about it for twenty four hours? Or until this fever goes away for twenty-four hours." Troy smoothed back a piece of my hair.

"I guess until then it just stays a rumor."

"Rumors are good for people." I started as a yawn lifted from my mouth, "Because then they realize that they shouldn't always listen to what they hear. As long as my boyfriend and friends know the truth, I don't care."

Troy rubbed my arms while planting a sweet kiss on my lips, before I could begin to protest that he may get sick too. He just shook his head and wrapped his arms further around me.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go! Another chapter to this story(: I hope you enjoyed it! Now I am going to start writing to My Laker Baby! Mauh! <strong>

**Please Revieww! :D**


	13. Road Trip

**Happy 23****rd**** Birthday Vanessa Hudgens! : ) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Road Trip<p>

The clock ticked closer to the 2:30, I itched further in my seat as Darbus went further of safe behavior in the summer time. Tanning lotion and to wear light clothes.

Troy glanced over his shoulder and gave me a quick wink. I smiled before looking down at the edge of my desk. The rumor quickly died down as the principal put it to a rest without revealing what was really happening. Sydney was pissed off that there was something and she could yet figure it out but I was going to have a summer free of her.

I glanced up at the clock once more and we were just a minute away of being free.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I jumped out of my seat and I reached for Troy's hand as we both glided out of the door. "Do you need anything out of your locker?" Troy asked, "Nothing that I can not pick up tomorrow." I said as I jumped onto Troy's back, "Anything from the nurse?"

"Again, tomorrow!" I said, "Let's just get the hell out of here!" I said kicking his butt, he laughed, "Alright, fine lets go." He said as the whole student body rushed out of the building.

Once Troy and I made it to his car our lips quickly attached into a long kiss that would never be forgotten. This would be our second summer together and nothing was going to get in the way of it being any good.

"So do you wanna stop by your house?" I shook my head, "Yea, we are supposed to be meeting Sharpay and Taylor at the pool." Troy grinned, "Yes, my favorite summer hangout." I rolled my eyes as we got into the car. He leaned over for a quick kiss as he started the car.

I rolled down my window and let the warm air float through the car. I buckled my seatbelt tightly and Troy backed out of the parking space to reach my house in minutes. "Your mom is already home," he said pointing to her car resting in the driveway. "She shouldn't get out for another hour." I frowned knowing something may not be right.

Jumping out of the car I quickly found my way to the front door. I pushed it open and my mom was flying through the living room, my dad was standing up at the top of the stairs looking down on us.

"Good! You are home, we need to talk." I scrunched my eyebrows and I looked at them, "What do you mean talk?"

"Just get up here," he said as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair, "Should I stay?" Troy mouthed to me; I nodded, "Please,"

His eyes softened and he nodded his head, "I'll be right here," his arms wrapped around me and we went up the stairs, both of my parents were smiling.

"Mom, what are you doing home?"

"I took the afternoon off after I got a

Once Troy and I made it to his car our lips quickly attached into a long kiss that would never be forgotten. This would be our second summer together and nothing was going to get in the way of it being any good.

"So do you wanna stop by your house?" I shook my head, "Yea, we are supposed to be meeting Sharpay and Taylor at the pool." Troy grinned, "Yes, my favorite summer hangout." I rolled my eyes as we got into the car. He leaned over for a quick kiss as he started the car.

I rolled down my window and let the warm air float through the car. I buckled my seatbelt tightly and Troy backed out of the parking space to reach my house in minutes. "Your mom is already home," he said pointing to her car resting in the driveway. "She shouldn't get out for another hour." I frowned knowing something may not be right.

Jumping out of the car I quickly found my way to the front door. I pushed it open and my mom was flying through the living room, my dad was standing up at the top of the stairs looking down on us.

"Good! You are home, we need to talk." I scrunched my eyebrows and I looked at them, "What do you mean talk?"

"Just get up here," he said as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair, "Should I stay?" Troy mouthed to me; I nodded, "Please,"

His eyes softened and he nodded his head, "I'll be right here," his arms wrapped around me and we went up the stairs, both of my parents were smiling.

"Mom, what are you doing home?"

"I took the afternoon off after I got a certain phone call."

"It's the last day of school, you can't take off."

"I worked it out, don't worry." She said grabbing my hand, "We have some good news and maybe some bad news." Troy squeezed my hand and I took a deep breath.

"What?"

"Medtronic called." I felt as if I stopped breathing, "They approved you and they waiting to send your new pump!" I let out a scream as I gripped onto Troy. "No!" I grinned spread over my face, "Yes!" My dad pulled me into a hug as I let go of Troy. My mom gave me a quick hug before I pulled back and then I frowned.

"What is the bad news?" I asked, "Well, if they send the pump here it could be over a month before you could actually use it. They don't have trainers down here and the traveling ones are booked for a while." I felt my heart sink as if I would never get to use it.

"But," I looked back at them, why was there always a but, "They are offering to schedule us a class up in Salt Lake City…tomorrow." I felt my eyes raise and then I looked at them, "What are we waiting for?" my parents shifted there weight and looked at each other.

"There are flights going out for tonight."

"Of course," I grumbled, "But, if we leave tonight, we can make it there by the morning and do the class. Maybe take a small vacation up there."

"You mean you guys would drive ten hours just to do a pump class?" My dad laughed, "Honey, I would drive over the ocean if I had to." He kissed my forehead and I grinned, "Thank you! I should start packing!" I turned away and then I came face to face with Troy.

His face rather told a story, he was happy but he was upset that the beginning of summer would be away from each other. "Go, have fun." He said leaning in to kiss my lips, "Okay," I let my smile disapper for a moment as we laced our hands together.

"I'll see you later, text me."

"I will, I promise." I walked him down to the door and he walked out, "Will you tell the gang," he did not respond quickly as he was looking down at his shoes. "Oh, yea of course." He said, I nodded and then he walked over to his car.

"Love you," I responded, "I love you too Brie," I gave a slight smile before he drove off. I shut the door and sighed, I could feel my parents watching me. "I'll be fine," I told them as I went off to my room.

"Uh huh,"

"I will!" I protested as my door slammed shut, that is when I realized, this would be my first few days away from Troy since the whole diabetes thing. My stomach twisted and I sat down on my bed. "This is going to suck."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I sat in my car outside of my house as I tapped the steering wheel. How could I just not go to this? I have gone to every single appointment, school is out and I have nothing holding me here.

Looking down at the clock in my car, I pushed the door open and hurried inside. My mom was sitting at the counter reading a magazine while my dad was outside enjoying his first day of summer himself.

"Mom! Dad, can we please talk?" my mom looked up at me and then my dad walked back into the room. "What is it?"

"Can I go to Salt Lake City with Gabi and her family?" I blurted, "What? Why in the hell would we let you do that and why would they let you do that."

"It's not a family vacation, okay it might turn out to be but Gabi is finally getting her pump there and I need to be there for her."

My dad sighed, "Have you even talked to her parents?" I shook my head, "I am guessing if I showed up with bags in my hand, I would be able to go."

"Call her dad and ask, then it could become a possibility, when are they flying out?" I chewed on my lip as I reached for my cell phone. "They aren't flying. They are driving all the way to Salt Lake tonight."

"Then it may be fine for you to go, Lucille what do you say?"

"They are driving so I don't care as much but that's a long trip."

"Yea, it is but pleases,"

"Yes! You can go if it is okay with her parents you go," I grinned as I dialed her dad's number, "Troy, I was just going to call you. Maria and I have decided that if it is okay with your parents you can join us tonight."

"That is why I was going to call you. I wanted to go and my parents say it is just fine if you are okay with it."

"We are totally fine!"

"Can we keep me coming a surprise to Gabi until I get there," he laughed, "I think that will be okay. I haven't seen Gabi since you left but we are leaving in two hours, so the car will be leaving the driveway at five thirty."

I grinned and clapped my hand on the table, "Thank you so much! I will be there ASAP,"

Once I hung up, I looked at my parents, "I don't know how long we will be gone but once I know, I will tell you." My mom shook her head, "They should just become your second family."

"They are going to be my family…someday." I yelled as I ran to my room.

* * *

><p>Taking my phone to my ear once more, I called Troy for the tenth time. "Gabi, who are you calling?" I rolled my sweatpants with my free hand. "Troy! I wanted him to come over before we left so he could say goodbye but he won't answer his damn phone!" My parents shared a look before my mom doubled checked my diabetes bag.<p>

"Honey, he is probably at the pool with his friends. He will call you when he can," I sighed and buried my head into my hands. My hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail; I had black sweats on with a Wildcat t-shirt.

"It's time to go," my dad said, I did not bring my head up and then I decided to call him once more. It rang several times and then finally went unanswered. "Can I ask why you keep calling me?" his tan arm slipped around my waist and his lips kissed my ear.

My stomach jumped and I turned around to be face to face with Troy. "Thank God, I didn't know if I was going to see you again and you looked so mad." He laughed and shushed me, "Hey, relax; I wouldn't let you leave without one last goodbye but why do that when I am going with you."

My eyes jumped out of my skin, "No way! You are coming with us?"

"Yes! Your parents invited me well I kind of was going to invite myself but that does not matter. I am going with you," I grinned and he touched my arm while giving me a quick kiss. "Alright, you two ready to go?" my dad asked us, "I am going to run inside to grab a blanket for Troy. He will probably need one by the end of the night."

"Thanks," I told her as I climbed in; she rushed into the house and appeared two minutes later with her Finding Nemo blanket and a blue pillow. She climbed into the back of her moms Land Cruiser.

We both buckled our seatbelts and Dave started the car. "We are going to make a stop at Quiktrip and then we are going to head out."

He drove down the street and through the corner of town before we approached the gas station. Once he parked, Troy opened the door. "Grab whatever, we probably won't stop for dinner, if we do it might be stopping at like Taco bell at sometime."

"Sounds good," Troy wrapped his hand around mine as we walked into the doors at the gas station. We started grabbing chips, drinks, and candy bars. Troy grabbed five red bulls and we went to the check out counter. I grabbed packs of gum before Troy laid down thirty.

They bagged the food before we went back out to the car laughing at one of the worker slipping on the wet tile floors.

"Shit, how much do you guys buy." Troy and I looked down at the three bags full of food and drinks. "I mean, you are going to have to stop and pee."

"Yea, well what if that's not for a long time?" I shrugged my shoulders as Troy and I got back into the car. We arranged all of our blankets and I laid my head onto his shoulder.

"It's been a pretty long day,"

"And it's only going to get longer."

* * *

><p>I struggled to breathe, as I was laughing so hard, it was nine and we were barely half way there. I held up my phone to both of us as we read the next autocorrect.<p>

"You guys are awful loud," my mom said as she glanced back at us, she was on and off from sleeping since we had gotten Taco bell a few hours ago.

"Think, on the way back, I can just use my pump and won't have to take all of these shots." I put my phone down as a thin yawn escaped my mouth. Troy let his hand fall over our chest and he rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

I caught him yawn, I pulled the blankets up and over my shoulder. "I say you guys get loud and then you barely talk." Troy played with the string of my hair and I played with his hand.

"We are tired," I mumbled as Troy kissed my forehead, "We should be there about three to four." My dad said as we cruised on the road.

I blinked my eyes and I pulled my phone out while I checked my twitter and Facebook. Sharpay and Taylor were mad that we had to cancel, but were happy that I was getting my insulin pump.

"Are you nervous?" Troy asked me after about seven minutes of silence. "Nervous for what?"

"Nervous for is not to work or for it to go bad and you hate it." I took a long breath before answering, "No. If that was what it was going to be like then why bother trying? I have to look at a bright side here and that is to give everything a chance. If it turns out not to work we try again."

"I'm proud of you Gabi, that was some deep stuff right there." I closed my eyes, "I know I learn from the best."

"Yea, me." Troy scoffed, I rolled my eyes as I slapped his chest gently, "Whatever, I am just starting to accept my life is changing. So as soon as that happens, I am all good."

Troy squeezed my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Mm…I love you."

"I love you too," I responded as I fingered the promise ring on my left hand on my ring finger. "So do we have a time for this?"

"Three."

"Good, we can get about eight hours of sleep," I said leaning into Troy's shoulder. We were lying across the bench and he was holding me on top of him.

Troy took a long drink of his second Red bull before placing it back in his cup holder. "You know, I am still tired even after a red bull."

"Sometimes things don't affect people."

"I could drink caffeine all day and nothing would happen." I told him as I stared up at him, "So coffee does nothing for you?" I shrugged, "Not much, coffee is a little different. Soda or stuff like that doesn't do anything."

Troy nodded and then took another drink of the Red bull. I felt my eyes growing heavy by the second. I texted back my friend, Jacob, Troy looked at my phone and then he tensed slightly.

"Who is Jacob?" he asked me, "A guy from school that I am _friends _with," he grunted and shifted, I turned to look at him, "Really? Are you seriously going to get jealous?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you are texting another guy."

"Do you see him in this car, or in the hospital, or the one I am always asking for? No, I am asking for you since I am in love with you. I do have other guy friends," Troy took a deep breath and I could feel my parents looking in the rearview mirror.

"I know you have guy friends but you really don't text them,"

"He had a question about a job application. We both applied at the same place a few weeks ago."

"I thought we were going to work at Lava Springs like last year?" his voice raised a little, "Hey, calm down, it was just a whim at a clothing store, I got the job but id rather go work with you as a lifeguard again. Please, relax."

"Whatever. I just, I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me. If it happens…ever, I will make sure to tell you." He laughed and then rubbed my arm, "I'm sorry, that was a jerk of me. I think it's the Red bull."

"Uh sure," teasing him, my mom looked back over her shoulder towards me, "Gabi, how are you going to be a lifeguard. Your pump cannot go into the water. So if someone is drowning you have to take your pump off."

"I'm only on shift for an hour and half at a time before switching out. So I'll have it off for then, replace the insulin afterwards during my break."

My mom looked nervously in the mirror, "If it makes you feel better then we can talk to them about it but I already told them I would do the job. I did it last year and they want me to do it again."

"Thank you." My mom said as she rubbed my knee, sighing, I leaned back and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"Maria, we are here," Dave shook Maria softly before she stretched her arms out. She yawned and sighed leaning back, "Its four o five."

"Yea, it's late."

"We have to wake the lovers up," she glanced backwards, I was barely awake and I was not going to move. "How about you work on waking them up and I will go check in." she nodded and then I heard a door slam, a cold breeze drafted through the car as I dug the blankets further around me.

Maria shuffled around in her stuff and then she opened her own door. The cold breeze still came through the door and then she opened the one near our feet. She grabbed my foot and then shook it, "Troy," I tossed my head and then opened one eye.

"Hm?"

"We are here, do you mind waking Gabi up?" I looked down at her sleeping figure. Her head was rested against my chest, her legs tangled within mine and her arms folded against her chest.

"Nah, I will just carry her," she looked at me as I tried to sit up. "Are you sure?" I nodded, "I do it all the time, and it will be fine." I already had my Nikes on so she did not have to search for my shoes.

"Are they awake?" I heard Dave as he came back out, "Troy is but he is going to carry Gabi."

"We are on the tenth floor. So you guys can head up while I park the car." I leaned forward as Maria opened my door. I scooped up Gabi into my arms as I tossed my legs out of the car. They were wobbly but I caught my balance as Gabi buried her head into my shoulder. "Maria, would you place Gabi's hand around my neck?"

"Yea, they you go." I gripped her and then started walking. My American Eagle sweatshirt ridded up as my blue basketball shorts started to sag.

Gabi began to stir gently and I kissed her forehead, "Shh…go back to sleep." She never even opened her eyes; she just wrapped her arms tightly around me.

Once we got onto the elevator, I leaned against the back wall. "You guys can sleep in the same bed. I am not going to make you sleep in the same bed as Dave." I laughed and smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Getting onto the tenth floor took about a minute before the doors opened up. We followed the room numbers until we got to the door. It opened up and I took Gabi over to the bed and laid her down but she did not let go.

I tucked my head out from her arms and I was free. I kicked off my tennis shoes before climbing under the blankets with Gabi; I wrapped my arms around her torso before pulling her closer. I kissed the top of her head as I shut my eyes again. I then drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. It was pretty short and boring. It was more of a filler chapter and setting you guys up for the next chapter which will be amazing! It was one of the happiest days ever! : ) It was probably the best thing that happened after diabetes for me. Yayy(: lol this was also a post for Vanessa Hudgens! Happy Birthday Vanessa! :D Twenty three…its also been a year since no zanessa:( <strong>

**Sigh…well anyways how about a review for Vanessa! :D **

**Please Review! **


	14. Pump

Chapter 14 – Pump

"Gabi, let's go please." My dad begged from the door. I put on my finishing touch of makeup as Troy came up behide me. He slipped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Come on babe," I looked him in the eyes through the mirror. "I am almost done," he raised an eyebrow and then kissed my shoulder. "Troy, my parents are in the room over!" he shrugged his shoulders; "Gabi!" my dad yelled again, I put my lip-gloss down and slipped out of Troy's grasp.

I picked up my tank top out of my room as I slipped off my dirty tshirt. "You really don't have to put another shirt on." I glanced back at him, "Ha ha," I slipped the dark blue tank top over my head to match my white shorts.

Grabbing my sunglasses, I meet my parents at the door. Troy followed behide in a pair of khakis with a basketball tshirt. "Finally, were you doing something back there?" he looked at Troy then back to me. "Dad," I whined, "Sir, I would never do such a thing." Troy admitted to him, my dad lowered his eyes.

"Alright everybody lets go," my mom slipped her hand into my dad's. I grinned as they were recoiling with each other. They were so close to divorce and then this is where the end up?

We followed my parents out into the lobby of our hotel. Troy slipped his hand into mine as we ducked into the car. "I barely remember half of last night." I told him, "You were passed out." He said rubbing my thigh, my stomach was nervous and scared for the time ahead.

"Are there like a side affects to any of this?" I asked my dad, "None that I am aware of." He said as we drove through the town. I relaxed into Troy. His lips pressed against my temple and they did not move for a few minutes. "Never do such a thing?" my dad asked, "We weren't doing anything dad." My murmured as I rested my head against the shoulder.

Troy rested his chin on the top of my head, "They are being quiet, leave them alone." My mom said to him as they grabbed each other's hands from the other side. Troy looked at me and then my dad pulled into an area with a bunch of cooperate offices around.

"Alright kids, you best off to behave." My dad joked, I rolled my eyes, "Come on dad, I am already nervous enough." My mom shot me a quick glance, "Are you okay? Do you need to check your blood sugar?"

"Maria, I am pretty sure she just has a bucket load of nerves," Troy said to them honestly, I had no clue what I would do without this boy. I shot Troy a thank you look while he winked. We both got out of the car on separate sides but gained each other's hand as we strode side by side.

We walked into the corporate buildings and Troy squeezed my hand. As my parents looked at the board to figure out what floor we needed to be on Troy stole a kiss. My lips pierced his as I turned my head to make sure my parents were not watching. Troy separated quickly as my parents turned back towards us.

"Level five," my dad said as he strode towards the elevator. I looked at my mom, "He is excited," she explained, "He knows you really want this and he just wants you to be happy." I smiled softly as my dad held the elevator for us.

Once reaching level five there was a few doors but the first one I saw was Medtronic. I erased my hand from Troy's as I leaped for the door. It flew open easier than I thought and I bounced into the lobby.

The secretary looked up at me, "You must be Gabi," I smiled and nodded, "That's me,"

"Follow me into the conference room," she replied standing, Troy had a grip on one of my shoulders as my parents lagged behide. "Stacy will be in shortly to begin," she said as the door opened up. It was a small room with three chairs on one side and one on the other. "We are going to need one more chair," I said turning to face her, "Oh, I was only expecting three of you." She blushed and then smiled with an apology. "I will be right back with another one." Troy kept his grip on my shoulders while he wrapped his hand around my shoulders. He pulled me back into a comforting hug.

"Thanks," I whispered closely to him, "Thanks for getting me a chair," I giggled as the she came back with a roller chair. "Oh! I call dips!" I said falling straight into the seat once she stopped moving it.

"Everybody loves the roller chairs, hi im Stacy," she held her hand out and I stood up again to shake her hand, "Gabi." She nodded and gave me a smile. "I'm Dave and this is my wife Maria," he said shaking her hand and my mother followed suit.

"And you are?" she asked, "Troy," I spoke quickly, "He is my boyfriend," Troy struck his hand out and gave her a Bolton smile that made me melt. "Nice to meet you Troy, well lets have everybody take a seat." She said she was holding a box in hand and a folder of papers in another.

"Obviously you didn't get to watch any of the videos," she said with a faint smile, I scooted into the middle with my chair, in-between my mom and Troy. My dad sat on the corner with his arms folded as he was protecting me.

"So we are going to go over a bit more information, first off Gabi can you tell me your diagnosed date?" I squinted my eyes, "March 24th," I responded, Troy squeezed my hand and she wrote it down on the piece of paper. "Good, now I will let you do the honor of opening the box." She handed over the box and I felt squirmy inside.

I ripped back the piece of tape and then the lips flapped open. I reached inside to grab the first thing I saw, "It's pink," I whispered letting my hands fall over it.

"What your parents ordered," I looked over and gave them a huge smile, "Now, if you want to grab the battery and put it in over on the other side." She drifted her voice and I unscrewed the cap and dropped the battery inside.

The pink machine came alive. It was small enough to fit in the palm of my hand and it was rectangular. There was five buttons on the machine with two things at the top one for a battery and the other I was not quiet sure.

It was plastic with blank screen as it booted up. "Now, I should warn you, this will get mistaken for a pager, an iPod, a phone and many other things you may have never heard of before. If they try to take it away from you like at school, show them it's attached to you or explain," Stacy told me, "Be gently, it does rip out." She said pointing to the box of tubes and some pad.

"What rips out?" I asked her, "The wire with the site." I raised an eyebrow, "A site?" I asked her. She nodded, "Let's go over the basic products here. I am going to referred this as a site." She held up a package that had a tube of wire with a small patch. She ripped it open and then set it on the table.

"Here is the wire; this will be attached to a reservoir." She explained slowly, she opened another box that held these long blue needles are more what it looked like. I backed up a little but Troy pushed me back in. "This takes your insulin from this?" she tapped the reservoir, "To this," her finger poked the long clear part of reservoir. "We will explain how to fill that in a minute," Stacy waved it off as she unscrewed the bottom part.

"So none of that goes in my skin?" she shook her head, "None," I sighed of relief, she laughed and my mom gave me a nervous look. "You take this part of the reservoir and place it on this part with the little needle. You just stab it in there and twist it until it locks into place. You should be able to dangle the wire and nothing will happen." I gave a quick nod as she stopped again to pull something else out.

"That is most of the steps in the beginning; you have to do some stuff with your pump with that. After all, of the pump stuff you have to place it in this blue thing called a quickset. You line it up and then peel back the backs. You unscrew this," she pointed at the blue round thing on top of the, oh god. I swallowed hard when I saw the size of the needle.

"That all goes inside of me?" my stomach bubbled, as I felt slightly faint. She laughed, "You are squirmy around needles still," Troy looked at me and then at the needle, "Always has been," Troy confirmed. "Well I promise you will get use to it but this needle does not stay inside of you." I let go of a breath I did not know I was holding.

"All you do is pop it in like this," she demonstrated for me and then she held it upwards, "Then you push these two buttons in at the same time and it pops in." I flinched when the thing popped and Troy reached for my hand again. "Then you pull it back, the patch and the needle will still be there. You pull out the needle carefully like this," she pulled it out and I felt faint.

"Then, you snap it shut like this. All that is left inside is this small thin tube." The white thing poked out and I peered over to look at it. She smiled and then put it down, "It will get easier, and it's smaller than some of the other ones." She told me as she settled back into the chair.

"Now, I have a question, Troy have you gone to most of her diabetes classes? I have rarely seen guys come with there girlfriends," Troy blushed for a minute before glancing over at me, "Yea, I basically slept in the hospital the entire time."

"You did sleep in the hospital," my dad corrected, "Awh, well that is sweet." She added, "I am going to show you how to use this now," she said pulling closer to us. I nodded as I felt my throat tighten a little.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that you know how to use all of the screens and what everything means," I had to keep going over my head what basal and bolus meant. Bolus was when I was eating and that is the insulin I had to take and the basal is when I am getting a little drop of insulin twenty four seven.<p>

"So the only time you should take this off is when you are showering, swimming, basically anything that involves water." I smiled as the nerves were still creeping up on my stomach. "Playing sports can be different, if it's intense and you said you play volleyball?" I nodded towards her, "Then you would probably take it off. Check your blood sugar before and after. You may need insulin or you may need food. It just depends on how the body reacts to everything."

"The bolus wizard is probably the best thing," she emphasized on the, "You just have to count your carbs and put them in. You have your blood sugar go to the pump and it calculates everything for you."

"Is it accurate?" my dad asked he had been quiet most of the time processing all of the information. "You are putting in all of this information your carb ration and it's your blood sugar, it's very accurate." She looked him in the eye and my dad nodded. "Will it get pulled out often?" I asked

"I don't know why it would get pulled out," Troy squeezed my knee, "But if somebody tugs on the wire it could," I chewed on my lip as she brushed all of the supplies over to my side of the table.

Stacy glanced at her watch and then looked at us, "We have about twenty minutes left so let's finish this." She said as she pushed the materials closer to me. My hands shook as I felt the insides of me freak.

I looked at Troy and he saw the fear in my eyes because his face softened. "Hey, it will be fine," he said leaning in to whisper to me. I challenged with him with a soft look of the eyes.

"I promise." He told me again, I chewed on my lip again as he rubbed my knee with his hand. I turned away from him as I picked up the pink pump. Stacy came around back and then leaned over my shoulder. "The pump is already rewinded so you just need to fill the reservoir up with insulin."

My shaky hand reached over for the bottle of insulin and the blue package. I peeled back the paper as the syringe fell out. My throat felt dry as Troy leaned in closer to me. His warm breath piercing my skin, Goosebumps rose on my arm. I tapped the top of the bottle and drew the insulin out easier than I thought. Popping out a few of the bubbles in the bottom, I unscrewed the cap and then set the vial full of insulin on the table.

"Good, now you have about 250 units of insulin there, give or take a little." I nodded as I felt stiff, "Now grab the package and open it up." I peeled it back again and then dropped the stuff on the table.

"Hook the two ends together." She surveyed over my shoulder as I twisted the two together. "Drop that into the pump," she instructed, "Then screw it in," the vial popped into place as I set it back on the table.

"Do you mind just going home with us?" I leaned back to ask, she laughed and then put her slim hand on my shoulder. "You will have a list full of instructions and after the first time you will have it down." I glanced at her and then she pointed back.

"Now go down to prime," i followed the instructions and then clicked prime, "Now you are going to have to click rewind to get where you want so just do that for now." I clicked it and then it buzzed in my hand. Then a screen flashed saying _DISCONNECT _I looked at her.

"Press down the ACT button until you see insulin coming out of this," she pointed towards the needle sitting in-between the blue cap. I pressed it down and it made several noises, the screens changed and then numbers flashed.

"You are priming your wire. Insulin is running through this wire at all times and now it's ready." Insulin poked out from the needle and the chills did not leave. Troy rubbed the back of my shoulder as I lined up the patch with the quickset. "Now who would you like to do this?"

"My mom," I confronted, "I need Troy to know how to do this to," I added, "That's fine," she added, "Its not that hard, if he needs to he can take the popper and just pop it until he feels comfortable."

I wiped an area on my skin with an alcohol pad. I peeled back the paper and then pushed it down in the middle. I twisted the blue cap off and I gave it to my mom. We were both standing and I gave her a long look of you better do this right.

"Now, Maria, just place it gently against her skin." My mom gripped it into her hand and placed it against my clean skin. Troy gripped my hand as my dad watched carefully.

My mom pinched the two things together as the needle pierced my skin. Tears brushed over my eyes as a pain I havent felt like that happened. I squeezed Troy's hand and he looked up at me and nodded his head. I turned my head away and then my mom took out the needle.

"All done," Stacy, said, I opened my eyes as I looked down at the smooth white patch over my stomach with the little circle sticking up. "Now pressed fixed prime," she said to me, I hit it and then I was an official pump user.

"Now, I want you to use the bolas wizard for three days and keep track of everything you are eating." I looked up at Stacy and she smiled, "You are officially on the pump. If you have any questions, call me." She swiped her card across the table as Troy pulled me down towards him.

"Thank you," I murmured as Troy rested his chin against my shoulder. My parents began to gather up all of the things that we were supposed to be taking home.

"We will meet you outside," Troy commented as we stood, he enlaced our hands as we disappeared. Going down the elevator, he wrapped his arm around me and greeted me with a kiss.

"I love you," he nose nuzzled into my ear, "I love you too," I whispered back to him as he rubbed the back of my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked him, "Yea, that was amazing yet im freaked."

"Don't be." His hand smoothed over my hair as the elevator door dinged open. My lips dried as the warm heat traveled over my cold body. Goosebumps rose as the sun blared down on me.

My parents were out a few minutes later, "Want to go back to the pool and swim?" he asked me, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>Troy circled me around in the pool and I giggled as his fingers trailed over my smooth stomach. My parents had left to go back to the hotel room moments ago and Troy was already all over me.<p>

There were about five other kids in the pool with parents lingering. Troy let me straddle my legs around his waist as I brushed my hair against his shoulder. We drifted towards the empty deepened, where Troy quickly let his lips cover mine.

"My parents could come back at any moment,"

""I can risk it, what are they going to do? Make me sleep on the floor?" he asked laughing, I rolled my eyes and he laughed, "Probably,"

"Well, it will be okay if I get to do this?" he dipped down, brushed his lips against mine before going over my cheek, and then down to my shoulder.

I heard the gate to the pool open and my head lifted to see my mom looking down at her phone with a book in her hand. I fell off Troy's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my neck. "So your mom was telling me about this camp?" he asked, nodding my head I swam through the water.

"A whole week without seeing each other?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I think so," I said to him as I wrapped my arms around his waist in the water. "That is going to suck ass,"

"I can't be a camper but they are going to let me be a counselor in training." I said, "It's going to suck, no interaction with you for a whole week."

"We did it,"

"That is before you were my main goal. That was before I learned my true feelings for you. That was before I knew what was going to be my life." He said leaning down to kiss my lips, his arm reaching up to the back of my bikini. "Hey," I whispered to him, he grinned like a little boy.

"No," I warned, "Kids," my dad growled from the fenced in area. Troy and I snapped away from each other, I treaded water, as Troy stood tall; I could barely stand on my tiptoes and be above the water. "Sorry," Troy mumbled looking down into the water. I laughed as I went to get on his back.

"I can't touch," I pouted, "That's a great excuse," Troy said walking around the back of the pool, "No really, I can't touch." He smirked and then looked at my parents who were talking in the lounge chairs. I sneaked a kiss on his neck as sucked on it gently. My eyes focused on my parents as Troy closed his eyes and tried not to moan from pleasure.

"That is not fair," his eyes pleaded mine and I smirked as I unlatched from his body and swam away towards the ladder. "I think I am going to head back and take a shower." I said pulling myself up giving a little show to Troy.

I could almost picture his priceless face.

"Alright sweetie, check your blood sugar and then if you need insulin put your pump on then get in the shower." She said to me, "I will mom, I promise." I could tell as I turned grabbing a towel that Troy wanted to come with.

"Mom, are you guys coming back any time soon?" I asked as I crossed my foot over my other. "Yea, if you are going back I suppose we all will. All of us can shower and then we can go out to dinner. Try out that new pump of yours," she winked at me and I nodded. "Sure," Troy boosted out of water and then reached over for a towel.

Troy then wrapped his arms around me, "Yea, we are defiantly going back." My dad said as he grabbed the beer sitting on the table next to him. I rolled my eyes as I turned with Troy. I leaned into him and he kissed my temple as he chattered all the way back to the hotel room.

"Sometimes, I wish I could shower with you." He murmured into my ear, I pushed Troy off me and then he laughed, "Come on, I was kidding." He said grabbing my hand, "Mhm," I murmured looking at him, he chuckled again, and "I'm kidding!" he said again, the door popped open and I dropped the towel to the floor and grabbed my duffel bag.

"Oops, I better be hitting the shower." I whispered leaning in closer to his face. Troy bent in to kiss my lips and then I pulled back and slammed the door shut. "That was rude!" he yelled through the door, "That's what you get…loser." I yelled back, "Teenagers," I laughed and shook my head.

* * *

><p>I fixed my Nike shorts as I slipped the pink pump in-between the band and my waist. We had gone out to dinner and then did a little shopping around. Troy and I stayed close to each other all night and my dad watched us like a hawk.<p>

My eyes felt heavy as my mom wanted the bathroom and my dad went downstairs to talk on his cell phone, to work. Troy was lying on top of the queen bed in a pair of under armor sweatpants with a black tshirt on.

Crawling on top of the bed Troy looked up from his phone and into my eyes. "Well you look attractive," I laughed, "Thanks, so do you?"

Troy pulled back the covers as he let me slip underneath and then brings me closer to him. His lips pressed against mine as I heard the shower click on. My mom had skipped the shower earlier due to us all complaining of hunger.

"It's so weird having this thing attached to you." Troy rubbed the bottom of my stomach and then he kissed my temple. "It will be foreign to go without it someday," he explained, "Really?"

"Probably. I mean it was kind of weird to drop basketball but it feels the same." I frowned as he mentioned that again but I did not want to go there. "Well, I am exhausted,"

"I sure hope you are. You have been doing a lot the past couple of days. You need to relax," Troy was greatly concerned and it made my heart flutter.

"Well," I yawned and covered my mouth as Troy chuckled. "That explains my point, go to sleep," he said, I had to get up at midnight and three to check my blood sugar again to make sure the pump was working properly.

"Okay," I snuggled into Troy's chest as he pulled me closer to his. My arms wrapped around his waist and Troy's fingers ran up and down my stomach.

I took a deep breath and let my eyes droop, "How come I always find you two like this?" Troy laughed, "Because," Troy replied without giving an exact answer. "As long as she is happy,"

"I wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to. If she wasn't happy, I wouldn't be here." My dad did not say anything after that, Troy rested his head on top of mine and his finger made little circles on my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>This was supposed to be out uhm..earlier so sorry about that! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I will post a picture of the pump on my profile so look for it! A My Laker Baby update should be coming within a few days.! Yeahh! <strong>

**I hope everybody had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year, I began my year with watching New Years Eve for the 2****nd**** time! :D Yeaa.!**

**Pleaseee Review! **


	15. High

Chapter 15 – High

It had been two weeks on the pump and it was going fantastic. Two weeks and I have had four shots. I pulled on a pair of capris as I slipped my pump into my back pocket. Troy and I were going on a date tonight.

I slipped my blue shirt over my body and it sucked in to my waist. I tucked it into my waist before I turned and surveyed my collection. I picked up my cross and put it on before I slipped on a pair of black flip-flops. I put on my Diabetes alert bracelet before checking my blood sugar.

I squinted as the numbers flashed into the three hundreds. I looked down at my pump and then shrugged. Just a small fluke. I took a unit of insulin before stuffing the meter into my bag. I slung it over my shoulder as the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath and my dad called me.

"Coming," I yelled as I looked into the mirror at my makeup once more. Once I passed inspection I went down the stairs and Troy was sitting on the couch talking to my parents and Anthony who was home for the summer.

"Anthony," I warned as I approached Troy, he stood up and brought his hand into mine. "Ten," Anthony commented my dad shot him a look. "Midnight. You better be home by midnight." I gave a smile to my dad, "Thanks, I will see you guys later." I yelled as Troy dragged my hand out the door.

"Your brother is going to drive me insane." I rolled my eyes as Troy brought me in for a quick kiss. "Mhm…how are you doing?" he asked me. "Fine, but you know what I was a little high but I took some insulin."

"That's good," Troys hand rubbed over my back as he opened my car door. "So where are we off too?" I asked him.

"We are off to a moon light picnic." He said, his eyes twinkled and I laughed, "You have got to be joking," he shook his head, "I thought after a long day of work you could use some relaxation." I smiled at him again as he drew his hand into mine. He drove towards the park and parked the car.

I grabbed a blanket from the back as he grabbed the cooler full of food. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he guided me through the park and then over to the spot that over looked the lake. I dropped the blanket down and then Troy pulled me onto his lap.

"So are you ready to eat?" I nodded and then he popped back the top to reveal pizza. I laughed, as I knew he was not going to cook. "Nice," I reached forward to eat the piece of pizza. I pulled my pump out to dose and I then put it back into my back pocket.

I rubbed my arm as Troy ate a piece of pizza himself. "So do you have anything else planned tonight?"

"Nope, I was thinking of just laying here with you." Troy commented as he rubbed my lower arm. I ate half of another slice as I dosed again. I felt a sharp pain in my side, "Ow," I whispered as I rubbed my site.

"You okay?" Troy asked as he rubbed my back, "Yea, just a little sting of pain." I told him as I shook my head, "So how was your day?"

"I got to caddy for somebody besides Mr. Evens." Troy said to me as he wrapped his arm around my waist, "That's fantastic," I told him with a smile. "Well, it was boring. The guy couldn't golf but it was alright. Then when I got done with that I waited tables until the end of my shift."

"Well, I sat on a pool tower and looked over everybody." Troy laughed and squeezed my waist, "Well, you didn't have to save a life, I say that's a great day." I wiggled my eyebrows as I yawned. "How are you tired?"

"I have been a little tired all day." I explained to him, "Sitting on the pool tower wore me out. I did almost fall asleep earlier."

"You were full of energy the other day, you did the same thing." I shrugged my shoulders towards him, "Maybe I am tired because of that," I told him as I tried not to yawn again. Troy rubbed my shoulder as he looked up towards the sky, "The sky is beautiful tonight." He murmured Troy's hand found mine as he leaned over to kiss my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he deepened the kiss. My hands touched the top of his Calvin Klain boxers. The gray band glowed against his already tanned skin. "Why do we still live with our parents?" he begged, "I don't know, why do we still live with our parents?" I murmured as his lips trailed down on my cheek.

"Well if we didn't, who knows what would happen," he said, his lips found mine again as he massaged my back. After making out for several minutes I then pulled back.

"My lips are so dry and I could really use a drink." I whispered to him, he rolled back over onto his back and then dug through the cooler before handing me a drink.

"Thanks," my lips tried as soon as the water touched my tongue. I laid my head down on Troy's shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?" Troy asked me as his eyes peered down onto me. "Well, you look a little pale." I struggled to sit up but Troy helped me. I threw him a quick smile. "I promise you, I am fine." I replied, "Let's just lay here and be together."

Troy rubbed my shoulder as I leaned back down against his shoulder. His hand rubbed my stomach and my head began to feel fuzzy. Pushing it back into my brain where I just wanted to forget about it. Troy's lips pressed against my temple as a blinding headache formed through my head.

I smiled up at Troy as I battled through whatever I was feeling. The pizza may be giving me a bad reaction. I closed my eyes as I buried my head into Troys shoulder. His hands smoothed over my hair and I felt him brush his lips against my forehead once more.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"Gabs, its eleven. Its time to go," I shook her gently, "Gabs," I said again to her gently, I glanced down at her as I sat up. Her body was limp and her face was pale. "Gabi," I panicked, "Gabriella," I repeated a little bit louder.

Her face did not flitch even a tad, my heart raced as I picked her up swiftly. My stomach twisted as I set her down in the car. I made sure she had her bag and then totally forgot about the other stuff.

I flew down the street towards the children's hospital as I looked over at her. "Gabi," I repeated a little louder hoping it was just my imagination but she was not even stirring.

I took a long deep breath as I tried to calm myself down. I stopped my car in the ER spot as I got out and I went over to her side. I unbuckled her seatbelt as I picked her back up and took her through the door.

"Help, my girlfriend is diabetic and she isn't waking up." Tears pleaded in my eyes as a gurney came flying around the corner. "How old is she?" one of them asked as I laid her down, "seventeen, Eric and Carter on the diabetic floor know her really well, they know all about her diabetes."

"On the pump?" the wheeled Gabi away as the nurse kept talking to me. I ran my fingers through my hair as I felt my cheeks heat, "Yea, for about two weeks."

"Food? Were you guys on a date?"

"Yea, we were just at the park down the street and she had pizza. She said she was a little high before she left but she was feeling fine later." The nurse nodded, "We are going to check and then we will get back with you. Do you want us to call her parents?" I shook my head, "I will."

She ran behide the doors as I felt my back sink against the wall. My heart pounded as I felt for my phone in my pocket. I needed to go move my car.

I stepped outside the doors and I dialed her mom's number. It rang a few times before she answered, "Troy?"

"Mrs. Montez, something happened and I don't know what happened but when we were getting ready to leave Gabi was not waking up. Her pulse was fine and I drove like a manic to the hospital down the street,"

"You don't know what happened," I almost broke down as she said the words, "No, I have no clue what happened. I just-" her voice yelled out into the house.

"Troy, don't freak out. This isn't you fault," I let my body sink down onto the ground as a felt my chest heave. "It's my fault; I was the one with her. I should have read the signs, I saw them all and then,"

"Troy, please, you couldn't have seen her passing out. If that is all that happened then we are in good hands. We will be there shortly okay, take a breath for me please."

I took a shaky breath as I got up to move the car. I did not hang up with her mom until I made it back into the hospital waiting room. I fell into a chair as a rocky breath escape my body. My stomach sank as I prayed she was fine. I dropped my head into my hands as tears rolled off my cheek.

I felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. I leaned back into my chair as I looked around for her parents when I saw Anthony charging into the room. I jumped up and threw my hands up in defense. "I didn't do anything!" I told him but he was quick to pin me up against the wall.

"Nothing? You did nothing then why is my fucking sister in the fucking hospital?" he breathed down my neck as I struggled to breath with my shirt pulled against my throat.

"I know it's my entire fault. I know I should have been watching her more carefully but we got caught up in just laying around."

"What? Were you really having sex or something?" he pushed me harder against the wall, "No! We were in the park just lying around, it was our date!" I tried to push my hands away from him as I saw his dad fly into the room.

"Anthony! Put him down!" Maria shrieked his dad pulled him off me as I finally got a full breath of air. I bent over and held onto my knees as I felt my heart sink.

"You are a bastard. I knew I didn't like you for my sister!" I shook my head as ran my fingers through my hair as I walked out of the waiting room. Tears bunched up in my eyes as I escaped from the hospital building. The summer night was muggy and I already felt sticky.

I braced myself against the same wall I had earlier and then slowly slid down the side of it as tears fell off my cheeks. I wiped the back of my hand and I heard the click of heels before Maria was standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I repeated to her, "Don't be." She said, "Anthony can be a little over protective of his sister. He doesn't like her here."

"I could barely keep it together long enough to get her here. I left everything behide to come here, I knew I could not do anything. I rushed her here and then they took her from me and I can't help her anymore, I can't hold her hand because they won't let me." I spoke stiffly before she held her hand out.

"Come back inside, Dave was checking in to see if we could see her yet." I bit my lip as I stood, no tears were left but I felt the guilt build in my throat.

"It is not your fault and Anthony doesn't know what you guys have." Maria said as they guided me back to the hospital, "Anthony is just protective." She repeated, "I am protective of her!" I yelled she put a hand on my shoulder. "He doesn't know that," I felt a sigh leave my mouth.

"They say they will let us see her in about ten minutes," Dave said as he saw us enter, Anthony sat over in the corner and his jaw locked. "I will be right back," I muttered, "Troy; they say she keeps asking for you. So you can go in first and then we will follow back in a few minutes."

I nodded before I went down a few hallways to the flower place. "Can I help you?"

"A thing of roses." I said pointing to the red and white ones sitting by the counter. I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket to lay twenty-five bucks on the counter. "Thanks," I muttered walking away Maria met me half way. When she saw the flowers, I thought her heart was going to melt.

"Those are so cute Troy," I nodded and then raised an eyebrow, "Go ahead, Eric came looking for you." I nodded as I passed through the waiting room and into the back part of the ER.

Eric was waiting texting somebody on his phone when he saw me he shoved it into his scrub pocket. "She is a little sleepy but she has been asking for her date." He winked at me and I smiled a little before I scratched my head. He led me back into a room that was much smaller than her last.

Her eyes were shut tight and Eric left at the door. I walk attentively to the area. She was on an IV and her pump was sitting on the table with no wire. She opened her eyes and let a yawn escape her throat. "Hey sleepy," I said as I picked up her hand. Her eyes looked towards me and then she frowned.

"I woke up and you weren't here." I stroked her hand as I set the flowers down on the table in front of her. "You wouldn't wake up," I spoke, "And I was so scared. I didn't know what to do." She stroked my hand, "Did they tell you what happened?" she asked

I shook my head, "No," I did not want to mention her brother trying to kill me in the hospital waiting room. She scooted over and then I sat down. "I'm sorry," I began but she put her hand against my mouth. "Don't be, it was my fault I didn't see the warning,"

I interrupted her, "I missed them too! I should know about them better than you!" I looked at her and she smoothed her hands over mine.

"Let me talk," she said, I nodded and she let her head drop onto my shoulder. "My pump, it wasn't working." My eyes bugged out of my head, "What do you mean it wasn't working?"

"The tube was all messed up inside. Its common and it doesn't happen all the time but this one was bad." She started as her fingers kept tracing over mine. "Blood was backing up into my wires and my blood sugar was skyrocketing faster than I could control."

"Every time I took insulin it made the bleeding worse, then the pizza just blew the top off. By the time I think I recognized the symptoms I couldn't stop the passing out." She waved her fingers through my hair. "I will be out of here in an hour. They just wanted to get a lot of insulin in me and a lot of water."

I sighed of relief as I hugged her. "Thank God, you have no idea how worried I was. When they took you from me, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do."

"You did the right thing. I promise you, I am fine. They said it was bad, but they said you ordered Carter and Eric." I turned and I kissed her cheek. "I know they knew everything about you and diabetes. I didn't want to risk some stupid doctor making it worse." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered gently against my ear, "Don't ever do that to me again." My lips pressed against her temple. "God and now he is all over him."

"Anthony!" Maria snapped, Gabi looked up and then at me. "What happened?" she quickly asked me, I let my eyes fall onto Anthony as if you say a word I will beat your ass look. He clicked his jaw and smiled at his sister. "Nothing." He mumbled softly before backing up.

"Troy Bolton! Do not lie to me!" I cringed at the full name, "Nothing Gabi,"

"You are both saying nothing so then that means something happened." She sat up as I could tell her blood pressure was rising. I put my arm onto her shoulder. "Please, calm down and then maybe I will tell you." I explained to her. She took a few deep breaths. "Tell me." Her parents stifled a laugh as I broke under pressure.

"I think your brother should tell you." I mumbled before escaping from her eyes that was beating me down. Anthony laughed, "Wow, can't even tell your own girlfriend that I basically beat your ass in the waiting room." I cringed as Gabi shot me a look.

"My brother touched you?"

"Choked," I muffled looking away from her, "He what to you?" she yelled, the blood pressure machine started to go up again. I shook my head as I went over to give her a hug. "Please, would you stop? You are freaking me out with this machine." She laughed and then kissed my lips.

"I'm sorry for him. Once I am out of this place I am going to kill him," Carter walked into the room and then she smiled, "We are discharging you."

"Thank the lord,"

"Your blood sugar came down fast and that might be the reason why you will feel weird standing. So go home and sleep." He wrote something down in the notes.

"Well, that is why I want Mr. Save the day to carry you out since you hate the wheelchairs." I smirked as Anthony balled his fists, "I am going to head home. You want to ride with them?" her dad asked, Maria nodded her head.

"Well then, I will see you all later tomorrow morning." Her dad leaned over the bed to kiss her forehead. "Don't ever do that again you got it."

"I'll try dad." She swung her legs over the bed and I went over to her. "I need to change," she whispered looking down at her clothes. Maria took charge, "I will help you come on,"

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I yawned waking and swung my legs out of bed. "Ready for work," I said pushing Troy off the bed. An _oof_ came once he hit the floor, "You think you are working?" Troy mumbled from the ground.

"Yes, I feel fine. My blood sugar is normal and I am not tired." I bit on my lip and then watched as he lifted his head up. "What time is it?" he asked before resting his head on his folded arms.

"Seven thirty, we are supposed to be there in thirty minutes!" He groaned into his arm as I went over to lie on top of him. "Come on, who is going to watch me if you are still here?"

He groaned again and then rolled over so I sat on his stomach. He put his hands on my waist before he leaned up to kiss my belly button. "Well if we are going to get to work on time then you better hurry up."

I straddled Troy some more before getting up. I helped him up. He pressed his lips against mine as he rested his forehead. "I'm tired, I didn't fall asleep until after two."

"You need money to take me on more dates like the last one." I said, he laughed, "No, I don't plan on taking you on another date like that." I smirked as I pressed my lips against his once more.

We separated as he put on a pair of black pants with his blue work shirt. The same one as the day before. I finished getting ready as I tossed on my tshirt over my lifeguard swimsuit.

"I'll meet you downstairs," I clicked my pump into place as I vanished down the stairs. I could hear Troy rummaging around as my parents were both sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Gabi? Where do you think you are going?" my dad asked as he saw me, "Work," I told him as I stared him in the eye. "You were in the hospital last night."

"For passing out. I know," I grumbled, "I think I can take care of myself. I am not going to let my life fall apart because I passed out."

"Where is Troy?"

"Finishing getting ready." I said as I checked my blood sugar, "You have to promise me you will watch your pump all day." My mom said as she closed her paper.

Troy flew down the stairs with his keys in his hand. "Gabs, Fulton is early. We better get the hell out of here." He said grabbing a muffin from the stand.

"Troy! You better watch her!" my dad yelled, "Got it!" Troy yelled I followed him out as if nothing at all happened and that is how I wanted it to be forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! I hope you enjoyed the fast update to this story! I am hoping to wrap up this story sooner than later. I love this story but I am wanting to start another one in about a month. So I hope we can wrap most of this up within the next month. : ) <strong>

**So you know, this **_**NEVER**_** happened to me. I just thought it would be a great storyline, yeaa I have never passed out before so all of that is just from what I have read from other people. **

**I hope you all love the quick update so how about a few more reviews? ;)**


	16. Boy Talk

Chapter 16 – Boy Talk

"You shouldn't leave," Troy bounced a ball against one of my walls. I put another shirt into my suitcase and I glanced at him. "I want to go. All these kids have diabetes and I am with the older girls so they are all around my age."

"But I am going to miss you," he pouted, I walked across the room to grab a pen and paper. "Then write to me, I am going to miss you." I wrote down the address as I straddled his lap. My lips contacted his and he moaned softly into my lip.

"Don't be such a tease. I don't get to touch your perfect lips for almost six days."

"It could be worse," I said as I stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket. His arms formed around my waist as he fell backwards.

The making out had taken steps up, shedding of the shirt had become huge. Troy escaped from my lips as he tugged on my earlobe. I curved my back as I felt his body warmth glow off.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," I murmured, "One of my parents could come up here any minute." Troy pressed his lips against mine harder as he wanted me to shut up.

He rolled over to where he was on top. His hand roamed through my hair, "You are going to the party tonight right?"

"In my honor, of course," Troy laughed, "It's just another summer get together. I am just making sure I get to spend my last night with my girl in style."

"Making out in a corner?" A grin planted over Troy's face, "Well duh,"

* * *

><p>Troy slipped his hand into mine as he headed to the backyard. We had just arrived at Zeke's party with it in full swing. Troy had already picked up a beer and took a drink.<p>

"That is what I miss, beer!" I shouted over the music, "I don't have to drink it," Troy said, I shook my head, "No, don't do it because of me. I want you to have a good time."

"I want you to have a good time also," he shouted over the blaring music, "A good time? You want me to have a good time, and then put the drink down." Troy grunted and put the drink on the counter. Then I forced his huge body into the wall. My hand slipped under his jaw and I pressed my lips against his.

He was in shock, as he did not do anything for a minute. He then slipped his arms around my waist and kissed back. He gracefully slipped his tongue over my lips as requested for an invasion.

I slipped my hands past his shirt as Troy slowly slid down the wall. I landed in his lap as our lips barely disconnected. Troy came up for a large breath before proceeding to kiss me again.

"God, would you two just get a room and get it over with already?" Chad said walking by, Troy separated, "Fuck off Chad," Chad made a kissy face before disappearing back into the pool yard. I laid my head against Troy's chest as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"That was amazing; can you catch me off guard like that more often please?" I laughed as I started to kiss up his chest and then his jaw before pressing my lips back to his.

This continued for several minutes, several. When Troy and I decided to rejoin that party life, we got up, Troy grabbed his beer and he kept me close.

I kept glancing at the pump to make sure nothing bad was happening. I checked my blood sugar a few times while we sat and chatted for a while.

"Hey, I will be right back okay?" Troy kissed my temple before he got up and then walked into the house. I set my phone onto the table and Chad came over next to me. "Hey," I rolled my eyes, "Hi Chad,"

"Hi Gabi," he responded in a sarcastic tone, I poked my tongue out at him and then he picked me up swiftly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he commented as we traveled closer to the pool. "Chad!" I screamed, "No! Chad, I am serious!" I kicked my legs and Troy dashed out from the house. "Chad! Put her down! She has her pump on," Troy yelled but it was too late. He had tossed me over his shoulder; I could see Troy reaction as my body hit the water.

I quickly pushed off the bottom as I pulled my self out quickly. "You were just playing me, I wasn't fooled," Chad said proud of himself, Troy pushed him away as he fell into the pool. Troy knelled down in front of me as I tried to find my pump.

I pulled it out of my wet pocket and the screen was flat. "Oh God, my parents are going to be pissed." I yelled as I ran towards my phone. My hair dripped water, as I was soaked. Troy and I both made through the crowd. "Fuck, my parents are going to kill me," I mumbled again as Troy hopped into the driver's seat.

"He is going to kill me for letting it happen,"

"You weren't even in there," I groaned as the screen would not even flash on. "I can't believe this! I am going to kill Chad!"

"Not if I kill him first." Troy's jaw tightened as his swung his car out of the area. It took us seven minutes to get back to my house and Troy and I ran in.

"Mom!" I yelled, "Dad!"

They both came running from different directions, "Why are you soaking wet?" my mom asked, "Before you start to yell and get all pissy, it was nobody, well it was somebody's fault but not ours."

My dad crossed his arm over his chest, "Chad threw Gabi into the pool, with her pump on." Troy stated, my dad wigged out, "I'll call Medtronic to see what we can do." My mom said as she ran up the stairs. "Chad, threw you into the pool?"

"I tried to tell him I had my pump on but he said I was probably lying to him to get out of him. Trust me he is going to get it from Troy later and I think that will be plenty."

"Well thanks for running home; I don't know how it's going to work though with you leaving tomorrow." My mom came down into the living room with her fingers rubbing her forehead. "Well, she is," she drifted off as she went the opposite direction.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't do anything. You tried to stop it, is your phone still intact?"

"That was lying on the table."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course it was, and at least I don't have to pay for another one of those."

My mom entered the room, "They are sending one here right now. Should be here by noon tomorrow." I took a deep breath, "For now you need to take a shot of insulin and then wake up in the middle of the night to keep track."

I groaned and Troy's hand smoothed down my arm. "Would you guys care if I stayed over? I could do her blood sugar for her." Troy offered. My parents gave each other a glance, "Since its last night home for a week, I don't see why not." My mom said keeping her eyes level with my dads.

My dad grunted before walking down into the garage. Troy wrapped his arms around my waist, "I am going to go finish packing the rest of my bag."

Troy groaned, "No," he whined into my ear, "I'm sorry," I complained, "You are just going to have to get over yourself," he whimpered and I shook my head. "Not working."

Troy guided me up the stairs and kissed my neck, "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too."

* * *

><p>Troy let his head fall into the side of my neck. "Do I have to say goodbye?"<p>

"Don't say goodbye, just see ya later." Troy pulled back and cocked his head to the side. His blue eyes shined down on me, "I love you," he squeezed my waist and he then pushed my lips down with his.

"Love birds!" Troy and I snapped apart to see Eric and Carter looking at us. "May we help you?" Troy asked circling his arms around my waist, "To stop kissing and making out,"

"I am about to be separated from my lovely girlfriend for a little less than a week, I think I am going to spend some time with her."

"Will this be your first time apart?" I nodded, my new pink pump sat on my waist as Troy's hands rubbed the small area of exposed skin. "Yea, this will be our first since the whole," Troy did not finish but Eric got it. "Well, we will leave you alone but Gabi, once you are done go to the sign with cabin eight." I nodded as the walked off.

Troy placed his lips onto mine once more before separating. "I'll miss you and I will write you alright?" Troy smoothed his fingers over my skin. "I love you," I hugged him once more as I reached up, "I love you too but my parents are creeping me out by watching." He laughed and circled his fingers around my back.

Troy separated from me as I went over to hug my parent's goodbye. "I'll write you guys too, don't be jealous," I said tossing them a look of naive. They shook there heads and then my dad kissed my cheek.

"I love you sweetie, have fun."

"I love you too,"

Hugging my mom, they backed off towards the car. Troy snuck in one last kiss and then backed off. "I love you and I paid Eric and Carter to watch those boys over there." I rolled my eyes and then I smacked his chin lightly, "Don't be jealous. I love you and I promise I will miss you like a crazy women without her cats." He nodded and then kissed my forehead. "Goodbye now Troy," I said walking away.

* * *

><p>"So, you are the new diabetic?" a guy slide his plate next to mine and I looked up into his brown eyes. "Uhm, yea, I have only had diabetes for about four months or so."<p>

It was morning one of diabetes camp. Last night was get to know everybody in your cabin and then eat dinner then back to getting to know people around the campfire.

"Lucky. I am going on thirteen years," he sat down in the chair and then stuck out his hand, "Parker,"

"Gabi," I introduced myself, I could see Carter out of the corner of my eye. "You have got to be kidding me," I rolled my eyes as I looked at Parker. "So, I guess I should tell you know I have a boyfriend since my evil boyfriend has spies." Parker laughed, "Doesn't trust you?" he asked

"No, just that he is the jealous type. It is cute and he is very protective of me. So Carter and Eric over there, yea those are his spies."

"The nurses from the hospital?" he cracked open his milk dumping it into the bowl with his bland cereal. "When I was in the hospital, they kind of became friends with each other."

"Oh, how long were you in the hospital?" Parker asked taking a spoon full of cereal and shoving it into his mouth. I peeled at my banana. "A week, it was pretty bad, I was sick for two."

"Damn, I don't remember any of mine. I was two," I looked at him, "Wow,"

"Are these two seats open?" Carter and Eric strolled by, "Actually they are not." I spotted another CIT coming our way with a guy I didn't know, "Holly! I left a seat for you!" I called, Eric shot me an evil look and then I shooed them away.

"They are going to act like my dad those whole week, I swear they are both gay." Parker almost spit out his food trying not to laugh.

"Hey guys, Gabi, I didn't see where you went this morning."

"On a run, I couldn't sleep too well so I got up to run. I told on of the counselors." She nodded, "Guys, this is Clayton." He had brown eyes, brown hair that drifted into his eyes. "Gabi," I repeated, "Nice to meet you Gabi," his eyes sparkled.

"Dude you better watch out, her boyfriend has spies around here." I laughed and shook my head, "Long story but my boyfriend just wants to protect me, that's all." I said shooting Parker a look of evil.

The group laughed and we all finished off our breakfast. "So what's on the agenda for the day?" I asked around the group, "normal activities and then swimming, coed style," Parker and Clayton smacked hands in the middle.

"I think I could stand coed swimming," Holly said with a smirk, I nodded, "me too but I will have to show you a picture of my boyfriend, then you would love coed swimming." I winked at her, "Who is your boyfriend?" Parker asked looking at me, "Troy Bolton," both men gasped, "The Troy Bolton who plays for the Wildcats?" I looked over at Holly, "Uh, and yea."

"Is it true he isn't playing anymore?" I nodded my head, "He wants to focus on school," both boys acted as they were going to faint.

"He is one of the best basketball players; you have to beg him to play!"

"I already tried; he wants to get into a good school with me. I told you, he doesn't want to leave my side which I find adorable." Both of the men scoffed before picking up there trays. "May I take your plate Ms. Gabi with a stalker boyfriend whose name might be Troy Bolton?" I nodded before they took off shoving each other.

"Mature," Holly muttered, "There funny," I commented as I stretched my arms out in front of me as I landed them on my water. I rested my chin on the water as something flew in front of me.

I glanced up to see a post it note, _flirting much. _I looked around and my eyes landed on Carter, I shook my head and then he waved twenty bucks.

Holly laughed, "Nice. Your boyfriend is officially protective."

"He is cute, I love him and he takes great care of me. His friend dropped me into the pool with my brand new pump on last night. So he gave me my shot and then he woke up and did my blood sugars in the night."

Her eyes widened a little, "That is adorable. I have never had a boyfriend like that." I felt the sly smile adjust on my face. "Troy has been with me since the beginning of this; actually we were dating for almost a year before it all happened."

"You have been dating for over a year?"

I nodded, "Yea, he is totally sweet except, we almost broke up. He was being an ass during March madness," she laughed as Parker and Clayton slide back into there chairs.

"What did you all talk about while we were gone?"

"Her amazing boyfriend. The one who will give her shots and then not waking her up to check her blood sugar." Holly sighed as Jana came walking over. "Are you guys all done? We, as I mean the girls, are going on a hike."

Clayton and Parker sighed, "Fine," they grumbled, "Same spot during lunch?" they asked, and I nodded and smiled as they walked off. Holly and I stood up as we chatted our way over to the group of girls.

They all chatted as they looked back at us; since we were almost two years older than this group, they thought we were uncool. Holly looked at me and then I shrugged, we walked together as the group laughed as a frog jumped over the path.

I held onto the backpack that made it float down. "So, give me more details about Troy,"

"Okay, so he gave me this promise ring," I stuck out my hand and she gasped, "He bought that for you?"

"With his work money," I said, "And then he takes me on one of most romantic dates and I passed out from a high blood sugar. He freaked out and took me to the hospital, then asked for Eric and Carter."

"Why can't I find an amazing boyfriend?" she gushed as we hiked up a trail. "He was hard to come by. I do not even know how it happened. It was just…there." Holly smiled, "Love comes when you least expect it."

"That's for sure." One of the girls dropped back and then came to stand next to us as we stopped. "Okay, I have to ask, who is this Troy?" Emma was fifteen so only a two years younger than me.

"My boyfriend,"

She smiled, "I think he is probably the nicest guy I have ever met and I have not even met him."

Holly and I laughed, "He is pretty cool, and you might get to meet him. He is going to come pick me up on Friday." Her eyes bugged and then she clapped, "Really?"

"I have a picture of him back in the cabin but for now, let's sing some songs. That's what we did at church camp all the time, sing." The girls all laughed, "Come on! You people, you have to be outrageous to get guy's attention. They will think it's cute." The girls all looked at each other and then burst into song.

* * *

><p>I bit down hard on my lip as I tried not to laugh. The girls were all asking guys out to the carnival. It was awkward and weird but Clayton came to sit next to me.<p>

"This is crazy, I mean, seriously. You are going to be here till Friday and probably not see these people again until next year."

"I know I am glad I have a boyfriend." Clayton smirked, "Damn! I knew that I was going to get rejected." I rolled my eyes and then I tapped my finger against the table.

I have never checked my blood sugar so many times in a day here it was insane. I guess this is what happenes when everything is run by doctors.

A flop of envelopes landed in front of me. "Pass these out to your girls," a doctor looked back down at the pile of mail before running away to the next group. I untied the band and then I slowly passed them out. Only a few girls had a letter since it was only the first day.

Then at the bottom, I smirked. Troy's scrawling handwriting was on top. My fingers shook, as I was happy, I was so happy. I tore the envelope open and then I pulled out the letter.

_Gabs, _

_You are still here so I should mention but I wanted you to get this the first day there. I mean, you will like be the only one to get mail. Well, I hope you will be. Since, I love to give you spotlight, since I love you. Any who, how was the first day of camp? I already miss you like crazy. I bet you cannot even read half of this, I swear I have the worst handwriting. I hope you know I have Eric and carter watching you like a hawk, its not that I do not trust you, it is that I do not trust them. _

_Hey, so I think you should call me somehow. I know you left your phone at the house but I miss your voice already. I mean, I know I could call you right now to talk to you but seriously, I already miss your voice and your special laugh. This letter is very pointless so I am going to stop writing this letter. Please, please write back. I love you forever. Bye, bye for now and Tata for later. ;) Ha, Love you, Troy. Xoxoxoxxxxx …I like kissing you more, ya know? Xxxx_

I laughed aloud and then put my hand on my chin, I handed the letter to Holly who just sat down. She read over it and then she giggled. "That's cute,"

I rubbed my fingers over my palm as I sighed, "it's time to go swimming," Holly sang as she picked up her bag. We had changed and then went to snack before going swimming.

I pushed my feet through my flip-flops as I got up. The girls followed behide as we gathered towards the pool. Everybody had to take a swim test to go into the deepened and to go off the diving board.

I applied suntan lotion and then stripped off my shirt to reveal my bikini. The counselors were not allowed to wear them but I read that nowhere in the rules for me. I applied it over my tummy and then I turned to see a group of young boys staring at me. When I say young fourteen and fifteen, "Damn Gabi, no need to drag anymore boys into this,"

I laughed as I stuck my feet into the pool. "Yea, well," I shrugged my shoulders and I then dumped the rest of my body into the pool.

Holly closely followed as the older boys came into the pool. "Look, are lovely leading ladies." Clayton stripped of his shirt and then jumped into the pool. Jana and our other counselor, Kelsey both sat out against the poolside. They were all in there twenties but were great with all of the kids.

Parker sat against the pool and detached his pump, "Weren't you supposed to put that in the container of there?" Holly asked as she stole a noodle from one of the boys. "Yes, but I didn't know if I was swimming yet or not. Then I saw two pretty damn fine girls," Holly and I both rolled our eyes, "It so happens Gabi got a romantic letter from her boyfriend today."

"It was not romantic," I commented as I waded my fingers through the pool. "It was cute; it's the last thing my boyfriend would do."

"Wait, you have a boyfriend too?" Clayton asked, Holly nodded and I looked at her, "You do?"

"Yea, his name is Jace, he is pretty cool and all but nothing likes what I am hearing from Gabi."

"Parker, how in hell did the two girls our age come here with boyfriends?"

"I thought you said you had a girlfriend?" Parker asked as he jumped into the pool after hiding his pump in his backpack. Clayton shrugged, "I do but she knows I am a flirt." He splashed water over me and I ducked away from him.

"I do not have a girlfriend though so this trip was a bust." I laughed and Holly glanced at him. "Okay, I think it is time to tan for a little bit," I said heaving myself out of the water.

"I am going to follow you." Holly said as she got up, I reached for my towel and my bag before reaching a near by chair. Holly did the same as she lay out.

"So tell me about this Jace,"

"He is okay. I mean, he is kind of a dick. I just, he does not understand the whole diabetes thing sometimes. When we are doing something active, I become low, and he thinks I have to go home. He never is okay with it so we have slowly stopped hanging out."

"I don't know Troy is always helpful."

"Jace wasn't with me when I was diagnosed three years ago." I felt my heart beat a little faster and then I sat up and circled my arms around my knees. "I would have broken up with him. If I wasn't in a serious relationship with somebody that understood what happening then the decision factor in my relationship is how he could handle this."

"I need to break up with him but he is kind of hard to breakup with a guy. I mean, not many guys want to date me due to the fact that I do have diabetes."

I smiled, as I knew I had come to the right place, "I have plenty of friends at home and I know they want to understand what I am thinking about diabetes but it's so hard. They just do not, I mean they just want to tell everybody everything but nobody at my school knows but them. They always want to talk about it like they know how I am feeling and they just don't." I twirled my my finger around in a circle.

"Probably my best friend was like; I know all of your pain because you have told me all about it." Holly shrugged her shoulders, "They don't know all of my pain, and they don't know anything. I might have explained it to them but they don't know what I was feeling, they don't know any damn thing about it."

I buried my head into my knees, "I think the only people who might be close to know what I am feeling is my parents or Troy, who was with me or my parents who just know me."

I rubbed my knee with my thumb and I stared at Holly, "these are times I wish Troy was here. He would hug me when I feel down about this."

"Does Troy think he understands?"

"No, he doesn't. He just knows it makes me upset and then he will hug me. He will sit there and just hold me."

There was an awkward pause, "I have to ask, what the most annoying question you have come across is?"

"Does that hurt," I repeated quickly, "But I havent gotten it much since not many people know."

"Why don't people know?"

"I don't want them to. I mean, I have had rumors fly and I just do not want them to know. I am scared that I will be treated differently, bad or good."

"I was treated differently," Holly started as she sat up in the chair, "I lost friends but I gained some. I do not have my true friends anymore. I don't trust as many people anymore, I just don't,"

I laughed, "That is exactly what I am afraid of. I do not want that, my life is already a mess. My parents were so close to a divorce but then I got sick. Then I got sick and they some how fell back in love and then Troy was separating from me. He wasn't talking to me as much so we were almost over."

"Then everything happened, everything. My friends all flew home to spend the time with me and then it kind of changed. Just a little but then its there,"

Holly stood up from her chair and then looked at Jana. "We are going to head back to the," she nodded as we both picked up our stuff and left.

* * *

><p>Sitting around the campfire that night I had a sweatshirt over my head as the storm clouds kept rolling in. I circled my arms around my body as Parker sat down next to me.<p>

"You girls were having some serious conversation at the pool and then again at dinner." I shrugged my shoulders, "Just boy talk,"

"Is that code for something?" I bit on my lip, "I don't know, maybe."

"Are you really missing that boyfriend of yours that bad? I mean we have barely started this camp week." I looked over at him, "I miss him yes but I am just deep in my thinking."

"Interesting, what are you thinking about?" I giggled, "Diabetes. I feel like that is all I can think about anymore. I mean, I think about other things too but here it's surrounding me."

"I came here when I was six for the first time. I have come back every single year since and I remember my first time still. I felt trapped underneath all of this diabetes talk but later it will get better. During the week it will be better, you will start playing games and joking around. It will become fun."

The fire blazed in the light July heat that poured around us. "I know it was starting to get better. I never wanted to accept this, I never wanted to and it took me a while. I still am trying."

Parker wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder, "I wish I could call myself your boyfriend because you seem pretty damn fabulous."

I grinned softly as I leaned my head into his shoulder, "I am sorry, you can not be my boyfriend but you can be my bestest guy friend."

"Awh, the bestest guy friend, do you think we should run this by Eric and Carter? Maybe call the boyfriend?" I giggled softly and then I sat up straight.

"I think we should go join this game of capture the flag, what do you say?" he smirked, "Lets do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody freak out. Nothing is going to happen between Parker and Gabi, just that they are going to become friends! She needs that diabetic friend plus Holly and Clayton. :) I also want you to know that there is only four chapters left in this story. Sad. I know but seriously I have another story deputing in two weeks! Ahhhh! <strong>

**You should all get excited because it is going to be one of my favorite one! Yess,(: **

**So I am going to try to wrap up this story pretty fast but lets enjoy the ride while it last! Yay! **

**Please Review! **


	17. Diabetic Friends for Life

Chapter 17 – Diabetic Friends for Life

"Go fish," Clayton said tossing his cards in front of him. I grimaced as Parker strung his arm around my shoulder, "You guys suck at this game," Holly said with a long look. We all fished our cards out to the middle. The rain was pouring overhead…for the second straight day. Tonight was our last night here.

"This blows. I mean seriously, it has been raining since the other night. I feel like we are in that one book…or Seattle." Clayton joked, "Not even one good prank this year." I giggled and then wrapped my arms around my legs. We had been stuck up into the cabin for what feels like days now.

"We should go for a walk in the rain." Parker suggested as we stacked the cards away. The girls were all watching a movie as they talked about boys. "How did you all get in here?" Jana asked walking into the back room.

"All the guys are jerks and won't do anything with us so we snuck up here to play cards with them." Jana rolled her eyes, "Well, you should probably head back."

Parker and Clayton looked at each other, "Please let us stay. Brad was completely fine with this!" they begged together, Holly and I laughed as I extended my sweatshirt around my wrist. Resting my head onto my knees, I glanced up towards the ceiling. I had received a letter from Troy each day. Every other day I got one from my parents and some other friends.

"Fine. I will text Brad to find out though." I wiggled my toes in my warm socks and then stood up. "Jana, I seriously can't stand sitting in here anymore. We should get all of the girls out of here and go do something."

Almost as the words left my mouth, a large clap of thunder roared in the sky. I groaned as I collapsed down onto the bed. My pump fell out of my pocket and I picked it back up. "Cabin fevers much?"

I rolled my eyes as I dropped my head onto my knee. "Mail call!" the boys scrabbled back into the bathroom as one of the doctors had arrived. Holly and I appeared out front to grab the packages, "Gabi," they handed me a yellow envelope with two little envelopes on top.

I peeled back the paper to reveal four magazines. I gasped loudly and then I cheered. "Yes! Finally, something to do! Holly, I have four gossip magazines!" we clapped hands as we disappeared into the backroom. We both grabbed our blankets and huddled closer together. "Clayton, Parker," the doctors said there names and they both came out with the look of a bad dog that had been caught.

"Brad told us that he gave you guy's permission, just stay out of trouble and be good." The doctors tossed them letters. Holly and I both laughed aloud. They slide in front of us and then we passed around the magazines.

"Who knew Justin Bieber had no fashion sense," Holly gasped, "That was just way to rude. Don't say that," Clayton threw her a look, "Come on, look at this. He sags way too much and then he has like these little muscles."

"Please." Holly said flipping her hand over, "I am talking to a very jealous guy. This is not how I am going to talk Justin Bieber." Parker and I laughed; I stretched my feet out onto Parker's lap. He adjusted his eyes above the magazine to look at me. "You do remember that boyfriend of yours?"

"Yea, he is the one who sent the magazines. I can't rest my feet in your lap." Parker shrugged his shoulders, "I just don't know how Mr. Bolton would feel about that and he can chuck those basketballs at my head." I laughed and twisted, "No, I am pretty sure he won't do that."

He stuck his tongue out at me and then he flipped the page. "'s butt to big or just the right size?" he glanced over the article again and then rolled his eyes. "How do you women read this junk?" The thunder rolled through the place again and then the power switched off. The sky was dark and there were no lights.

"Awesome." We all mumbled at the same time. The magazines were all tossed to the middle. The thunder happened again and I jumped. "Somebody a little freaked," Parker, asked, I tried to down play it but this was not my strongest moment.

"Nah." I said quietly, "Well," Parker stood up and then he sat down next to me. "I have a shoulder you can lean on if you get scared plus, we can talk for a while."

Clayton and Holly had scooted next to each other. "Okay, I think we should really get to know each other."

All of us nodded, we have known each other for four days now but I did not know a lot about them. "Okay, I will start; my favorite color is purple,"

"Blue,"

"Pink!" Holly cheered with a clap, I laughed and Parker shook his head. "I love the color orange." Parker added as I then tried to think of the next subject. "My favorite subject is English."

"PE," Clayton said, Parker nodded and then they clapped hands. "Math, I love math." Parker snorted and shook his head. "Math is horrible."

"You are diabetic!" she shouted, Parker shrugged and then he glanced at me. "Hey, you guys we are going down to the game room and Arts and Crafts. Let's go," Jana interrupted the game. My eyes glanced outside. "I have blankets, I stuck the magazines inside."

Parker glanced at me and then he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You will be fine, come on we can make it fun. How about the first one there wins?"

"Win's what?" he backed off and then glanced down at me, "I don't know, a kiss?" I glared at him and he laughed, "Kidding. Uhm, I don't know when we come across something we want, well whoever wins that is who gets to chose." I stuck my hand out and we shook.

"Deal."

Once most of the group turned out and was leaving all four of us stood, "So Clayton and me made the same deal as you guys so we both better beat them."

We smirked and then we took off out the door. It was muddy, the rain was pouring overhead. I could not even see but Parker came up beside me and grabbed my sides. I squirmed and screeched as I almost fell. "That was mean!" I shouted, he turned around and then stuck his tongue out.

I then saw the big puddle of mud he was about to run in. As soon as he hit it, he went down. I burst out into laughter and then bent over laughing. I fell over laughing as I sat in the middle of the road laughing.

Parker leaned back into the mud laughing. Clayton and Holly turned back around to see what happened and we laughed harder. "What the hell happened to you two?" Parker and I shared a look, the laughter continued through us. Parker finally stood up as the mud ran down our faces.

"Could you tell Jana that I need to go change? I have mud all over me," I said trying not to start laughing again; the rain pelted our foreheads as we shared a look. "You two are disgusting. Go change and I will tell them." I peeled the shirt away from my body.

"I will meet you back at your place." Parker said walking away, I nodded and I laughed again. Holly followed me and then she raised an eyebrow. "No feelings for Parker?"

"None. We are friends, best friends." Holly only nodded before skipping away with Clayton. They grasped each other hands as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. I spit the rain out of my mouth as I headed back in. I pulled my shirt over my head over and then tossed it into the hamper. I shimmed off my shorts and then replaced it with a pair of jeans.

I threw on Troy's tshirt from basketball season with his name on the back and then I slipped his hoodie over my shoulders. I pulled my tennis shoes back on before slipping my hair into a messy bun with a thick headband. "Gabi, are you changed?"

"Yea, I will be out in a moment." I cleared my face off the mud and then I skipped out towards him. "Wow, you look good," I looked at him and he tossed his hands up, "I mean, he is letting you wear his clothes."

I rolled my eyes before I pushed him out the door. "Get on my back," Parker pulled up my hood and then I jumped onto his back. I pulled my camera out and we posed for a few pictures before he walked through the woods.

"You do know that running we would get there a lot faster."

"And a lot wetter, it is a proven fact that if you run in the rain you will get wetter than if you walk."

"Hm, interesting. I did not know that but, I am still wet,"

"Stop crying," we appeared from the woods as a giant thunder boom clapped through the sky. The rain picked up and Parker ran the rest of the way. "I thought you didn't get as wet,"

"Pipe it women," he shook his head and then stepped into the room. I glanced over to my left to see Holly and Clayton sitting with each other talking.

"Come on," I pulled on his sleeve and then we planted ourselves in the chairs. "Finally, how did you guys get here by not getting that wet?"

Parker and I glanced at each other, "Walking," the two of them starred at each other and then laughed. "Yea, okay." Parker and I shrugged as I pulled my legs up to my chest and took a long breath.

"I am so ready to see Troy tomorrow. I love you all but I miss my bed, my food, and my parents."

"Sad. You miss your parents," I threw Clayton a glance and then I rubbed my knee, "I have one year left of high school, its pretty insane."

"Somebody said you play volleyball." Holly asked, I nodded, "For East."

"I'll come watch you guys play." Parker said stuffing a piece of paper into his pocket. Holly dropped the magazines onto the table and we all drifted for them again.

"We need to have a monthly get together. Every month we meet at somebody's house." Clayton and I shared a long look, "Where do we all go to school?"

"East," I started, "West," Clayton eyed me further and then he jumped up. "You're _THAT _Gabriella Montez?" I glanced up at him and then over at Parker.

"What do you mean that Gabriella Montez?" I asked him giving him another long look, "The one who made our setter cry last year?"

I giggled, "No that was not me. I am a setter." He raised his eyebrows and then he clapped his hands, "You are there top student you are the one who has the best couple." He flattened, "oh my god, I can not believe it took me all week to get that. I thought you looked familiar." I laughed, "We aren't allowed to be friends."

He shook his head, "Well I go to North,"

"I go to South," Parker finished and then we all laughed. "We need to call ourselves the never eat soggy waffles." Holly mentioned, we all shared a look and then we laughed. "No."

One of the head doctors headed over to our table. "I have never seen such a tight group of friends here." We all glanced up at the doctor. "Thanks," we murmured looking away, "I hope you all stay friends, and you have been great CIT's."

"Thanks!" Clayton said smirking; we all tried to hold in our giggles. The doctor walked around and I wrapped my arms around my chest. I laid my head on the table and Parker poked my ribs.

"You're a loser." I murmured, "I am a loser who goes to South," I nodded, "I should have known you were the Gabi Montez who is the top of her class." I poked out my tongue.

"Funny." He smiled and then leaned back in his chair. "I think we should be the Diabetic Friends for Life."

"Such an original," Holly murmured flipping through the pages of the magazine, we all shook our heads and laughed. We were a different group.

* * *

><p>I scanned the crowd as parents were flooding in. Troy and my parents were both showing up. Parker sat next to me, Holly in front and then Clayton in front of that.<p>

"I'm going to miss you guys," I scanned the crowd once more and then I turned back to the group. "I know I am going to miss you all terribly."

Clayton laughed, "She can't stay focused for five seconds. Look at this," I looked over the crowd again as I still did not notice them. Parker shook his head and laughed, "I on the other hand see my lovely lady heading this way."

He stood up fixing his sunglasses before he went over and wrapped his arms around her waist. I frowned and then rested my elbows against the wood. My eyes covered the crowd again as Parker pressed his lips against his girlfriend's lips.

"God," I whispered, Clayton and Holly both laughed this time. "Somebody is jealous."

"Of not knowing where my boyfriend is!" I tapped the wood block and then I jumped. I saw his hat. The hat that he wore all the time, I jumped over the side of the railing as I took off running.

I kept him in my line of sight as he scanned the crowd myself. I ran into Parker and he looked me in the eye. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" I called after, I turned to see had come closer but he was talking to Carter. Once I got close enough I squealed. Troy turned towards me and a huge grin spread over his face and I then hopped into his arms. I swung my legs around his waist as I buried my head into his shoulder.

He pulled his arms tightly around my waist as he buried his face into my neck. "Brie," I took a deep breath as I was almost in tears. My fingers pulled through his hair as I pulled my head back and I looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I missed you." I said as I leaned forward. Troy pressed his lips against my forehead and then squeezed me tighter. "You have no idea, I missed you so much."

I dropped down off Troy's waist and he swept my hair out of my face. "I love you, I have missed you and I loved you." Troy picked me up off the ground again in a deep hug. "I love you too but now you have to come meet my Diabetic friends for life."

"Diabetic friends for life?" I nodded my head as I pulled his hand into mine as I dragged him through the soggy grass. It had finally stopped raining last night late and it was perfectly sunny today.

"Your parents are checking you out," Troy stated, I turned to give him a glance that I did not care. Once we made it back to the mess hall area, I spotted Parker with his arms around his girlfriend's waist and then Clayton held Holly's hand.

"Hey," I breathed out as I strode up to them. Troy quickly pulled me close and both the guys basically melted on spot. "You are Troy Bolton, the basketball God."

"Not anymore. I am just staying true to school."

I held up my hand to stop Parker, "Guys, this is my boyfriend Troy. Troy this is Parker, Holly, and Clayton." Troy nodded and said hi to them.

"Dude, your girlfriend is crazy. I don't know what happened yesterday with her and Parker but let's just say mud and laughter." Troy's bold eyes bored into Parkers and then Holly jumped. "Oh my God! I did not mean _that! _I meant they both fell in the mud and were laughing like crazy. I don't think they stopped for a long time."

Troy squeezed my waist tighter to his body. "So, seriously we should all go grab some pizza and a movie next week." Clayton said, "Since we are the never eat soggy waffles," we all busted into giggles but Troy.

"I'll explain everything to you later. I promise, now I will see you guys later but I am going to go find my parents." I somehow got out of Troy's grip and then gave each of them a hug. "Text me," Parker whispered into my ear.

"As soon as I get my phone back," he smirked and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I have had mine all week. Pretty impressed?" I shoved him against the wall and then turned quickly. "Set up a date later," I waved them away as I skipped off. I slipped my hands into Troy's.

"Well you two seemed awful close." I eyed him and then I smirked, "You are jealous." He gapped and then shut his mouth, "Troy, you saw that he had a girlfriend. Just relax." I stopped him as a young child and a mom reunited. I gave him a long look before I reached my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, "Remember Zeke's party?" Troy smiled gladly and then I pressed my lips up against his. He held me tightly as he tried not to be a bad influence.

My lips connected to his and he gave another long look. "Can we please continue you this back at your house in the privacy of your room?"

I nodded my head as I let my headrest on his chest. "Gabi!" I turned around to see my mom. "Mom!" I said as I greeted her into a big hug. She kissed my forehead before I escaped to go to my dad.

"Hey! How was everything?" I grinned, "I had a lot of fun. I mean, it rained like every single day but it was a lot of fun." Troy put one of his hands on my shoulders as my dad and Troy both picked up my suitcases.

Troy climbed into the back of the car with me. "So will you please explain the never eat soggy waffles?" I burst out into laughter, "Sure and I will tell you everything else that I didn't write in my notes."

* * *

><p>Troy held his body up by his elbows. I giggled as he kissed my lips again, my phone buzzed in my hand and then Troy kissed me once more.<p>

"I have really missed you?" Troy touched my bare tummy and then made his way up to my breast. "What are you doing?" Troy glanced out my window and then he pressed forward to my lips again. "Your parents are out for about thirty more minutes since they are bringing back your favorite food."

"I am not having sex with you." He shook his head, "That is mean for you to go straight to that." He said as he tried to keep focus. "Then what?"

"Just a heavy make-out session, maybe we could lose the shirts," I grinned, "You first," I teased; he laughed and then dropped down to suck on my neck gently. I rubbed my hand over his back and tried to keep a moan from escaping my mouth. I took a deep breath as I pushed him away gently and then found his lips.

He kissed me hard before I twisted my hands into his shirt. "Go ahead," he whispered as he edged his nose closer to my ear. He brushed against it and I slide his shirt over his head. I traced my hands over his solid stomach.

"Not even a wow?" he joked with a smirk, "You are making this a little less enjoyable with all of your talking." I murmured, as the words left my mouth the garage door halted open and Troy jerked up. He rolled over and then grabbed his tshirt from off the floor.

"Well, that was a lot less than thirty minutes." I murmured sitting up adjusting my hair. I pulled my legs up to my chest and I took a deep breath.

"I enjoyed every minute of that," Troy said as he pulled his tshirt up and over his head. Troy leaned over and then kissed my nose "I love you baby girl," he kissed my forehead after that and then he helped me up.

"Come on lets go eat dinner," I looked at him closely and then I got up. "I will be there in a few minutes okay?"

He gave me a long glance and then he rubbed my finger. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head and then I grabbed my phone.

_Troy isn't mad at you right? _

I sighed and then I watched Troy retreat from the room. _Nope. At least, I do not think so, not by the make out session. _

I got up from the bed and went downstairs. My parents sat around the table and Troy was laughing with them. I snuck up behide Troy and let my head fall into the small of his back. That is how much taller than he was than me.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked me again as the smile disappeared from his face. I nodded and then yawned, "I am just exhausted."

"Then after we finish this fabulous dinner then we can relax on the couch and watch whatever movie of your choice." I folded my arms around his back clasping my hands together. I pressed my body into his as my eyes connected with his.

"How about my bed? I probably won't make it long so how about my bed with your choice of movie." He grinned and then nodded, "Alright, deal."

My dad coughed and Troy barely separated from me. I reached for a plate as Troy kept one hand on me at all times. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see if my dad was paying attention.

"I think Troy and I are going to head upstairs to my room."

"Leave the door open," my dad, said quickly, "Honey, we can check on them through the night. Just leave them alone for now." My mom said soothing her hand over my dads. I grabbed my plate of food and a bottle of water before wondering up the stairs with Troy close behide.

Troy grabbed a movie and popped it into the player before we both settled into the bed. I slowly ate my meal and dosed for the food. Taking a deep breath after pushing the tray away, I pulled my hoodie sleeves around my hands and I cuddled my head into his chest.

Troy stood for a moment to put away the empty food cartons but then settled back into bed flipping off the light. I adjusted back into the bed against him and I soon was finding my eyes growing heavy.

"I love you Troy," I whispered as I felt him adjust the blankets around us. "I love you too Gabs," he rubbed his hand up and down my arm as chills ran through my body.

I had my diabetic friends for life but Troy was my best friend. Troy was the one I was in love with and nothing could change that, not even Parker.

* * *

><p><strong>Three chapters left. The summer is over for this story, we are going back into the school year next chapter! Yay! So I hope you all enjoyed that and now we are moving on to the next chapter in our story lives. In five days from now Baseball Lovers will be premiring, and two weeks from today will be the big chapter to MLB! Yess(: I hope you all excited! <strong>

**So now, I will let you go to bed/school/whatever else you have to do. So hope you have a good evening/morning/afternoon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. First Day Nightmares

Chapter 18 – First Day Nightmares

I stood in front of the long mirror as I adjusted my pump around my body. "Can you tell here?" I asked Troy turning around; he groaned and then opened one of his eyes.

"No," he said, Troy sat up and rubbed his eyes for several seconds. "Gabi, would you please stop obsessing?"

"Troy, I don't want anybody to know what it is!"

"What if it goes off in class, then what?" I bit my lip and I looked over at him, "It is not going to happen," Troy threw his head back and then he stood. He came over and slipped his arms around my waist buring his head into my shoulder. "Please, would you stop? It will look like your phone, just please, will you come over here and make out with me?" he whimpered.

I shook my head and then I gripped onto his hands. "School is big and do you not remember the rumors." Troy groaned again and then he pulled me away from the mirror. His finger traced the outline of the pump. "God, will you just please, please tell everybody so we can get this over with. I mean seriously, your best friends know, that's all that matters."

I broke free from Troy's grip. "Troy, there is no way you would understand this. I mean, this is huge and for everybody to know. I don't know what they would all think."

"Who cares what they think. Gabi, please," Troy gripped onto my hand and I rolled my eyes. "I care what they think. I care what happenes to my life once everybody knows. I care." I gritted my teeth and Troy dropped my hand.

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow." Troy picked up his bag of school stuff we had just bought. My door then slammed shut with a rattle. I collapsed onto the bed as I looked at the area Troy was just sitting. I don't mean to make him mad but it was important to me.

I fiddled with my phone then I pressed speed dial 4, "Hey," the other guy on the end said. I sighed, "Troy just walked out pissed."

"And you called me for what?" I shifted my jaw and then I pulled on the blankets around me. "It was on a diabetic thing. I just need to know if you understand, is it just for diabetics to understand or should Troy too?"

"Is that what I am going to become?"

"I have never done this before Parker! Would you just go with it?" I whined softly, he laughed and I could almost see him nod. "What is your issue?"

"Okay, I don't want anybody at the school to know. I just don't want them too, but Troy is like you should just get it over with. I know, I have had this big rumor go around about me that hurt a little"

"Stop there." Parker said, "You were hurt, Troy doesn't want to see you go through that again. That is just a guy thing. He hates seeing you hurt and that is that. He just doesn't want that to happen again."

"I think there is more, like he can't keep that secret."

"No, you are just looking for a way out. You have to own up to that, you arent going to get Troy on this side because of that one reason. There is nothing else you can do, once you have been hurt, he doesn't want to see it again."

I sighed, "Great." I curled my finger around the blanket before I let my head drop onto the pillow. "Thanks for the help,"

"Hey, no problem. I will talk to you later,"

"Bye Parker," I whispered before hanging up, I looked at my outfit once more before I turned around and then stripped off the clothes. This was not the outfit.

* * *

><p>Fixing my capris with my baby doll shirt, I had stuffed my pump under my bra wire. You couldn't tell that I was wearing it. I smiled satisfied while I fixed my curls.<p>

They were simple and everything was falling into place. I picked up my backpack as I slipped on my Toms. I traveled down the stairs as both my parents sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. A pile of pancakes sitting on top with syrup sitting right next to it.

"Thanks," I whispered as I slide into the seat. I have not seen my parents since yesterday morning. Before the blow up with Troy, he had to have stalked out like the ten year old he was.

"So what happened with you and Troy last night?" I cringed lightly as I took a simple bite out of the flat cake in front of me. "Didn't seem like nothing. He looked pretty mad or upset." My dad said with a long look over the newspaper. I shrugged my shoulders, "I am pretty sure we are just fine."

My mom nodded her head as she set down her newspaper. "Well, make sure you go to the nurse and check your blood sugar. Take your insulin and then please, please be good. I know it is your senior year but please," I giggled and then nodded. "Yes, I promise to be your good little angel."

I push the plate of my half eaten pancakes away as I stood. I reached for my Vera Bradley bag and my pink backpack before reaching for my car keys. "Bye," I said as I picked up a bottle of water. I waved as I exited the house.

I opened my car door as I pushed my keys into the slot. My car hummed to life while I looked out my back window as I backed away.

It was a ten minute ride to school from my house. I rubbed my fingers together as I rubbed my eyes roughly. I pulled into a student parking spot as I mentally prepared myself. This was it, my last year of school. I took a deep breath as I heard a sharp tap on my window. I jumped and I turned to see Taylor laughing with Sharpay.

I rolled my eyes as I cut my car short and then I pushed open the door grabbing both of my bags and water. "That was really rude,"

"Okay, I really need to ask why Troy is in a very pissy mood." I groaned, "He is pissy?" I asked as we moved through the parking lot. I adjusted my bags on my shoulders while I shook my head.

"I don't know what to do; Parker said he is just upset because he doesn't want to see me hurt again." Taylor and Sharpay glanced at each other. "That boy never wants to see you hurt. He has done it too many times, when you were in the hospital and then the rumor last year. He hates it."

I chewed on my lip as we entered the school. We traveled down a few hallways since the seniors were in the back. I traveled to my old locker to pass by Troy. He was buried in his locker as I glanced at him. I stopped and then the girls murmured quietly before they kept moving.

Standing on my tiptoes before pursing my lips together, Troy turned and he jumped a little. "Well hello," I eyed him for a minute and he then sighed. "I am not mad."

"Bullshit," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I let my head fall against his chest and he sighed louder before wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head while he rubbed my back softly. "I didn't mean to get so upset last night with you but I just I,"

"You just don't want to see me hurt." I finished for him, "Three people have told me this now. I don't understand that male part of your brain. I just think that whatever happens happens, there is no way to control that."

"I want to control it. I want to make sure you are protected forever. I love you Brie, I just don't want to see you upset. In March, that is the hardest time I have ever seen you. I could barely keep myself together, it was so hard." I took a deep breath as I looked up into his eyes.

"I love that you are so overprotective of me. I just want to be able to move around a bit." Troy's arms were still locked around my neck as he leaned forward to press his lips against mine. "Bolton! NO PDA!" Troy pulled back and simply groaned. "And let the school year begin."

I laughed as I watched the white haired women drift down the hallway yelling at other kids. I enlaced our hands together as we walked down to my locker.

Troy kept our hands together as I opened it and then placed everything in and took everything out. Troy began to talk to somebody else but our hands never separated. I fixed my backpack as we then began to go through the hallways. People quickly stared as we were officially the couple that made it through another summer.

Troy buried his lips into my hair as he kissed my head. We made it to Darbus room while we guided me to my seat. "Thank you," I said as I looked up at him, he grinned and flipped his hair slightly. He went forward and slide into his desk.

Let the school year begin.

* * *

><p>I picked up my tray and then I started to walk up the stairs towards our table. "Brie," Troy's voice carried from behide me. I turned and my water splashed a little.<p>

"Hey," he said leaning over to capture my lips into a kiss. We had been separated for two hours and he smoothed his thumb over my cheek. "How has your last two hours been without me?" we began to walk together up the stairs.

"Great. My classes are going to be boring since, hey I am a senior who is basically ready to graduate." Troy smiled at me, "Well I have a math class and a science class I have to pass or I can not." A worry line famed over Troy's eyebrows.

"Hey, I can help you study. Trust me; this will be an easy year for you."

"Doesn't practice start tonight?" Troy asked me, I nodded, "Please, please, keep track of your blood sugar." His eyes begged and his voice was low. It was his serious voice.

"Troy," I stressed his name, I set my tray down on the table as I sat down. Troy right next to me, "I know what I am doing, I have made it through tryouts." Troy sighed while he rested one of his hands on my knee. His blue eyes blinked and he shook his head. "God, I love you." He said as his face appeared closer to mine.

His forehead pressed onto mine and then he kissed my lips. "Alright, you love birds; you need to separate long enough to eat." Troy smirked and backed off winking at me. We began to eat and I stopped.

"Uhm," I whispered, I then looked over at Troy. He caught me staring as he shoved a fry into his mouth. "What?" he asked with his mouth full. He cocked his head to the right and then he squinted his eyes. "Why is your face so pale?" he asked after swallowing his fry.

"My uhm," I shrugged my shoulders as he nodded, "Is?" he asked, "Under my bra strap," Troy pursed his lips together and then he stood up from his chair. He slipped his legs around my waist and he pressed his chin on my shoulder. He snuck one of his hands up the back of my shirt while kissing the bottom of my ear.

"Bolton, what the hell is going on over there?" Chad asked, Troy shook his head and then picked up a fry to throw at Chad. "Troy, good God," Jack stood behide us as I felt Troy pull my pump free. He inched it down before waving it at my dad. "I am not that gross dad. I mean seriously, there is food." Troy said laughing before pecking my cheek.

"Well, you sure seemed,"

"Dad!" Troy complained, "I am with my friends," I laughed silently as I pushed a fry into my mouth. Jack walked off, "Gabi, what is that? Is that a pager?" Miranda from my English class came up to ask. I shook my head as I stuffed it into my lap. "It's nothing Miranda," I mumbled but she was already skipping off.

Troy shook his head lightly before I finally stood up shoving my food away. Troy groaned loudly before he snapped his water bottle. He pushed off the table as I shoved my pump into my pocket. "Gabs," as I moved quicker my pump wedged itself out of my pocket. It fell towards the ground and it dangled to where everybody could see.

Tears burned in my eyes as I stuffed it into my hands and kept running. I finally turned back to not even see Troy following me. I dropped near one of the lockers before I stood up again. I went into the bathroom to finish dosing and stuff my pump back up my bra.

I wiped away at my tears before the bell rang. I covered up my red eyes with little makeup before I picked up my stuff. I had gym sixth hour with Troy, I at least had an hour away from him. Hurrying off to my next class, I snuck to the back and just hoped nobody would notice me.

* * *

><p>Dressing out into my PE clothes was a challenge. I pulled my white tshirt over my head as I tried to fix it without anybody seeing my pump site.<p>

"Gabi, everybody said you have a pager? Do you?" another girl came up to ask me, I looked her in the eyes, "No. I do not have a pager."

"Then what do you have?"

"It's none of your business." I mumbled as I pulled on my red jogging shorts with the little Nike swoosh in the corner. My pump began to slide out of place and I leaned back against the locker to readjust it.

"Gabi! Did you know everybody thinks you have a pager?" I slammed my locker shut and I turned around, this was the fifteenth million time in the last hour somebody has asked me such a question.

"No, it is not a pager." I said quietly as I brushed my hair out of my face. I pushed past the group before I stormed past Jack who was standing in the doorway. He gripped my arm for a minute and looked me into the eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked with a long look, "I am fine," I whispered as I turned and jerked away from him.

He watched as I walked away before yelling at the girls. I looked up as I was standing in the middle of the gym. The guys were just now leaving the room and I backed away. I dropped towards the bleachers as this was becoming one of my worst nightmares.

I took a deep breath as I looked up to see most of the guys had made it out. My eyes glanced around to see Troy laughing with another girl and Tim who was on the basketball team. I played with my fingernails and I took a deep breath. I moved to the area with Taylor and Sharpay. "Are you doing okay? You look really upset?"

"Besides the fact everybody knows I have something besides a cell phone and Troy is flirting with some other girl. I am flippin fantastic." Taylor snorted and Sharpay covered her mouth. We began to walk our long laps around the gym. We then turned it to a slow jog.

My pump began to fall off my back but I knew it was stuck pretty well. We jogged another lap as suddenly a snap and then a clunk hit against the floor. A ripping of my site came off as a gasp flew through my body. My hand flew to where my site once was but was no longer.

Tears burned in my eyes as I felt everybody starring at me. "Gabi, what the hell is that?" somebody whispered, I turned my head slightly to see a stunned Jack near the back doorway.

"Is that a pager? I didn't think anybody made those anymore. Does she not have a cell phone?" A group of the cheerleaders laughed, I clenched my fist together as more pager rumors spoke. Nobody had moved as they were all talking to themselves.

"Are you going to talk or are you just going to stand there?" somebody yelled, I bit on my lip as I finally snapped. "It's NOT A pager! If somebody ask me that again, I swear to you, I am going to hurt something or someone." My lips trembled and I felt my fingers shake. "But if you all must know, which I certainly think you don't." I said trying to control my voice.

"Because, not everybody needs to know every single fucking thing about everybody's life, so if you must, just spread this around the school so everybody can freaking point and laugh because guess what, I have type 1 diabetes." Tears fell down my cheeks as a sob built in my throat. I finally pushed past Sharpay and Taylor before I went running for the locker room.

"Brie," I heard Troy's voice but I pushed into the locker room. I leaned against the wall as a thin sob fell out of my throat. The door creaked open and Troy's head poked through. Then his body emerged. He touched my arm while I jerked away.

"Just don't touch me," I whispered, he pulled his strong arms around my waist and I fought him. I pushed him away with my tiny fingers but his arms were so strong. "I don't want you," I said as I tried to jerk away from him some more.

"Shh..." he whispered into my ear, my sob fell out of my throat again and I finally fell against Troy's chest. A cried into his chest as he slide down the wall with me in his lap. He rubbed my back as he held me in his strong arms. "I think you forgot this," he whispered as he placed it against the floor. I heard the clunk and then he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"I never wanted them to know. Did you see how they looked at me? I am never going to have a normal life anymore. That was the only normal part." I sobbed and Troy just stayed quiet. "You weren't going to be able to keep it a secret forever. They knew something was wrong with you Gabi, they just didn't know what."

"They don't need to know. They never needed to know because guess what, it's my life." Troy sighed, "Its high school. Everybody knows everything." I closed my eyes as I gripped my fingers around Troy's tshirt. The white shirt with red shorts, the East logo in the corner of each, "You know, I think we should skip the rest of PE, go change your pump site and then just chill it."

I bit on my lip as I didn't want to move. "Why were you flirting with that girl," Troy made a face before he closed his eyes and nodded. "She made a joke about Tim, I was just laughing." He said simply, "Looked like you were flirting," I said sniffling up some of the tears. "Well, we weren't since I love you." He poked my stomach and I laughed.

"Well, I love you too." Troy kissed my lips softly as he kissed my lips once more. His eyes focused on mine, "How do you do it?" I asked him with a little glance.

"Do what?"

"You just made me forget," Troy smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair, "That is because you are easy to distract." He tapped my nose before kissing it lightly. I giggled and Troy picked me up, "Why don't you go change while I sneak into the boy's locker room, tell my dad and then we can go to the nurse."

I nodded my head and Troy squeezed my hand. "I will be right back; don't move except for when you change." He smiled towards me and I smiled back. "Okay," he moved towards the door before disappearing. I picked up my pump from the ground. The cord and the white sticky part had all fallen off.

Redressing into my clothes, I took a small breath as I stuffed my gym clothes into the PE locker before snapping it shut. I then slipped on my shoes while I pulled my knees up to my chest, by the end of the day, my life would be spread around the school. I rest my head on my knees as I let my eyes close.

I rubbed my eyes with one of my hands before I took an even breath. Wrapping my arms around my knees I felt myself beginning to fall asleep just sitting there.

"What do you think you are doing?" Troy's hands moved my hair from away from my neck. "Taking a nap," Troy slid my legs off the bench before he bent over in front of me. He kissed my lips while balancing my chin on his finger.

"Come on love; let's get you to the nurse." I let Troy grab my hand before taking me off into the hallways.

* * *

><p>I collapsed on my bed at home. No homework on the first day but plenty to come in the weeks following for my College Algebra class. I reached for under the blankets as volleyball practice was okay, long, and hard. Rest my head on the pillow I pulled the blankets up around my shoulders.<p>

My eyes fluttered between closed and open when my phone rang. I picked it up to see Parker's happy face come across. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey," I said quietly as I let my eyes close again. "How did today go?"

"Horrible. Everybody knows. For the last two hours of my day, I got a bunch of stares. They just looked at me; I am the only diabetic in the whole building."

"So they found out." I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me. "Yea," it broke up a little as I felt like crying again. "It's because my pump fell out during lunch. Everybody wanted to know what it was, it traveled around school and now they all know since I broke down in PE to tell them."

Parker sighed, "Well, if it makes you feel better, everything is going to get worse before better."

I snorted, "Thanks. I just want you to know that, you were right. Troy didn't want to see me hurt again but he ended up anyway." Parker laughed, "Well, was he there for you?" he asked me, "Of course, he made me laugh and he kept me close."

"Well, then he did his job just right." I shrugged my shoulders while I yawned, "You seem tired,"

"After a long volleyball practice, I am tired."

"Go take a nap. I will talk to you later." We exchanged goodbyes before I put my phone on silent and tossed it onto my nightstand. I closed my eyes as I snuggled deeper into the pillow.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I pulled my car against the curb of Gabi's house as I turned the engine off. I kept my hand against the keys before pulling them out. She had a bad day, a horrible day.

They did treat her different now, I should have supported her more than I did. I bit on my lip as I swung open the car door and began to walk towards the front door. I knocked on it lightly as I heard the patter of feet come towards the door.

It swung open to reveal Mrs. Montez, "Hey," I said as I took a step forward. "She is up in her room." She smiled towards me and I nodded. I took the stairs two levels at a time before reaching her room as you came off the stairs.

I pushed her door open quietly as I peeked my head in. I turned it slightly before I saw her cuddled up under the bed. Her eyes were closed softly while her hair spilled over the pillows. Her backpack sat on the ground with her gym bag full of volleyball stuff. I quietly slipped off my shoes.

Going around her stuff I landed softly on the bed as I rested my head against the pillow. I climbed under the blankets with her as I pulled her towards me; she snuggled into my chest without even waking. I pushed some of her hair away as I pressed my lips against her forehead.

I watched her sleep for several minutes before I felt myself drifting off. I was so tired after today; it had been long and even longer. It had been a nightmare of a first day. Gabi was right, it was just horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Here is another chapter. I hope you are all enjoying the last few chapters of this story. Its coming to a close fast. Also, I hope you have all checked out my new story Baseball Lovers,(: The big chapter for My Laker baby is out, The wedding which sent back not very many reviews, so go check it out and review! Thanks to those who have! <strong>

**I will update soon…or not so soon but I will update! ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. Love

Chapter 19 – Love

"Gabi, are you ready for the big game today?" I glanced over to see Josh standing in front of me. "Uh, yea." I glanced back towards the design of my diabetes walk tshirt with ADA.

American Diabetes Association.

"Is Troy going to be there?" the guy sounded nervous. I turned my head to right, away from Josh as I took a deep breath. The one class I have without Troy is the one where the person with the biggest crush on me is. "Yes, Troy will be there like every other game we have played this year." I looked back at the tshirt.

It was going to be a black tshirt with pink writing on the front. It was going to have a heart on the front with Gabi's Lovers inside, totally Troy's idea. Then on the back, which this was my mom's idea, it said one tough girl fighting against Type 1 diabetes. "That's a cool shirt." I rolled my eyes as the bell rang overhead. I collected all of my things before exiting the classroom.

Tonight was going to be our first, but not our last, game against west. Parker, Clayton and Holly were going to be there at the game tonight. Troy had been my big supporter. I even convinced him to play his senior year of basketball. I told him I should help him on his studies and everything.

So far he has aced every test. "Hey there pretty lady," Troy came up behide me and kissed my cheek. Troy grabbed my free hand and guided me through the school towards the gym. "So how was last hour without me?" I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I guess its time to fess up." I said to him. Troy stopped outside of the girl's locker room to look at me. "What?" he asked, "Josh Clutz keeps flirting with me in that hour."

I paused to look around to see who was standing around us. "He always asks me what I am doing and if you'll be there." Troy's face steamed. Everybody in the school knew not to mess with me or for the boys, to never flirt with me. "He touched me once on my knee and rubbed it." I blurted out. Troy snapped after that. "He did what?" Troy exploded while I quickly gripped my arms around him.

"Troy," I whispered into his ear. He pulled me off as the bell rang. I didn't know what he was so pissed about. The fact that I didn't tell him or the fact that Josh touched me. I watched as Troy stormed off into the locker room. I sighed before I made my way into the locker room. I changed and made my way past Jack who called me backwards.

"Gabi," I turned my head to look at him. "Do you know where my son is?" my face paled slightly, "I thought he went into the locker room." I swallowed hard before I nervously glanced around. "He never made it." Jack raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you know where Josh Clutz is?" I mumbled quietly, Jack's face perked, "No," he said shockingly. "What did Josh do?" Jack asked as more girls began to spill out from the locker room. "Josh keeps flirting with me and he touched me," Jack's eyes bugged out the same way Troy's do.

"Gabi, go find him…now!" I jumped, "Who! Troy or Josh?" I called to him, Jack looked pissed. "Either of them!" I ran towards the door, no I sprinted out the door. Josh was in sixth hour Trig. My feet bounced as I ran through the hallways. I glanced up and down every hallway as I began to feel frustrated. Where in the world would Troy have gone? I walked close to the Trig room as I peered in.

Josh was missing. "Shit," I mumbled, I knew of maybe one place Troy would have taken him. I ran up a set of stairs and then threw open a door. I climbed another set of stairs. I looked around the rooftop. "What makes you think you can talk and touch my girlfriend?" I jumped as I heard it come from below.

I slipped on the stairs and fell onto my butt. I groaned and then I stood up. I moved out of the doorway. "I didn't do anything!" Josh said innocently. "You seem to be making her uncomfortable." I cringed as I turned the corner to see him standing there. Troy had Josh pinned against the locker. "Troy," I snapped, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Thank God," Josh mumbled.

Josh didn't exactly look scared but he didn't seem happy to be there. "Troy can we please talk," I said, "And will you let Josh get to Trig? It's kind of hard," Troy sighed and let Josh go. That was easier than I thought. Josh picked up his things and went running down the hallway. Troy slumped against the locker while he rubbed his face. "Gabs," I chewed on my lip. "Troy, I didn't want you to go fight him."

"I wasn't going to fight him. I just needed to protect you," he said with a little sigh. He walked closer towards me, when he reached me he pulled both arms around my waist and then buried his lips into my hair. "I know you want to protect me Troy. Ever since I was diagnosed that's all you have wanted to do."

"I know, I just, and I don't like guys talking to you unless I know them. I know I can trust Chad around you but some of these guys, I know they want you." I hugged him tighter as we stood there in the hallway. "I will tell you when someone is bugging me Troy. You don't have to fight them either. You can just confront them; you hold a lot of power here."

"I know." Troy kissed me once more, "Do you know how much PE we miss?" I asked with a laugh, Troy laughed too, "We miss a lot."

"Remember we are going out to dinner tonight with Parker, his girlfriend, Clayton and Holly." Troy slipped his hand into mine, "Come on, we better get to gym."

"Your dad is going to kill you."

* * *

><p>I pulled the red and white jersey over my head as I tugged on the sleeves. I pulled on my pump wire while I pulled on my spandex to let them show less of my butt.<p>

"Gabi, Troy said something of Parker's here," I squealed as I felt my feet moving before I was. I went running out the door without my warm-up jacket. I ran into the gym to see Troy laughing with Parker. I ran across the gym as I jumped onto Parker. "Ah! There is my…diabetes girlfriend." He hugged me tight around the waist while I buried my head into his neck.

I dropped from his body and I gave him a broad smile. "Hey," he laughed, "Hi, you seem energetic. "I laughed as I grabbed Troy's hand. I turned my head to see Clayton walk in with Holly close behide. They had become a thing make us all off the market. Clayton was in his West High shirt.

I went over to shove him lightly, "What makes you think you can wear that shirt here?" he smirked, "That whole other side." His finger pointed towards the large group of West high students who were here. He then held up one finger, "But I did make this shirt special," he turned around and my name was on the back. I laughed.

"I love it! Thanks," he nodded and Holly hugged me. "Hey girl," I hugged her tighter. It had been a while since I had last seen her. "It's been crazy and I have missed you."

"I have missed you too," I whispered, "Montez!" I turned to see my coach calling me. Lexi was holding my warm-up jacket and shoes while I stood with my group of friends. I held up one finger while the gym began to roar with noise.

Reaching on to my tiptoes I pressed my lips against Troy's. "I love you," he wrapped an arm around my waist, "I love you too." He kissed me a little rougher this time while I pushed off gently. "I'll see you after the game." Troy nodded and then I walked off. Troy held my jacket from earlier.

I slipped my warm-up jacket on as Lexi and I began to warm-up our arms. We joked around as we did so and then we began to pepper. Whistles blew as they called for our captains. It was gaining closer to six thirty. We lost the serve as the guided us off the court to watch the other team warm up.

We went wrapped our arms around each others backs as we watched the other team warm-up. I smiled as Troy, Parker, Chad, Clayton, Holly, Taylor, and Sharpay all took there areas in the bleachers, in the student section where they all stood. They acted as if this was as big as a football game.

The bleachers were filled as we took the court to warm up. I was the setter and a right side hitter. We jumped and cheered each other on as we warmed up. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I tucked Gabi's jacket under my arm as I clapped my hands. Looking over towards the bench the girls were all in huddle, talking ready to kick some ass. The two different teams were separated. The blue shined on the other side as red stood out over here.

My dad and mom stood near the locker room. My mom had her purse slipped over her shoulder as Mrs. Montez and Mr. Montez joined them.

W-I-L-D-C-A-T-S

The chant roared through the gym, this is how everybody was during rival games. "Good God, I have never seen this in volleyball." Parker said leaning over to talk to me. "I know it's pretty insane. At any other volleyball game it was normal and not many people were here."

"This is insane; I can not wait for the one at West." Clayton said smiling; I turned to look at him and shook my head. "We are going to destroy you guys in basketball." Chad and I high-fived while Clayton shook his head. "No, our basketball team is solid."

"That's what they say every year." Chad piped up, I laughed and nodded, "It's true. That is what they say every year." I added to him, Clayton shook his head. "Whatever, just be prepared Bolton."

"North and South have never been like this." Holly said to Parker, "I know. It's kind of crazy."

The girls took the court as Gabi wiped the bottom of her shoes off, through her hand. It was Friday night and everybody was pumped for the game. "I may have to join the other side," Clayton joked; Parker shoved Clayton as the two laughed. "Come on, you are here to support our never eat soggy waffles,"

Laughter rang through the group as service was called. Gabi was the first server as she tossed the ball up and it sailed over the net. The girls played the ball with ease before hitting it across the net again. East played it back, Gabi set up Lexi on the front row middle as she smashed it down. Screamed erupted from East as the ball dropped on the floor inches away from one of there players.

This is how the game went for the first whole set. They switched sides with East winning the first set by two points. East went into there school song as I clapped my hands. Gabi downed whole water between the sets. I watched her carefully as she leaned against one of the chairs while the coach talked.

When they took the court she shook her legs and then stretched her arms out. West served the ball and the ball went straight to the back row and then up to Gabi. She set it but it spun through her fingers. I frowned as her sets were flawless; she shook it off as the team encouraged her.

When the next ball came to her she set it but it was a little off target. She pulled her jersey away from her body as she began to sweat harder. I handed her jacket to Parker. "I will be right back," I said as I weaved down the bleachers. Parker looked at me as I sprinted towards the locker room.

I threw open the door as I searched for her backpack. I went to her locker as I pulled it out. I grabbed her meter, a juice box, and then some glucose tablets. Running back out from the locker room I went over to Coach Thompson. I went behide the bench as Gabi gave me a funny look. "Coach," she turned around from an intense rally. "Bolton, what the hell do you want?"

"Gabi's blood sugar is low." Gabi missed yet another set and she bent over putting her hands on her knees. "How the hell do you know?" she snapped at me.

"I just do! You need to take a timeout." I pressed; she blew out a sigh as she called a time out of frustration. The team came running over, "Montez, go see your boyfriend." Coach snapped at her, Gabi came over and frowned. "What the hell,"

I shoved the juice box into her hands, "Give me your hand," I said as she began to suck on it. She obeyed as I poked it and got the blood to cover the strip. It melted over the strip as fifty five flashed.

I shook my head as Gabi finished the juice box. "Fifteen seconds Bolton!" I rolled my eyes as I gave Gabi glucose tabs, "I am keeping these over here. Check your blood sugar whenever you need to please, eat more of these." She nodded and I leaned forward to press my lips against her forehead.

"How did you know?" whistles blew, "I just know." I then backed off running towards my seat. They retook the court as Mr. and Mrs. Montez were looking at me. I stopped and then ran over there, "Was she low?" Dave asked me, I nodded, "She was fifty-five."

"Did she like give you a signal?" Maria asked I shook my head, "She had no idea she was low. I knew something wasn't right looking at her." My dad looked at my mom as Maria looked at Dave. "If you guys don't mind I am going to go sit back with my friends."

They nodded as I went back up to the student section. "How did you know? I am diabetic I could not even tell," Parker said, "I just…I just didn't think she looked right."

"Impressive."

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

After slipping on my wildcat jacket I turned and looked in the crowd for Troy or Parker. We had won in three after letting the Knights in the 2nd game. The crowd was loud tonight. I pushed through the massive crowd as I finally saw Parker. He smiled as he kissed the top of his girlfriends head and then slipped his hand into hers. Addison was nice and seemed perfect for Parker.

"Congrats," I gasped as Troy whispered into my ear. His arms wrapped around my waist and he spun me in a circle. I giggled as he picked me up. He pressed his lips against mine. "Love Birds, I am starving. Can we please go grab some food?" I turned my head to see Clayton and Holly. "Sure, we can go get food but where is Parker?" Troy buried his lips into my hair, I held his hand and he kissed me. "He and Addy were talking to somebody," Holly finally spoke.

I licked my lips, "I should probably find my parents really fast." I mumbled quietly to Troy, "They are meeting us at the restaurant. They said the tshirt orders came in earlier." I grinned, "You're amazing."

"Clayton, why can't you be as amazing as Troy?" Holly said Clayton showed fake hurt. "Am I not good enough for you?" he asked. Holly laughed and she nodded, "I think you will do…for now." Clayton rolled his eyes while he hugged her. Troy lead us all out to the dark parking lot. Troy had picked me up today for school. "Meet at the bar and grill down the street," Troy began to give directions to Clayton and Holly.

I opened one of Troy's car doors while a group of girls came over to congratulate me. I thanked them as I stepped inside as I felt lightheaded, dizzy, and I felt really tired. I buckled my seat belt as I tossed my head to look at Troy's door open and then he walked away for a moment before coming back.

"They are telling Parker through cell phone where to go since he seemed to already taken off but wants to come to dinner," Troy told me as he got into the car. I yawned and nodded, "Hey, you doing okay?" I rubbed my eyes for a moment and then nodded. "Yea," I whispered, "I think the adrenaline has completey worn off." Troy said as he picked up my hand.

"I may be low too but I can wait until we get there to eat something. I am not that low,"

"How about you check for me, please," Troy begged, I looked at him and then nodded. "Only for you." He rubbed my knuckles before letting go of my hand.

I checked it quickly to only see I was at 89, not to low but I should eat something pretty quick. Once getting out of the car, my body felt weak. I yawned again and Troy walked over to me. "Can I have a hug?" I asked looking up at him, Troy smiled as he wrapped both arms around me in a tight squeeze. "You can have a hug anytime." I buried my head into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and then my temple. "Mm, I love you baby girl."

"I love you too," I whispered back to him, I pulled back, "You ready to go inside?" he asked, his blue eyes shining on mine. I nodded, "Yea, I am." I said, "Thanks for the hug."

"Hey, I have no problems hugging you." He said as he wrapped one arm around my waist. Our fingers tangled together as we made our way inside. Troy past the hostess stand and towards the back of the room. There was a big group waiting. My parents, Troy's parents, Parker, Addy, Holly, Clayton, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and then I saw Anthony. I screeched and then I went running to grab him into a hug.

"Oh my! What are you doing home?" I asked as he hugged me back. "I came down for the walk tomorrow silly, Troy called me and then he explained the volleyball game and the dinner he was planning afterwards." I felt hot tears in my eyes. I could not believe he would do that.

"Really?"

"I have to give props to him, he must really love you." Anthony squeezed my shoulder before I turned around to look at Troy. "You planned all of this?" I asked as I wiped away one of the tears. Troy held out a bouquet of flowers, "Yea, just a little bit." I sniffled as a few more tears dropped from my cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry." Troy said laughing; he kissed my temple while hugging me. "You finally have Anthony okay with us dating and then you do all of this." I became a mess while Troy excused us for a moment. We walked back towards the bathrooms while I pulled myself together.

"Please tell me those are really happy tears." Troy said, turning his head to the side and giving me a small grin. I nodded as Troy still had those flowers in his hand. It was red and white with a volleyball stuck in the middle. "How did you know we were going to win?"

"This was going to happen either way." I let my hand travel to his neck while I played with the little hairs on the back of his neck. He kissed my lips and I kissed him back a little rougher. "We better get back to your party."

Troy and I went back to the party. Parker came over to give me a big hug while I saw Addy giving me death glare while I pulled back slightly.

I sat in-between Troy and Parker while my parents sat down by Troy's parents and Anthony. I ordered a salad while Troy got a cheeseburger with fries. "I am going to eat your fries."

Troy rolled his eyes, "I know I don't have any doubt." Troy said his hand rubbed my knee softly. I leaned against him as people began to chatter loudly.

"So are you ready for tomorrow Gabi?" I nodded my head excited, "Yes! It should be a lot of fun; we raised a lot of money." I said, "That's fantastic," Lucille said, they were all joining us early tomorrow for everything.

* * *

><p>"Good morning sunshine." I felt my body deflate as Troy bounced on top of me. He pulled my blankets back away from my face as I covered my eyes. "Hey," he whispered, I opened one eye to see a goofy smile on his face. "What the fuck time is it?" I said blinking my eyes a few times.<p>

"Pretty early but that would be why I stopped to grab both of us some hot Starbucks drinks since its a bit chilly outside." I turned my head to see Troy and Grande cups sitting on the table. I smiled as I looked back at him, "I love you." Troy straddled me while he leaned over to kiss my lips. His weight was kept up from his elbows.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. I heard somebody cleared there throat while Troy quickly popped off of me. He tumbled to the floor while I looked up to see Anthony still in the doorway. "Not on the bed." He said shooting a look at Troy. Troy's blue eyes were wide but he nodded.

"Yup."

I looked at him, "You left the door open." I mouthed, he cringed and then Anthony left. "No sex in this house." Anthony yelled, "Why are we talking about sex in this house?" my dad said quickly, I groaned as I fell flat against the bed. Troy rolled over and then shook his head.

My dad's head poked into the room. "Well, I am glad that Troy is on the floor."

"Go away dad," I said rolling over burying my face into the pillows. I heard him retreat from the bedroom. "Come on, time to get up." Troy said as he stood. I groaned as I buried my head into the pillow. Troy's hands flew to my side as I gasped; he tickled me as I flipped over. I laughed and he tickled my stomach.

He straddled me as he tickled me harder. I laughed loudly as I kept trying to squirm away from him. Troy was laughing and I could barely breathe Troy's face light up and then he quickly leaned down for a kiss. I almost stopped breathing as he came back up. I took a deep breath as he kept tickling me.

"This is what you get for not waking up." I tried to talk but I was laughing so hard. Then I snorted.

Troy busted out into laughter; he fell backwards as he began to laugh harder. I was free from his hands but he was making me laugh and then I was in tears. I rolled on the bed as Troy gripped his arms around my waist. I laughed harder as Troy kept laughing. I then proceeded to snort again.

I sat up laughing, tears rolling off my cheek as I got on top of Troy. I took deep breaths as I tried to stop laughing, "Do you see what you do to me?" He smiled as he laughed some more. "I think you are awake now though." He laughed. I smirked as I leaned down to touch his lips.

"This is how we started."

"Do I need to stay in this room?"

"David!" I shook my head as I laid my head on Troy's chest. He wrapped both arms around my waist, while he turned to look at my parents. "We did nothing more," I mumbled, "It's her fault," Troy started, "She wouldn't get out of bed and then she snorted!" Troy said, I shook my head and laughed.

"You're a dork." I said shoving his shoulder; I rolled from on top of him. "I will be in my bathroom if you need me." I said looking at Troy, "Don't look at him!" My dad said I shot a glare towards my dad. I shoved Troy down into the pillows.

I grabbed my shorts and then the tshirt that I had grabbed out of the box. I looked towards the clock to see it was a little after six. I picked up my coffee while I brushed it against my lips.

"Yum,"

* * *

><p>We were in our fifth and final mile of our long journey. Parker had shown up without Addison which I had yet to ask him why. Everybody was wearing my tshirt that was part of my team.<p>

Troy kept his hand nearby at all times and he kept me close.

"You should have seen them Lucille," I overheard my mom, "It was really cute even though I thought Dave and Anthony were going to blow."

"What were they doing?"

"He was just tickling her to get her to wake up and she was screaming and laughing." I turned my head slightly to see my mom smiling, "I mean they were just so cute together. Then she snorted and all hell broke loose after that." Lucille laughed, "After what I saw last night, I wish I had that love in high school."

"I know. I found it but they have something different," I smirked as I leaned against Troy's shoulder. "You doing alright?" he asked me, I nodded, "Perfect."

"Want a piggy back ride for a little while," I grinned as I nodded my head, Troy stopped as I jumped onto his back. I swung my legs around his waist and I let my head drop onto his shoulder. He gripped his hands underneath my knees as he held onto me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Troy was in a pair of white Nike basketball shorts with the tshirt. His blue Nike cross trainers were tied neatly on his feet. I played with some of the hair on the back of his neck. He laughed, "What are you doing?" he asked me, I smiled as I let my head fall against his shoulder to try to look into his eyes.

"Nothing."

"That kind of tickles." He said smiling, I tickled the back of his neck more and he laughed. "I am going to drop you." He said trying to jerk me away from his neck. I laughed as I blew on the back of his ear. "Is there any open house tonight?" I whispered into his ear.

"Uhh…" he almost stopped in his tracks before moving forward. "I dunno." He whispered back to me, I kissed his neck lightly and he suddenly rose in Goosebumps.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" he asked laughing trying to shake off the little bumps on his arm. "I want to kiss you so bad." I said to him, "Oh you have no idea," Troy said back, "What are you two doing!" I jumped as Troy tripped and we flying to the ground.

"Fuck," Troy swore as he tried to keep me on top but I ended up bouncing off his back and hitting the ground. My face sliced against something as I closed my eyes tightly. A shear pain ripped through my forehead. Troy groaned as he rolled over onto his side. His eyes caught onto mine and then he snapped up. "Oh God, are you okay?" he asked, his fingers came to my face as he pulled it back. Blood dripped from his finger and I let my hand go up to my face. I felt the hot sticky blood on my face.

"Oh my goodness," I mumbled, Anthony was quickly by my side. "Bolton, what did you do?" Troy didn't even look at him as Troy quickly helped me up. "Come on, we need to get you over to the camp so they can clean your face up."

He carried me almost like a baby as I was in a different state. "Wait, I am fine." I said trying to resist. Troy stopped and my parents were right behide him. "Gabi that cut is deep," my mom said, "Troy is right." Troy looked at me as his eyes carried a look at the cut. He then pulled off the bandana from his head that he was wearing.

"God, its just oozing blood." He said as he pressed it against my forehead. The walk had almost disappeared in front of us with just a few hundred feet left. "Can we please finish the walk?" Troy pulled the bandana away from my face and dabbed it some more. "No," he whispered as he wrapped me quickly into the hug.

"I'm sorry,"

I felt tears burn my eyes as I tried to hide it. "You should all finish it. Troy can take me,"

"I am going to come with you," my mom said, Anthony and my dad nodded as they kept walking. I felt a tear wash down my cheek as I didn't want anybody to see me cry. We walked back silently to the area where they had first aid.

A sob crept up my throat as I tried to relax myself and take my deep breath. "Hey, what's wrong?" Troy asked stopping, I tried to take a deeper breath as I didn't want to cry.

A raging headache began to form. I cried as Troy wrapped his fingers around my hand as I leaned forward. My head collapsed against his chest and the bandana fell from my hands as Troy then wrapped an arm around me. "I really want to finish," I sobbed into his chest.

"Hey, you will finish." He promised, "But you first need to go get checked out. I don't want this to get infected or anything Brie. I love you," he let his hand rub my back gently. Once I pulled back I wiped away a tear but it only mixed with blood. "Shit," Troy said quietly, he picked the bandana back up as he pressed it against my forehead again.

"I got it all over your shirt!" I cried his shirt had a ton of blood on it. "Gabi, please," Troy said, he gripped my hand as we walked into the first aid tent.

They quickly sat me down on the table and determined I needed stiches. By this point my head hurt so badly and I was just in tears. Troy held my hand as we were packed into the car to go to the hospital. "I'm sorry." Troy whispered leaning into my ear. My mom sat in the front.

"Troy, it's not your fault."

"I fell with you on my back." He pushed back a lock of hair that had been misplaced on my perfect ponytail. "Clayton scared me who made me tense and then you tripped. It was only natural." I said to him as we made it to the hospital. They quickly led us back as they began to get supplies.

"Gabi, we are going to go ahead and numb your forehead." A guy said coming into the room. Troy sat behide me as I cringed looking at the needle. "You must not be too afraid."

"That is going in my forehead, not my stomach." I whispered, the doctor nodded, "Well how would you like to do this?"

"I want Troy to be able to talk to me." I said quickly, he looked at us and then over to my mom. She was signing some papers while the nurse talked to her. "Well I think just like that will be perfect." Troy squeezed my hand lightly while he rested his chin my shoulder.

"When we count to three I will do it okay?" I nodded my head as I squeezed Troy's hand. "It's going to be fine," he said rubbing my fingers. He kissed me gently while the doctor began to count.

"1…2…3" A small pinch came in my forehead and then a large pain. I squeezed Troy's hand while I tried to stay relaxed. A large sting came and then the doctor said he was done. I took a deep breath while I looked at my mom.

She gave a thumb up while Troy kissed my temple. "This may make you a little sleepy and loopy. It shouldn't last too long but long enough for you to get your stitches." He said snapping his gloves off. I thanked him as I leaned back into Troy.

"Its barely noon and here we are," Troy joked; I shook my head as I tried to relax. "I love you Troy,"

* * *

><p>I tossed in my sleep as I felt my head begin to pound. I opened my eyes groggily as I noticed I was back in my bedroom. I then looked at the clock to see it was a little past seven that night. I went to roll over but there was a block in my bed.<p>

I smiled as Troy was sleeping next to me, his hair swept back out of his eyes. I brushed my fingers over his forehead while I pressed my lips against his temple.

He groaned slightly before stretching out his legs. One of his eyes opened followed by the other, "Hey pretty lady," he said as his fingers came to brush against my bandage. I smiled as he wrapped one arm around my waist. "I want to go do something, you wanna come?" he whispered into my ear.

"Where we going to go?" I asked him, "It's a surprise." He said leaning up to kiss my cheek, I nodded and he helped me up. He grabbed his hoodie and gave it to me. "You might need this." He said as he pressed it into my hand, I nodded as I gripped on to his hand.

Troy leads me down the stairs as I looked around for my parents. "Where are they?"

"They went out to dinner and a movie. I said I would stay back with you to watch you." I rolled my eyes, "It was just stitches." I said, "Yea, and you hit your head. They needed to make sure you woke up every now and then." I smiled as I leaned against my big teddy bear.

We drove a short distance back to where the walk was held early this morning. "What are we doing here?" Troy turned the car off as he looked at me. "We are here to finish."

"Finish what?"

"The walk!" I looked at him; I broke out into a grin. "Really?" he nodded as he smirked, "You were very upset about that this morning." I pushed his shoulder while he laughed, "Come on, we only have a few hundred feet left." He said we met with each other at the rock where I hit my head. He grabbed my hand and we began to walk down the trail.

Banners were still hanging, papers from today scattered around, water bottles laid around. Evidence that something happened today, I tugged on the tshirt I was wearing as I felt overwhelmed with emotions.

"Troy,"

"Hm?" he said quietly back, the late night birds chirps as bugs swirled around, "I think diabetes was a blessing in hiding." I whispered back to him. "Why do you say that?" Troy asked me, "Because. Don't you see what it did for me?" I asked, "First my parents were heading to a court room to sign away there marriage."

Troy nodded slowly as I looked ahead to where the finish banner stood. "Brie, I think your parents could have worked it out." I shook my head. "You never heard those fights. They were brutal and then they came together. To help me and they bonded again." I stopped to look at Troy.

"Then there was you and me," Troy looked baffled, "What do you mean about us?" Troy asked I took a deep breath as tears filled my eyes. "Troy, we were headed for the rocks. Our relationship was so close to ending, you were hurting me and I was so upset. I thought about breaking up with you for days."

This was news to Troy, "Then I got sick and you came, you told me you loved me, you havent stopped telling me since and you have showed me in so many different ways that you love me." Troy wiped away the one tear that escaped. "I never wanted you to feel like that." Troy said to me.

"I know you didn't. We just weren't clicking like we used to." I told him, he wrapped his arms around me, "I don't want to lose you." Troy whispered into my ear, "I don't want to lose you either."

I kissed Troy's collar bone and then I went up to his neck followed by his chin. "How much longer until my parents come back?" I whispered, "Late," Troy responded, "I think I have one request for you, to show me your true love."

Troy raised one eyebrow as I smoothed my fingers over his clothes, "Make love to me," I whispered gently into his ear. His eyes jumped in surprise and then he kissed my forehead, "Are you sure?" I kissed his lips before he could say much more. "I am positive."

"What about the finishing of the walk?"

"My journey isn't over, so what should I finish the walk? I am just beginning this journey," Troy squeezed my waist, "I love you Gabriella Montez," I looked at Troy, the stars shining down on top of us, his blue eyes twinkling in the background.

"I love you too Troy Bolton,"

* * *

><p><strong>Awh.:( This is one of the last chapters. The very last chapter will be an epilogue set a few years into motion so this was the last chapter as them as teenagers. I hope you all loved this chapter and I know I enjoyed it. I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be up but it will be a little while. Thank you all for reading this chapter! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Six Years Later

Chapter 20 – Six years later

"Eric," I screeched as I stormed through the hospital hallways. He turned around with overflowing paperwork. I was in my first year of being a nurse. I had just graduated a year earlier to being an RN and a diabetes educator.

"El, what the hell do you want now?" I huffed as I finally caught up to him. "They have me working in the NICU today. I was just trying to tell you that I wont be on the diabetes floor." He rolled his eyes, "Like I give a shit about where you work?" my eyes pulled back and then I looked at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his rough blond hair. "Issy and I had a huge fight this morning and Grace saw it all," Eric had gotten married, even despite me calling he would come out of the closet with Carter but he had found his wife Isabella at a bar and they have had a great relationship. Two and half years after getting married, little Grace came along. Grace is three right now and wise beyond her years.

"She is three," I told him, "She already asked if we were getting a divorce." My eyes widened and then I took a deep breath, "This is what your forth fight in the past two weeks?" Eric blew out a sigh, "I know. I think maybe we just need a break from each other, I love her like no other but, I don't know," I patted his back, "You can come out with Troy and I tonight for some beers."

"I might need that. Do you mind if I crash at your house?" I shook my head, "For tonight, but I think you two need to sit down and figure out why you guys are fighting so much." Eric nodded, "Thanks. Have fun in the NICU today. Should be fun." I grinned and then walked off.

I looked at my watch and decided Troy should be up. I had a five to five shift at the hospital, I requested it due to I wanted to be home at night with Troy. After we graduated from our schools, I went to Duke for nursing and Troy went to Duke for Law. He was so close to the finish line too. He finished his bachelor before I did which shocked a lot of people, and then decided to go into law as one of his teachers saw him as a good lawyer.

He was in his intern year of being a lawyer. He had done fabulous in law school that he finished in three and half years. He shocked his parents by keeping his grades up and going to Duke in the first place. He took summer classes to get him closer to his degree and even though they said it was a bad idea, he kept me as his girlfriend.

It was never easy and it still isn't. He is working long hours and I have barely seen him in the last week. That is why I requested nights off, I want to be with Troy as much as I could but his law firm was a hard ass on him.

Troy did his law school at Yale, the time separated sucked but he said it was probably good. I focused on my last bit of school while we began his next three years in law school, I helped him pass his bar exam to get in and he passed on his first try…barely but he did.

That is when he went to law school. We basically saw each other every four months or so. He was always worried about me; he would text me each morning to make sure I woke up. Troy was always scared I wouldn't wake up from my sleep, due to a low blood sugar. He had plenty of people on stand by.

Troy's time on the phone was limited since he was studying like crazy and doing all of his work that needed to be done. Then he graduated. He had his law degree in hand. Now, it was time for his intern year at Harbon and Law. It was on of the best in New Mexico. He was there by seven thirty and was supposed to be back at the house by six but he was always late for some reason or another.

I pulled my phone out of my scrub pocket as I slipped into the nurse's station. "Hello?" a sleep deprived Troy answered the phone, "Hey babe, you not awake yet?" I asked pulling the coffee towards my lips. "I have been lying in bed trying to find energy to get out of bed."

I giggled, "I'm sorry baby."

"I didn't even get to see you last night." Troy mumbled this was true; I went out to dinner with my mom and then went over to Sharpay's for a glass of wine. When I got home Troy was already passed out on the bed. "I wanted to wake you up but I knew you were tired."

"You should have, I really miss talking to you. We havent gotten more than five minutes with you since last Saturday when we went over to my moms house," I sighed softly as my pager began to go off. "Troy, I gotta go. When is your lunch?"

"I have no clue. It changes fucking daily," I nodded, "Well call the NICU nursing station on your lunch. You will get a hold of me better that way."

"Will do. Love you Brie,"

"Love you too," I pushed the phone into my pocket before I went into the NICU. I washed my hands and the pulled on my gloves. "How is all of these lovely babies today," I said walking around, "Gabi," I turned to see the NICU supervisor. "Yea,"

"Do you know why we moved you up to NICU," I shook my head, "Nope." Dan nodded his head; he then walked me over to a crib. I looked at the little girl. "Yes, what about her?" I asked, "She is a type 1 diabetic," my mouth formed into an o. "Wait, how old is she?"

"Born five hours ago, after one test it was postive. It is crazy trying to control her blood sugar, so I was thinking; maybe you would be willing to pull a twenty four hour shift. Double your pay for the week."

Troy and I were short come on money right now. We split his student loans with Lucille and Jack but it was still a lot plus mine. We were taking all the money that we could get right now.

"Done. I will take it," he thanked me, "Her name is Hope, she is about a month early. Her blood sugar is out of control, it will drop really low at moments and then spike after we change insulin doses. We don't know what to give her since her body is so small. Check her blood sugar every thirty minutes, adjust after that." My fingers shook as I looked at the little girl.

"God, how are her parents?" Dan sighed, "They need your help. They are going to get classes but this is so different,"

"I have never done this before, I mean not this small." My fingers shook, "How do I know if she is low?" I asked him with a long look, "You are the diabetes educator! Shouldn't you know?" I blew out a sigh as I shook my head, "I have no clue. I mean we talked about with infants but not preemies. She can barely breathe by herself."

Dan sighed, "That is why I want you hear twenty four hours. To find her patterns and to see what happens," I turned to look at the little girl again, she had the right name. Hope.

I sat down in the rocker next to the crib as I watched her for a moment. Her eyes were shielded as I stood up, "I am going to go speak to the parents. Do you mind if I have Rachel watch her?" I asked Dan, "Check her blood sugar and then go talk to the parents." I nodded as I quickly checked her blood sugar.

It came back in the 180s. "I'll take that. I will take that as very good." I whispered to myself as Dan had walked out. "Rach, I am leaving. I am going to go talk to the parents, where are they?" I asked, "Mom is still at the hospital, they transferred Hope here."

"Fantastic. Okay," I rubbed my forehead, "Will you please keep checking her blood sugar and text me if she goes about 240 or below 100." Rachel nodded, I began to walk out when I stopped, and "Also, Troy may call, if he does tell him I am very sorry. I will call him later."

"You got it." I thanked her as I walked out. This was going to be a long twenty four hours.

* * *

><p>I walked into the memorial hospital where I walked up to the Nurses station. I worked here my intern year but Carter and Eric helped me get a job at the children's hospital.<p>

"I am looking for Joanna Moore, I am Gabi Montez from the children's hospital," the nurse working looked up, "Yea, and somebody said you were coming over. I will lead you to there room."

I followed her as I stuffed my hands into my scrub pockets. I walked behide as she opened up the door to a room, "Mrs. Moore," her head snapped up, "The nurse from the children's hospital is here to speak with you," she nodded, her eyes were puffy. I noticed a male sleeping in the corner with his hat tucked over his eyes.

"Hi, I am Gabi Montez. I am a diabetes educator and I am a diabetic myself." Her eyes looked into mine, "How long have you had it?" she whispered, her eyes wondered over to her husband I presumed. "About six years, the six year date is actually coming up in March…in two days." I whispered realizing it has almost been six years.

"How old were you?" she asked, "Seventeen," she blew a long sigh out of her mouth. "Was it hard?" I nodded as I pulled up a chair, "Very. I always wondered what it would be have been like if I was younger and dignoised. I was set in my ways when it happened. Then my world changed, it was very hard for me to change it. Hope, your little girl is going to never experience that and it will be easy."

"But what about when she is low I think they call it, how am I supposed to know? I am a first time mom and I am already nervous. I don't want her to die from this," I took a deep breath; "I am going to try to figure out how to figure when she is low. It is going to be hard because sometimes I don't even feel them." I told her honestly, "It's very difficult. My boyfriend can spot them better than I can sometimes. I know I shake, I get dizzy, and I feel like crying."

"I am more scared of the lows than highs." She whispered, "I understand that, but you need to fear those highs. If her blood sugar stays high it could be bad in the future. I am not telling you this will be easy, it will be harder than you can imagine. This is my first case where an infant was born with it. I am working twenty-four hours to watch her. To watch and pick up on her behaviors."

"How is she?" she finally asked, "Good. Hope is doing well, nothing major yet. We are just trying to monitor the blood sugar as best as we can. To figure out how much insulin she will need because it's going to be small. I take about a unit of insulin for every six carbs I eat. Hope on the other hand may only need about 25 grams of carbs for one unit, her body is that small. That is also what we need to figure out is how much."

Joanna took a deep breath, "Can you come live with me?" she asked laughing, "I wish I could but my boyfriend is already missing me." I teased, "How long have you guys been dating?"

"About seven years."

"Wow. That's a long time, getting married any time soon?" I showed that my fingers were empty of any rings. She giggled, "I guess not,"

I pulled out a pen from my purse and grabbed a pad of paper. I scribbled down my phone number, "If you have any questions while sitting here in your boredom call me and leave me a voicemail. I may not answer since I will be attending to your beautiful daughter."

She nodded as I slipped her the paper, "If I text you can you send me a picture of her? I haven't even gotten to see her yet." I felt my breath drop. "You never got to see her?" I asked her, my eyes widening a bit. "Just when she was born, they laid her on my chest and then they whisked her away. Something about her breathing wasn't right since she was a preemie but then they said something about diabetes and transferring her over to you guys. It was all such a whirlwind."

"I am going to do something about that okay. I will let you know all the details soon, but when I go back I will let you know." She smiled and then I got up to hug her. "I am not going to let you do this alone. I know how hard this is, I can even get my boyfriend to come talk so you have a different POV or my parents if that helps."

Joanna wiped her eyes with the tears that have formed, "You are amazing. The best nurse I have ever had," I smiled as I hugged her again. "I will see you in a little bit, I promise you will see your little girl today." She smiled and then glanced towards her husband. "Harry was devastated; he never got to see her. After a long birth I touched her for a second and we never saw her again."

"She is in good hands. I promise," she gripped my hand, "Thank you again, I will text you ASAP." I nodded as I picked up my stuff and left the room. I picked up my cell phone and I had a message from the hospital. I opened it up to hear static, "Gabi, her blood sugar spiked pretty bad. Call me back, like now."

I quickly dialed back and raced to my car. "Rach," I said, "She is like 275," I rubbed my temple as I slide into my beat up Toyota. "I will on my way back, just keep checking every ten minutes." I told her, "Okay, she is awake and crying,"

"That's good, she is showing signs. Write everything down that she is doing. We need to figure out her symptoms." I told her, I pulled into traffic. "Troy called btw; he was very upset that you weren't here. Troy said he probably wouldn't be able to talk till later."

"You didn't tell him I was working twenty four right?"

"Nope, not a word single word." I let out a long breath as I tapped my steering wheel, "Joanna the Hopes mom has not seen her child yet."

"What! We need to do something about this!" I nodded as I agreed; we were only a ten minute drive from the other hospital as I showed my badge back into the parking garage. "Rach, I am here, I will be up there quickly." I picked up my bag and then went running towards the elevator.

I pushed the button multiply times before it showed up.

Working my way into the NICU I washed my hands and put on the gown. I heard the infant cry as I walked in. I went in and then I soothed my hand over her little body.

"Hey baby girl," I pulled my stethoscope out of my scrubs and listen to her heart before I checked her blood sugar again. "You didn't give her any insulin right." I said to Rachel.

"None. I didn't know how much," I nodded as I saw her blood sugar come back at 281. I took a deep breath and then controlled her IV to give her a few drops more per minute.

"I am going to go try and call Troy, I will be back in ten but if something happens, call me in," I said snapping my gloves off. She nodded, Rachel was an intern but in her later months.

I walked out only to see Dan, "Dan! Hey, I have a question for you, do you think we can have the mother of Hope come over to the children's hospital and be under our care."

"Uhm, I don't know." Dan said I looked at him, "Please, she has not even seen her child yet. Her husband never got to see her, please," I begged harder, "I can be her nurse and everything, and I am already on doing twenty four."

"I will make some calls okay but I can't make any promises," I pulled my fingers together, "I love you Dan! Thank you, she was so upset and I can teach her more here."

"When are they releasing her from the hospital?"

"I don't know, tomorrow night or something." I said waving my fingers, "I just know she wants to see her daughter."

"I'll call," I smiled and clapped my hands, "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>I collapsed into a nearby chair as I was tired, it was one thirty in the afternoon and Hope was not being easy. She would range from high to low quickly. I did pick up on many things but her insulin doses were going to be crazy. I finally had a moment to check my blood sugar. 130, perfect.<p>

I yawned as I picked up the phone Troy should be on lunch. I dialed his number and then sat twirling the cord around my finger. "Troy," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Hi," I breathed, "Gabs," he said perking up, "What are you up too?" he asked, "Nothing just taking a small break, I was put on NICU this morning."

"Why?" he asked, "They had a five hour old baby come into the hospital this morning with T1." I said to him, "Oh no, I can't even imagine." I dropped a pen that was in my hand, "The mother hasn't even seen her yet but that's not the point. I was calling to tell you I am working twenty four hours."

"Gabs, I was for sure given the night off after I begged."

"I know, I am so sorry Troy, I have to cancel our night tonight. I have to be here, this mom is depending on me to help her out." I said swirling in the chair. Rachel singled for me and I held up a finger. "Brie," he complained again, "I love you Troy but I gotta go."

"I had this huge night planned!" he protested, "I love you," I said again as I hung up the phone. I pushed off the desk in the nursing station as I went back into the nursery. "Dan just told me the mom is on her way over."

"Good. I am glad," I said as I looked at little Hope. She sucked on the pacifier we had given her after a few shots. I then had an idea, "Rach, what if she had a pump."

"Would it give her such a small amount?" she asked, I picked up my pump from my pocket. I went into the settings and then looked to see how far it went down.

"It goes all the way down to .05" I said, I then jumped out of my chair, I quickly got a hold of Medtronic and asked about the possibility of this.

It was a high chance that it would work, I grinned as we had some spare ones lying around on the diabetic floor for trying out. It wasn't supposed to be done but we did. I dialed Carter and he picked up, "Hey, Carter can you run up a Medtronic Insulin pump up to the NICU,"

"What are you doing up there?" he asked, "A 12 hour old baby girl was born with T1. I want to see if a pump will help with insulin." I said, "Wow, yea, I want to see this I will be up in a few minutes."

"Thanks,"

I hung up the phone and I put my hands on to my hips. I yawned as this was going to be another long fifteen or so hours. I walked over to the coffee cart and poured myself a large cup. I then heard somebody calling my name; I looked up in alert as I saw Joanna and her husband, Harry.

"Hey!" I said cheerful, she was in a pair of sweats and a hoodie. They wheeled her in and I quickly directed them to the room they would be staying in for the night. They offered to have a nurse for her come over to help her out. I opened the door and the large bed sat in the middle.

"Can I see my little girl?" she asked my quickly, "Yes, we just have to go over a few things before we go back there okay?" I fixed my hair as she looked up at me. "You are going into the NICU, I know you said you were a first time mom but you may have heard about the nursery. That is nothing like this. There are a lot of machines making noises, little little babies that are barely alive but we will try to keep you away from that. Hope is only in there because she is checked every twenty to thirty minutes." Joanna nodded her head.

"Okay,"

"Hope is breathing on her own which is very good for being a month early and being diabetic. We are going to let you hold her for a few minutes and see what happens. If all is well, you can hold her longer."

"How is she eating?" I looked at Joanna and then I sighed, "What was your choice of feeding?" I asked, "Breastfeeding." She replied, "That would be good but I think we want to use a formula with her because you can then measure how much she is eating and then dose correctly. Low blood sugars are going to be hard since she can't eat anything solid yet. You are going to have to be very exact on carbs."

Joanna took a deep breath as Harry held onto her shoulders, "Can we please see her now?" she asked, I nodded, "Come on right this way," I said as Harry pushed the wheelchair. They followed me and I helped them wash there hands and put on gowns.

I then lead them back towards Hope. She was sleeping at the moment with her whole body swaddled and a little pink hat on the top of her head.

Joanna gasped and covered her mouth, I glanced towards her, "She is so beautiful," Joanna whispered quietly, Harry looked down at his daughter and I could see the small tears forming in his eyes. I cleared my throat to keep from crying.

I reached in and then I unlocked the top before I slide it open. I gently pulled out Hope who was connected to the wires around her. I carefully placed her in Joanna's arms as she touched her face. "God, she is beautiful, I can not believe this." I took a deep breath as I noticed Harry had his phone out. "Do you want me to take a picture of you guys?" I asked them.

"Please, we don't have family around here and they can't get a flight out so they have been dying for pictures." I took the camera and they posed as a beautiful family. My mind began to wonder as I handed the phone back, I hope Troy and I could be like that some day. We were both so busy but after seven years you felt married to each other.

We had a few fights when Troy was in law school but those came close to when it had been five months apart. We were both dying to see each other and one of us would never pick up the others phone and it was also always somebody's else's fault.

"I will be right out in the nursing station if you need me," I checked my watch, "I will be back in about ten minutes to recheck her blood sugar."

"Thanks," Harry said with a big smile, Joanna couldn't even tear her eyes away from Hope. I burst out of the NICU doors to only run into Carter.

"Well hello there," he said, I let a long breath as looked into his eyes. Carter was married too now, to Delia Bronson. They were a good couple and Delia was down to earth but they had no kids yet.

"You look a little glum, Whats wrong?" he asked me, I tried to talk but my lip trembled instead. Carter shoved the box he was holding onto the shelf before he hugged me. "Gabi, what's wrong?" he asked, I shook my head. "I just miss Troy. I legit havent talked to him since Saturday. We have such different schedules and he can never come take off an hour to come over."

"They say law is hard," Carter said as he rubbed my back, a tear splotched down to my cheek and I took a deep breath. "I feel bad for Eric because I told him he could stay the night and everything. Go out for a beer with us since that is what we were supposed to do tonight but now I have to work."

"You took it though," he explained, I nodded, "It's a win-lose," I said pulling away, I rubbed my eyes, "I want to be here for this baby but I really miss my boyfriend." Carter glanced at me, "I'm sorry Gabs I did bring you that pump though." I cheered quietly as I ripped open the box.

"Let's see if this works," I prayed hard, I was really going to need a miracle to get through this day.

* * *

><p>As dinner time approached my stomach began to grumble. I had not put anything in my mouth at all today. The pump had worked, being able to control different amounts at different times kept her very stable…for now.<p>

We were going to let Joanna feed her a bottle in a little bit to see how much we should give her for each carb. We were going to start high and work our way down.

I dropped my head down onto my desk as I had about ten hours left until my twenty four hours was up. I was finishing putting together a bottle when Carter came into the room. "Hey you," he said, I turned and smiled, I was doing a lot better than earlier.

"Hi," I said as I shook the bottle up, "How about I do that and you go grab some dinner or something downstairs." I shook my head, "I will be fine," I replied, "No, and you are going downstairs to eat." He grabbed the bottle from my hand and then he shoved me towards the door gently.

"Fine, if you say so but that is three ounces which," he then threw his hands up, "I got it!" he said nodding; I huffed as I pulled off my gown and then snapped my gloves off. I reached for my bag; I then glanced at my watch. Troy should totally be off work, I can call him while I eat something.

I worked my way towards the elevator and then pushed the button multiply times. Once it arrived I stepped on and pushed the L for lobby.

The doors pried open again and I stepped out as I took a deep breath. The level of this hospital was quiet for the moment until some case comes rushing in those doors. I made my way to the cafeteria only to see his tall figure. His dark black suit with the light blue undershirt. A black tie running down his chest. His hair was swept up and I felt my feet melt into the ground.

His iPhone was clenched against his ear as I felt it always was. Then he took it away from his ear and turned it off, slipping it back into his pocket. He then swirled on his heel before facing me. Our eyes connected and I broke out into a grin. He smiled back and then I rushed forward wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Brie," he said letting his nose hit the top of my hair. We embraced each other like this for a few moments until I pulled back bring him into a long kiss. "God, I have missed you." Troy said pulling his fingers through my hair. Tears almost burned my eyes, "I miss you so much," I said back to him.

"They said it wasn't going to be easy,"

"This is what we say after every long distance break. I mean we have seen each other and talked but," Troy nodded as he knew where I was coming from. "How are your numbers? You look a little low baby girl," he said taking a further survey. "I have been so busy, I havent gotten a chance but once to check."

"Gabi," he warned, "Troy, please, it's been a crazy day." Our hands collapsed together as he stroked my thumb. "So instead of begging for this afternoon off I asked for Friday," I looked at him, "Why Friday?"

"Well, I actually got the whole day off and then it is your sixth anniversary of diabetes." He said pulling me down into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't even have Friday off," I whispered leaning in to press my lips against his. "I don't care, we will get the whole night together." He said rubbing my sides gently.

"That's good, I like having our nights together." I said smiling; I let my head fall on his shoulder. "Do you know how hot you look in a suit," I asked him, he laughed, "Do you know how sexy you make those scrubs look," he winked at me, I giggled leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you," I whispered, "I love you too," his voice was soft but it had all the emotion. Our lips quickly came together as the desperation became bigger. My thin hands wrapped around his neck as I tried to keep him as close as possible to me. "Woah, you do remember this is a child hospital right?"

Troy and I broke apart to see Eric standing above us, he was in normal clothes. "I did hook you up tonight," I said to Troy as I pulled on his tie. "Really,"

"You and Eric can go out tonight, let him drink out his blues. Then pack him into the car and take him home, let him sleep on the couch. I will be crawling into bed with you."

"Oh, we might have a few hours together," Troy said kissing me again, I kissed him back and Eric groaned, "You two need to book a fucking hotel and just fuck each other like no other." Troy to look at Eric and laughed, "Really? Is that how you are going to say that around child," Troy said waving around.

"Oops." Eric said covering his mouth, I laughed as my pager began to beep. I groaned I felt like a doctor today. Troy gripped me tighter around his waist. "Don't leave me,"

"I don't want to but go have a few drinks with Eric, crawl into bed and when I get home I will greatly wake you up." I purred into his ear, he wiggled his eyebrows. "Sounds pretty great to me," my pager began to go off once more and I crawled off Troy's lap when I stumbled. Troy gripped onto my arm as I almost fell over.

"What is your blood sugar?" Troy asked frowning, he directed Eric to go grab something up at the counter as he made me check my blood sugar.

54, "Gabi." Troy said his blue eyes flickered towards mine. I bit on my lip and my pager beeped again, "I need to go and call up to the nursing station, you can walk over." I said reaching for his hand. "Fine, come on." I stood up and Troy kept his arm around my waist.

I reached the phone and called, "Good God, are you and Bolton getting it on downstairs or what?" Carter asked, "No, he is holding me hostage." I said, "BOLTON!" Carter yelled through the phone, "I need my nurse back!"

"What do you mean your nurse?" I protested, "Gabi," he whined, "Her blood sugar spiked. You know more about this case than anybody,"

"Where the hell are all of the doctors? I mean seriously isn't that there job,"

"You are the diabetes educator,"

"An educator, not a do everythinger." He laughed and then Troy stole the phone. "Carter, I will send her up as soon as her blood sugar is higher than 54." Troy glared at me and I leaned into his body.

"Of course she is low,"

"Give her half a unit of insulin." I instructed I gripped my fingers around Troy. He then kissed me once more, Eric then came over and handed me a large juice. "Hey thanks," I said as I pushed the drink against my lips.

"I need to get back to work, double the pay," I said, Troy smiled, "It's very needed." He kissed me once more, "I love you."

"Love you too; I will see you early this morning." Troy nodded as he let go of me. I watched as his suit strode, I never saw Troy as a suit guy but once he put one on I felt like he was the best looking guy out there. For three years Troy lived in sweatpants and hoodies. I bought him so many.

I took another drink of the juice as I headed for the other direction. I yawned once more as I pushed the elevator button; Eric had followed Troy out as I got onto the elevator.

* * *

><p>I pulled on my jeans as I almost said screw it, I did not want to get dressed, I was so tired. Little Hope had finally stabled as we figured out most of her doses.<p>

"Gabi, I was reading over these notes and," I looked up and glared at whoever had just walked into the call room. "You look incredibly tired, are you sure you can drive?" I looked up to see Gwen standing in front of me. She was always in the NICU but knew something about diabetes.

"I will be back tomorrow morning, if you need me leave a voicemail. I will get back to you as soon as I wake up."

"Whoa, somebody looks really tired," I looked up again to see Lucille. She was still working at the hospital, in the head of nursing. She was my boss and I was dating her son but it was all good.

"Hey Lucille," I said as I stood up tugging on my jacket. "You look awful," she said handing me my bag, "I am very tired but I am going to go home, spend about an hour with your son and then crash for a few hours."

"You work Friday morning at six thirty," I nodded my head, Lucille did my schedule and she gave me a lot of leeway with things, like taking control of the diabetes department along with the doctors. They all loved me and they knew I knew what I was doing.

"When is the last time you saw Troy?" Lucille asked me, Lucille worked weird hours. Never the same thing everyday, "Last night. He came by the hospital."

"Awh. I love my son, I havent seen him in quiet a while."

"He took Friday off I guess. I don't know how since he can never get off." I said annoyed, "I still can't believe he went into Law. I am so proud of him."

I wrinkled my eyebrows as I yawned, "I am going to go home and sleep, I will see you bright and early tomorrow, and you are working right?"

"Yup. I will be here." I nodded, "Good."

Reaching my car was a long walk and an adventure through the elevator. I opened my car door as I sat in my car for a few moments. It had been a long time since I had worked twenty four hours, I did it a lot my first few months but it was almost foreign now.

Turning the keys my car rang to life, the drive home was clear. No traffic as it was six in the morning. Troy and I lived about thirty minutes away from our work each. We live in an apartment complex which was pretty nice; they had a pool and then a workout complex. It felt like a hotel but it was a bunch of apartments.

I pulled into the parking lot and I parked right next to Troy's car. I grabbed my bags and I forced my car door open. I kept my keys out as I walked in to the building and waiting on the elevator. I would normally take the stairs but today was just not the day.

The doors pried open as it took me up to the fifth floor. We were five doors down on the right. I stuck my key in and I turned the knob. I walked in to dump my stuff on the kitchen counter. I looked into the living room to see Eric sitting up on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Good Morning," I said as I let my hair down from the messy bun it had formed into. "Good Morning," Eric mumbled as he yawned, "Do you have any Advil?" he asked rubbing his eyes, "Hung over?" he nodded his head, "Yea, I have to be at work in about forty five minutes."

"Then you better get out of here. Have you talked to Issy?" he shook his head, "I think you were right. A break was good but I need to see my little girl."

"I think tonight you need to go back to your house tonight and talk to Issy."

"What do I do with Grace though?" I looked at our bedroom door which was shut tight, "Bring her over. Just remember I have to work tomorrow morning."

Eric hugged me tight, "Thank you so much," he squeezed me, "Thank you. I will drop her off after my shift, she loves you."

"I know,"

"Can you just bring her to work tomorrow with you?" I nodded and he grinned, "Thank you! Now I have to get out of here, I will text you when I get off work."

Eric disappeared as I grabbed water and then slipped into our bedroom. Troy was still fast asleep, he was lying on his stomach, his back bare. I slipped off my shoes as I gently crawled into the bed. I hovered over Troy for a second before I dipped down to kiss the back of his neck and I worked my way down.

I reached his lower back as I gently massaged his back, he moaned softly into the pillow as he turned his head to try to see me. "What are you doing to me?" he whimpered, I giggled and I lay on top of him. "I am going to sleep on top of you."

"I did not have that in my plans this morning."

"I don't think I have enough energy." I whispered as I could already feel my eyes closing. Troy rolled over softly; his chest was still a fantastic sight to see. His lean body was still with him from probably starving back in college. His hair was much shorter than it was in high school but it was still amazingly hot.

It stuck up in the front and was combed and cleaned in the back. Probably not the best look for law but I loved it. He wrapped his arms around me, "You have bags under your eyes."

"I'm tired,"

"Just sleep, I can stand to just hold you in my arms." He whispered gently against my ear, I cuddled into his chest as he gripped me tight. "When do you have to leave?" I asked him as I looked back into his eyes. "I need to get up in about an hour but laying here with you for an hour will be perfect."

He kissed the top of my head while my fingers played with the edge of his basketball shorts he was wearing. It was quiet in the room and I kept going from sleep to being semi awake. Troy rubbed my back as I held on to him.

His alarm clock began to blare but he just shut it off and lay with me for a little while longer. I was almost asleep when he got up, I whimpered slightly as a gush of cold air came over my body. Troy leaned down to kiss my forehead, "Go to sleep," he whispered gently.

I pulled the blankets around my shoulders as I buried my head into the pillow. I heard the shower turn on.

I then felt his lips on my forehead again, I gasped as I turned, "Hey, it's just me." He said quietly, his fingers stroked my hair as he was dressed to the nines.

"I love you, I will see you later tonight." I nodded my head as I buried my head back into the pillow; it has been a long day.

* * *

><p>"Grace," I said poking her stomach; Eric had dropped her off a little over an hour ago. She was a bouncing three years old who loved to color.<p>

"Do you want some dinner?" I asked her, "Pizza!"

"Daddy said you had that for lunch." She shrugged her little shoulders as I laughed, "Well how about some mac and cheese?" I asked her, "Pizza." She responds I wasn't going to lie. Pizza did really sound good and I know Troy would love it. With March Madness on he loved lounging around on the couch.

"Fine. Pizza it is," I stood up from off the ground as I grabbed my phone. I called the local pizza place that delivered; I ordered a Cheese Pizza and Barbeque Chicken Pizza.

They said thirty minutes or so and I got the pay ready. I glanced at the clock as it was coming closer to seven thirty. I heard the door click and then it opened. I turned around to see Troy on his cell phone, "No, I just got home." Troy said, he put down his backpack and then came over to wrap his arm around my waist.

"I think tonight is going to be with my girl," he said winking at me, "Don't you have tomorrow off?" somebody said through the phone, "Yea, but my lovely lady has to work."

Troy quickly ended the conversation before he pulled his lips towards mine. "Gabi!" Grace shrieked, I pulled back and Troy frowned. "I promised Eric that I would watch her tonight while he talks to Issy."

Troy sighed and then buried his head into my neck. "I think I am sexual frustrated," Troy mumbled, I burst out laughing and I put my hand on the back of his neck. "I think you should relax, tomorrow as soon as I get off work I am all yours." I pressed my lips against his and he held on to me.

"Gabi, Troy!" she said when she saw him, Troy smiled at me and then he bent over to pick up Grace. "Gracie, what is for dinner?" he asked, she giggled, "Pizza,"

"Pizza? Pizza?" he said as he began to tickle her. She began to giggle wildly; he took her over to the couch and tickled her. I laughed as they were buddies. Grace and Troy hit it off when she was about one and half. Of course they never really got to see each other.

Troy stood back up, his jacket was wrinkled, his tie tossed over his shoulder. He looked back at me as I leaned over the counter. "I am going to change. Mizzou and Baylor are playing each other tonight, going to be a great game." I nodded as he disappeared into the bedroom.

Grace still giggling sat up, her hair was wild and she had the biggest grin on her face. "You ready to eat soon?" she nodded her three year old head and then she got up from the couch. "Do you want to go wash your hands?" I asked she nodded as she quickly went for the kitchen sink.

I laughed at how energetic she was I lifted her up as I put her hands under the skin. She soaped her hands and then let the warm water rinse of them.

"When are mommy and daddy going to be here?" Grace asked, "Because they yelled at each other the other day," she said quietly, "Grace, how about we focus on the pizza and Daddy will meet us at the hospital later."

She nodded before running off to play; the doorbell rang as I went over to open it. I handed the guy the money and then grabbed the pizza.

"Thanks," I turned around to set the pizza on the counter as I saw Troy appear. He had a pair of white basketball shorts with a black hoodie. His white socks going right to the tip of his ankle, his dark tan always looked great on him.

"Yum. Pizza," Troy said coming over, his put on hand on my hip as he kissed my neck. Then the side of my cheek. I prepared Grace's pizza as I set it in front of her. She picked up her fork and then stuffed a piece of piece of cheese pizza in her mouth.

Troy put both of his hands on my hips as he swayed carefully. Then he turned me around as his lips found mine. He kissed me roughly as I gripped the counter. I then released my arm as I reached my arms around his neck. "Don't you think she is good for an half an hour?" he whispered, "Troy," I whimpered

I gripped on to his hoodie, "Fine but you swear tomorrow nothing will stop us?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Pinky swear," he hooked pinky's. He smiled and then kissed my nose. "I love you but I am starved."

Troy grabbed three slices of pizza; he set down the plate as he opened the fridge before pulling out a Dr. Pepper. "Grace, do you want to watch basketball?" Troy asked her. "No…" she said draw out. I giggled as somebody knocked on the door. I glanced at Troy and he looked at me. "Do you want me to get it?" Troy asked he knew I hated answering our door when I didn't know who would be behide the door.

"I got it," I told him, I grabbed a towel to wipe my hands before I opened the door. I gasped as Parker stood on the other side. "Brie, you okay?" Troy asked, concern lacing through his voice. I couldn't talk. I had not seen Parker since my third year of college. We had lost touch over the last few years. Holly and I talked regularly, Clayton, who was working at East, ended Holly's and his relationship after two years.

"Well are you going to stand there or hug me?" he asked, my feet finally moved and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "How are you?" I asked him, "Fantastic." I grinned and walked through the door. "Troy," I said smiling. "You'll guess who," Troy stood up and he laughed, "Parker dude," they did a manly hug before Parker spotted Grace. "Okay, I know we havent talked in a while but you…had a kid?"

Troy burst out into laughter, "haha…no." Troy finished with a serious tone. "Who's kid then?"

"Eric's," Parked looked at me puzzled, "You mean the nurse Eric?" I nodded, "I am watching her tonight since I work with him." Parker gave me a slow nod. "Troy, did you finish law school yet?" Eric joked; I went into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Dude, I already graduated. I am about done with my intern year." Parker smiled, "Congrats man!" Troy and Parker headed to the couch while Grace came up to me. She rubbed her eyes and put her arms up. I carefully picked her up. Her head buried into my neck. I rubbed her back and then placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Let's go change into some PJ's." I told the little girl.

Troy and Parker glanced at me as I walked through grabbing her bag. "I am going to get her ready for bed." I told them, "I will be back out soon." I changed and rocked Grace to sleep before laying her down in my bed.

Her curls ran wild as I laid her down. I stroked her arm gently as I drifted a blanket over her body. I yawned myself before I left the room leaving the door open a little. Troy was sitting on the couch as the game played out in front of him. Parker sat in the reclining chair as I went over to collapse into Troy's lap.

He groaned softly as I landed, "Don't complain," I said tapping his chin, "I wasn't complaining," Troy said smiling, he leaned down to kiss me forehead. His fingers ran through my hair and I smiled.

"So what have you been up too?" I asked Parker, "I got a job in New York with the New York Times, I have a beautiful girlfriend of a year and half, Mackenzie, and I have a pent house apartment."

Troy laughed, "Sounds great man."

"So you have been dating seven years and no rings yet?" I looked up at Troy and he cracked a small smile, "We have been a bit busy the past few years. Marriage isn't quiet in the cards yet," Troy said looking over at Parker. "I was thinking more until the end of my intern year or maybe a year or so after I get started in the business as a real lawyer."

"That would be good,"

"I am in no rush, I am barely twenty five. I don't want to make a mistake or something," I winked at Troy and he shook his head, "Not funny,"

"I thought it was funny,"

"I didn't." Troy said trying not to smile, I tickled his side and he laughed. "Fine, fine be that way." Troy rubbed my arm as we watched the basketball game.

* * *

><p>"Little Hope, you seem to be getting stronger everyday!" I said coming into the nursery, I came up to check on Hope as I needed to back down to Diabetes floor.<p>

"They said she might get to go home some time next week," Joanna said as she was still sitting by her side. "That's fantastic, so they have everything figured out?" I asked, "Pretty much, just a few things here and there. What you did was fantastic," she said, I smiled, "Come see me before you leave with her."

"Will do, how was your day off yesterday?" I shrugged, "I slept a lot of it," Joanna laughed, "By the end you needed that sleep, I almost offered you my bed," I smiled as I stroked Hope's fingers.

"I will be back up later to check on her." I said with a small smile, she nodded and I went over to wash my hands. I yawned as I went back down to my normal floor. "I am so jealous of Troy," I said quietly as I slide into the nursing station. "Why are you jealous of Troy?" Sarah my co-worker said.

"He has the day off today,"

"You had the day off yesterday," Sarah mentioned, "Troy and I have not had sex in like months. He has been way to busy with school and interning or what not and it sucks."

Sarah nodded, "That's Whats up, so its you don't have the same days off," I nodded my head as I twirled my fingers in a circle. "He never has a day off and the one he does I am working."

Lucille swung around and handed me paperwork. "Here you go darling," I groaned, "You know how much I hate paperwork." I said looking up at Lucille. "Yes, I know but you do it the best," she smiled, I rolled my eyes playfully and she put her hand on my back. "How is my son?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. I mean we talked last night and all but that was the first time since we ate dinner with you." Lucille let her eyes widen a bit. "Are you guys still good for tomorrow night?" I nodded, "Yup. We should all be better," I said with a small smile, "Well, I will see you later."

I waved as I pulled one of the files open to begin the paperwork. I yawned as I checked my watch frequently to make sure I saw all of my patients on time. "Gabi," I looked up to see Dr. Wambac standing in front of me, the guy who loved to flirt with me. "Yes?" I asked patiently, "Can you check on my patient in five oh four," I reached for the chart.

"I have three patients already, can Sarah take it who only has two?" I asked, Wambac rolled his eyes, "Gabi, I asked you too." I huffed and I got up from my chair.

I looked over the chart before I entered the room; this kid had been diabetic for seven years and was being treated for high blood sugars. I groaned I hate these types of kids. Not wanting to take care of themselves.

"Hey, I am going to be your nurse, Gabi," I said entering the room, the kid looked up at me and rolled his eyes. He couldn't have been more than fifteen. I checked his blood sugar which was above five hundred; I gave him a shot of insulin and then walked out of the room. I slammed the chart on the counter of the nursing station.

"God, I can't stand him." Lauren laughed as she sat down in the chair, "We all know you hate him Gabs," I laughed as I let my head fall onto my arms. I glanced at my watch as I had about three hours left of my shift. I breathed out a long sigh as I knew it was going to take forever.

I went through all of my motions for the next two and half hours before the phone began to ring. "Hello?" I tugged on my scrub sleeve, "Gabi, I need you down in the ICU ASAP."

"Why?" I asked, "Just because! I need you down here," Carter shrieked, I blew a piece of hair out of my mouth. "I'll be down soon, what room?"

"325," I felt a shock wave run through my system, that was the room. That was my ICU room when I stayed here; I tired to avoid that room.

"I will be down in a minute," I finished before hanging up the phone. I held on to the desk for a moment, "Lauren, I will be right back. Can you handle my patient for a moment?"

"Got it," she said with a smile, I picked up my badge before hooking it to my scrubs. I took the stairs to the third floor; I stepped onto the floor to hear running and talking about everywhere. I sighed as I walked down the hallway and towards 325. I licked my lips before my fingers touched the handle of the door.

I pushed it open to see it was completely dark. I frowned as I walked into the room; I looked around as a few candles were light. My eyes scrunched together, "What the hell…" I whispered, "Do you remember this room?" I jumped and I felt my heart race.

"God, Troy, do you have to scare me like that?" Troy grinned softly; he was in a pair of jeans with a button up shirt on. "Well I thought it was cute," he leaned down to capture my lips in a sweet kiss. "So, do you remember this room?"

"Yes, six years ago today I was laying in here." Troy grabbed my hand as he led me to the other side of the room. "I remember all I could think about was if we were still together, if my parents were going to stay together and if I was going to live." Troy chuckled and rubbed my fingers.

"Well do you want to know what I remember about that day six years ago?" Troy asked, I nodded my head, "I do." I hesitated wondering if I really did.

"I remember getting a phone call from your dad, saying you were in the hospital. My heart raced inside my chest, I couldn't even breath and I was so scared. I knew something was wrong and I couldn't even talk to you." His blue eyes shined as he gripped on to my hand.

"My parents and I boarded a plane so quickly and then I was at the hospital. It was unreal how fast that time went by, but at the moment it was so slow. I remember my fingers shaking so much and I was sweaty." His words picked up pace as he kept me close to his side.

"I was a little teenager back then and now six years later, been through college and law school I feel older. I regert a lot of things I did back when I was a teenager but one that I don't happened six years ago." I looked at him closely as he grinned, "Six years ago around this time I told you I loved you for the first time and I havent stopped since."

Tears broke into my eyes, "I will never stop loving you Gabi, never. We have gotten through such hard times together, you are my soul mate, and you are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life." Troy then dropped to one knee, a gasp broke through my lips and I began to shake.

"Brie, will you marry me?" a smile escaped on to my lips as I began to cry. I nodded my head fast as it took forever for the words to flow out, "Yes!" I yelled loudly, I collapsed onto Troy as my arms slipped around his neck. I cried harder into the side of his neck while Troy picked me up and hugged me tightly to his chest.

"I love you so much Brie," Troy whispered, Troy put me down gently as he pushed some hair out of my eyes. He then took my hand before he slipped the gorgeous ring onto my left hand. I buried my head into his chest as he kissed the top of my head. He then tipped my head backwards as he pressed his lips against mine.

"Wow," I whispered, "When you talked to Parker last night you seemed so real," Troy smirked and then laced our fingers together, "When he brought that up, I thought it was perfect. You would have never realized it," I kissed Troy's chin and I then looked into his eyes. "We should go tell your mom,"

"Let's do it," he said, we both grinned and then raced out of the room. We traveled the floors before we finally came across her office, Troy and I made a straight face and then we pulled the door open. Lucille turned around from her desk and then smiled, "Troy!"

"Hey mom," Troy went over to greet his mom with a kiss on the cheek and then a quick hug. "So what brings you here?" she asked from her chair. "I just came up to see Gabi; I know how much she misses me." He teased, I rolled my eyes, and "I did miss him."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Lucille said Troy gave me a glance, "Lucille! Did I show you my new piece of jewelry I got earlier?" I asked her, she shook her head no and I placed my hands in front of her. Lucille grabbed my hand and she ran her fingers over it. "It's beautiful, where did you get it?"

"Troy got it." I said dropping another hint, "Troy, it's beautiful," Lucille's voice trailed off before she looked down again and screamed. Troy and I laughed as she jumped up and down, "Oh my God! Oh my God!" she shrieked, I laughed as Troy wrapped his arms around my waist.

"When did this happen?" she asked pulling my hand back towards her, "Like ten minutes ago!" I said giddy, Lucille walked over and slapped Troy's shoulder. "In the hospital?" Lucille said, Troy held up a finger, "Six years ago today, in room 325, I told Gabi I loved her for the first time."

Lucille then melted on the spot, "No," I nodded and bit on my lip. She then pulled us both into a huge hug. "Wait until your dad knows Troy, oh and your mom Gabi," I smiled as I hugged on Troy. "Gabi, get out of here early. I can cover for your last few hours." I said, I thanked her as Troy and I escaped.

* * *

><p>A gathering had quickly accrued once the news of the engagement broke out. We were meeting at The Cheesecake Factory for dinner to celebrate.<p>

I slipped on a tight sequined dress that hugged every curve. I slipped on a pair of gold heels to match the sequined dress. My fingers curved around the band on my left hand. I finished off with a gold fossil watch and a pair of my fake diamond earrings.

I took a step back to glance in the mirror. The dress stopped right before my knees and my legs took over from there. Touching up my makeup I spun around.

"Gabs, you ready yet?" I grabbed my clutch taking a deep breath; I walked out of the bathroom door to see Troy clasping his watch onto his wrist. His eyes focused until he realized I was in the doorway. His head looked up as he broke out in a smirk, "Wow, you wore my favorite dress on you."

I giggled as I walked towards him; he grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle. "God, you look fantastic." I wrapped one of my hands around her neck while I pressed my lips against his. "We better go, I mean this party is for us." I said poking his stomach, he nodded, "I am feeling a little better after our little party." I giggled; grabbing his hand I drug him through the apartment.

He reached for his keys; it was only about a ten minute drive from our house to the district where the Cheesecake Factory was. Troy eased into a parking space while we walked to the front door. My heels clicked against the ground, Troy held onto my hand tightly as we worked our way into the packed building.

"Bolton, party of a lot," Troy joked with the waiter, she smiled at him with an ease, "The engagement party, yes," she said, "Follow me, do you know if the engaged couple has shown up?" she asked, Troy looked back at me and then winked. "Yea, I am pretty sure they just showed up."

"Fantastic." She said with a grin, she led us back to the table. My mom, my dad, Jack, Lucille, Anthony, Parker, Holly, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, and so many more people were laughing around a large table. My dad then saw me, his eyes light up and he got up to come over to us.

"My baby girl," he said embracing me into a hug, I groaned, "Dad," I said, he sighed and then pulled back. We had stormed over to my parent's house to tell them, my mom freaked out like Lucille and my dad was excited but not as happy as my mom was.

"My baby sister is engaged, before me!" Anthony said, I laughed and hugged him. "I know you will one day find that girl," I said poking his stomach. "Mhm," he looked at Troy, they had a friendship but Anthony still had his protective side. "You better be good to her Bolton,"

"I don't plan on anything different," Troy's arm rested on my waist as he held on to me. We chatted with the group as we all sat down, ordering drinks and food became the next challenge. Sharpay and I began to talk about all wedding details while Taylor said she would get me the card to the wedding people her sister used.

People looked at the ring and we showed it off with pride.

Troy never let his fingers leave mine as he kept me close. We ate dinner and then ordered cheesecake. Jack and Lucille insisted on paying for our part of the bill. Troy and I glanced at each other and let them do it.

I yawned softly and Troy ran his fingers through my hair, "The night isn't over yet," Troy whispered into my ear, "What else is one your list?" I asked, he shook his head, "I am not going to tell you." He teased, I glanced at him and he smirked. "I promise you'll enjoy it."

* * *

><p>It was past ten thirty when Troy stopped the car; I opened my eyes that were briefly closed. Troy's fingers traced mine as I opened my eyes. We were sitting in the parking lot to the park.<p>

"The park, I havent been here since probably," I thought to one of the last times I had been to this park, "it's been a long time," I finally said to him.

"I know we have so many memories here. This used to be our place," Troy opened my car door and I followed him, his hand grasping me. A chill ran down my back and I reached my other arm around to my other. They crossed each other and Troy noticed. He slipped off the jacket he was wearing and placed it around my shoulder.

"My first memory of here was one of our first dates together. You took me to the park to have a picnic. That was the best thing ever, the best first few dates. Most guys just stick to movies." Troy laughed and then we walked along the water of the lake that molded the park.

"I was never one of those. My favorite memory here was when I gave you that promise ring right after you got out of the hospital," my throat tightened, "I am so glad you kept that promise," I told him, he stopped to stroke my face with his thumb.

"One of my favorite memories is with the park, the diabetes walk. When you came back here to finish the race even with my stitches."

Troy smiled softly and then leaned down to press his lips against mine. "God, I will never forget when you about died on me. You wouldn't wake up." I smiled as I leaned into his chest. I wrapped my fingers around the jacket trying to keep it over my wrist. "I did not almost die."

"You scared me half to death; I thought I was going to die afterwards." Troy said gently, the moon shined brightly above our heads as the owls howled in the wind.

"I think my all time favorite date was the one after the volleyball game. Where you gave me those flowers," Troy smirked as he pulled me down into his lap. We sat as the water moved across the lake in gentle motions.

A yawn escaped my lips and Troy smiled, "Six years ago, if the whole diabetes thing never happened would you have seen us here today?" I thought about the question Troy had just asked me.

"I don't know." I struggled to come up with the right answer. "I want to say yes because you are my other half. You are my better half and you are always there for me. You always were but when my life became rough, you were there but you were distant." I told him, "That is the reason I say no. You were losing the lust; you found your love with me when you found me in that hospital bed, begging for you."

Troy didn't speak for a long while, neither of us did. It was quiet and peaceful, something I hadn't had a lot of lately. "Do you think we will make it?" Troy asked gently, "Yes." I answered quickly.

"I think we are going to get married in a beautiful church, have three to four kids who will all look like you, and then be best friends with each other for the rest of our lives. Having our own little kids running around and you finally having time to yourself." Troy smiled gently as he rubbed my thigh.

"I am glad you have such a bright future for us."

We sat there quietly for a few more moments, "Troy, what if one of our kids ends up having diabetes?" I asked Troy, my eyes looking into his. "I don't ever want my kids to have to go through what I did," I could feel myself starting to lose my grip on emotions.

"Oh Gabi," my lip trembled, "I don't ever want them to have to take shots or to have to worry every minute of there lives." Troy let me cry into his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Don't think about that, it will never be your fault."

"It will always be my fault!" I protested, Troy shook his head, "It will never be your fault. You have to understand me Gabi, I love you and I will love every kid we have. You know what you are doing, I would rather have a kid with diabetes than have a kid with cancer."

I trembled as Troy kissed the top of my head. "I know I just, I don't want that for anybody. I then have to hope they will listen to me. As a teenager I don't want them to do anything to kill themselves."

Troy smoothed his fingers over mine as we sat there. "I know you will feel bad but you have to understand that we can't avoid it unless you don't want to have kids."

"I want kids." I paused, "I need kids."

"Then we have to take a chance."

I felt like Troy's words echoed as I knew that, that day would come some time but right now I just wanted to spend the rest of my night having fun.

I smirked as I pushed Troy back gently, "You wont what we havent done?" I asked with a smirk. Troy laughed, "What would that be?"

"You have not kissed me, on the lips, since we had sex earlier." Troy rolled his eyes as I bent over at his waist and pressed my lips sweetly against his lips.

My fingers traced his belly button while he smiled into the kiss. I bit on his lip gently while he squirmed underneath me. Then the tiny drop on my forehead dropped down and slide against my forehead. Followed by another one and then another. The rain storm proceed as Troy sat up underneath me.

The rain came down in heavy sheets. A thunder clap echoed around us as the lighting lite up the sky. I burst out into laughter as my dress was getting soaked. I slipped off the gold heels as I began to run around in circles. Troy laughed as he got up to chasing me around in a large circle.

The thunder roared again as it ripped through the area. I ran away from Troy as the rain picked up and you could barely see ten feet in front of you. I spit water from my lips as I laughed harder, I slipped in the grass as I slide down the hill. Troy laughed as he tried to chase me down. I stood up trying to run from him some more but his fingers slipped around my dress.

He then let his lips attack the back of my neck and then his lip attached to mine. I jumped up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips connected in a passionate wet kiss. Our breathing became heavy as the kissing continued.

"This is my new favorite date," I whispered as I leaned my head against his. The lighting flashed once more in the sky. "Mine too," Troy said with a long loving look. My fingers ran through Troy's wet locks and I leaned in to kiss him again. "I will love you forever Brie," Troy said gently into my ear.

"I will love you forever too Troy,"

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sniff. Sniff. It's over. I hope you all enjoyed this story because it was basically my life story, the diabetes part anyway. I wish I had love like that, it would be awesome but no, all I had was the diabetes part with that. This is one of my favorite stories and the ending was on of my favorites. <strong>

**Thank you everybody for reading this story! I appricate it! **

**Please Review one last time. :) **


End file.
